Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls
by Glee-chan
Summary: Tracking down a Death Eater who returned to the past, Adult Harry Potter must place his memories into his 15 year old self. Now in an alternative timeline, Harry resolves to right all the wrongs in his previous life, but in order to do this, Harry must pretend to be someone else. This story contains Gender-Bending and Yuri. Harry/Cho. Alt. Book 5.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls.

by Glee-chan

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction, and as such is not authorized, prepared, licensed, or endorsed by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc., or any other individual or entity associated with the Harry Potter book series. All Harry Potter names, characters, creatures, items, locations, and related indicia are the property of J.K. Rowling. The events in this story take place in a Book 5 alternate timeline.

Chapter One:

The rain poured steadily down like a curtain of water around the normally busy London night street. The lights of the shops reflected off the multiple droplets causing a dazzling display of sparkling imagery. But Harry Potter was not interested in the simplistic beauty of the down pour, nor the relaxing sounds it made as water splashing onto the pavement. Instead he was more interested in the criminal fleeing before him, running as fast as he could under a rain soaked crimson robe.

Much like the man ahead of him, Harry was also dressed in robes, although his were a charcoal black color. The man running in front of him was younger but was barely keeping ahead of the older wizard. Harry was forty-seven, but was in incredible shape. His normally messy black hair sloshed back and forth in the wet environment, making it seem longer than it really was. He looked a man who lived his job, (an Auror - or a Magical Law Enforcer) a man who was rough around the edges with dark stubble on his face.

The few Muggles on the street jumped bristly out of the paths of the two running Wizards, taking a moment to marvel at the oddly dressed men running in such bad weather. Harry held his wand under handed so that the long stick stayed close to his arm, partly concealed. He noticed the runner was not taking this precaution. His wand was in plain view and at any moment Harry was sure the desperate man would cast a jinx in sight of the Muggle onlookers. When the man ducked into an alleyway, Harry felt a brief sense of relief, knowing that any magic work that would be acted upon out of sight. He also expected a curse to be shot at him as he rounded the corner.

"Stupefy!" The man casted the stunning spell towards Harry just as he expected.

Harry ducked under the beam of light and shot his spell backhanded. "Levicorpus!"

Instantly the criminal fell to the ground then as if an invisible wire was attached to his ankle, he was sent dangling in the air in front of Harry. Bewildered he had little defense for Harry's disarming spell, which caused him to drop his wand. Harry raised his wand hand and motioned silently a series of movements. This sent the upside down man's wand souring from the ground into Harry's out stretched hand.

"Now then, Mr. Weatherby" Harry spoke with a slight graveled voice, earned from years of shouting down perpetrators. "It's time to answer those questions you ran away from."

"I won't talk!" Weatherby spoke with an unconvincing defiance.

"Yes you will." Harry waved the comment aside. "All you had to do was answer my questions the first time. But because you ran, and into Muggle London at that, I'll have to take you in." He left that sink in before he went on. "However… depending on what you tell me now could determine on how strict your punishment will be."

"Oh some comfort that idea is." Weatherby put on a false sense of bravery. "Besides, even if I tell you Potter there is nothing you can do now."

Harry leaned his face closer to the dangling upside down face of Weatherby. "Enlighten me. Where is Johan Veltman?"

"I- I won't say!"

"If I can't do anything about it, what's the harm in telling me."

Weatherby shook his head.

"Confringo!"

The dangling robes of Weatherby exploded in flames. The upside down man quickly rushed to take off the flaming garments, letting them fall into the rain soaked ground with a hiss. Now, hanging in just his underwear he looked embarrassed and panicked at the same time. "Are you mad!?"

Harry's friendly personality he had up until that point disappeared. He took off his glasses and glared menacing at the frightened man. "Tell me where Veltman is... now!"

Weatherby looked frightened out of his mind, yet still managed to utter a shaky swear word. Harry pointed his wand toward the nearby brick wall of one of the buildings in the alleyway. Weatherby had little choice but to be flung into the wall. He protected his face with his arms, although there wasn't much protection he could have done. When Harry caused him to float in front of him again, Weatherby was no longer in a defiant mood.

"Okay! Okay, damn you! I'll tell you what I know, stop it!"

Harry lowered his wand, and Weatherby fell to the ground on top of his smoking robes. "Talk fast."

"I don't know where he is, that is the truth, but I know who kidnapped him and why." Weatherby scrambled to place on his robe, which was burnt with holes. "Veltman was taken because of his work with the restoration of the Time-Turners."

Harry narrowed his eyes, remembering briefly that it was partly due to him while he was in school that there were no more Time-Turners. He vaguely recalled that the Ministry of Magic had set a task in trying to recreate the precise devices, but from what he heard there hadn't been any break-throughs.

"Someone wants to travel illegally through time." Harry concluded. "Who?"

Weatherby smirked. "Alecto Carrow"

Harry lowered his wand. Alecto Carrow was a dumpy woman that was sent to Azkaban after the Battle of Hogwarts twenty-eight years ago. She was a former Death Eater. There would be only one reason as to what a Death Eater would need for a Time-Traveling devise. "She's trying to bring back Voldemort."

Weatherby laughed slightly, although the effect was not very menacing as he was still cowering naked in the rain. "That's right, Potter. So you see, even though you know everything I do, it'll do you no good when the real criminal is going to rewrite history!"

Harry snatched Weatherly aggressively and pulled him to his feet. He'd have to figure out a way to stop Carrow. But there was no way of knowing what Carrow was planning to do in the past, let alone what time period she was going. And if Carrow did successfully go, Harry wouldn't know, he'd probably just be erased form existence without anyone remembering he ever lived. Some of his enemies might not mind but, if Harry disappeared then that meant that Lord Voldemort would live.

After dropping Weatherby off at the Auror's Department, Harry returned to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, a flat that he now was living out, though not by choice. The place was gloomy as ever, as Harry hadn't done much to the place when he moved in. But it was starting to liven up ever since his daughter decided to stay with him. She had always been "Daddy's Little Girl" and this position did not change, despite the fact she was 22. When she heard him arrive, she came to the door to greet him.

"Dad! You're soaking wet!"

"I know, Lily." Harry smiled at her fondly. If only she didn't look so much like her mother. "I'm surprised you're still awake."

Lily pushed her glasses up the top of her head and showed him a book she were reading. " _The Hornsacks Cave, and Where to Find It._ It's Aunt Luna's book." Luna Scamander was not her real Aunt, but all his kids called her 'aunt' just the same. "It's completely ridiculous of course, but it's so funny I can't put it down."

"I keep forgetting to read that…" Harry muttered and started to walk in further.

"Oh no you don't. Stay right there, I'll get a towel and some fresh robes. I just mopped up, I don't want mud everywhere."

"Yes Mum." Harry teased her. She stuck her tongue out at him. "If you have to time, use the Flu Network to contact Hermione for me. I need to talk to her as soon as possible."

"Yeah, yeah… one thing at a time." Lily waved him off and walked away from the hallway.

There was considerable silence for a while as Harry thought about the problem at hand. Even though he was frozen all over, his body was not cold from the rain-heavy cloak he wore. A time-traveling Death Eater was no joke. Those days of the war were long gone, but in an instant they could be back. The only reassuring fact he had was that he hadn't vanished yet, which meant Carrow hadn't travelled through time.

"Mum's worried about you…" Lily voice came from the upstairs hallway, interrupting his thoughts. "She doesn't like that you've holed yourself up in here."

"Where else am I supposed to go? She already took the house in Gobric's Hollow." Harry murmured bitterly, then shook his head. He didn't want his daughter to get in the middle of his and Ginny's divorce. It wasn't her problem.

"I don't know Dad." Lily's voice sounded sad, then added tenatively. "She let that Lynch guy move in."

Harry tried to repress the anger he felt on hearing that. Being a pretty good detective, he already knew this, but hearing it from his own daughter made it seem more real. Ginny had already moved on. "Well… if it makes her happy…"

Lily returned with a mountain of robes and towels in her hands. He watched her feet as she stepped down the stairs, willing his daughter not to topple over. Naturally she was obviously to his protective gaze. "Albus says that it's just a phase, that she'll snap out of it and see she made a big mistake, but you know how thick Al can be. She's had been cheating on you for 4 years before the divorce."

Harry didn't want to be reminded of this. Since he was an excellent Auror and a natural detective, he suspected early on, and found out about the relationship between Ginny and Hayden Lynch almost immediately. They were on the same Quidditch team together, always traveling. When she was home, Harry would be on a case, and the constant separation caused a huge strain in their relationship. He had pretended he was oblivious to the romantic rendezvous for 4 years, mainly for the kids, but partly because he blamed himself. Had he been around more perhaps things would have been different.

"She's going to stick with Lynch for a while." Harry announced more to himself than to Lily.

"But to let him move in?!" Lily grumbled and handed her father a towel. "How low is that?"

"Now, I don't want you to think ill of you Mother." Harry dried off his hair. He may have said that, but he was glad Lily championed him. James seemed to like Lynch enough to accept the situation and Albus was indecisive as always. But Lily was always his little angel.

"You're too forgiving." Lily sighed, then placed the dry robe on the cloak stand. "I'll call Aunt Hermione while you change."

Harry watched her leave, feeling a thick pit in his throat. She looked so much like her mother. Slapping his cheeks, he decided to forget about his home issues and concentrate on the problem at hand. As he dried off, changing out of his soaking robes, Harry knew that time-travel was well out of his comfort zone of magic. But Hermione had always been the clever one of the bunch, even if she always seemed distracted by Ron. If anyone could help him sort out this Carrow mess, it would be her.

When he finished, he followed his daughter's lead and hung his wet clothes on the cloak hanger to let them dry off a bit before putting them in the laundry. Then he made his way into the Living room where Lily was on all fours looking into the fire place. Sure enough, Hermione's head was poking out of the flames, both of them carrying on a conversation. He joined his daughter on the floor, grunted a bit as his knees popped slightly. He allowed them to finish their small talk before he got done to business.

"Tell Uncle Ronny I told him to lay off the bacon." Lily giggled.

"You know him, won't listen to a word anyone says." Hermione smiled.

Lily patted her father lightly on the shoulder and took her cue to leave the room. Harry watched her go fondly, before returning his gaze to Hermione. She looked slightly dark around the eyes, and Harry could tell that she wasn't sleeping well.

"Problems?"

"Oh, just Ron again." Hermione frowned. "We had another fight."

Harry loved both Hermione and Ron with all of his heart, but even when they were kids he knew they weren't right for each other. "Sorry about that. I'd offer for you to come visit, but I'm back in Grimmauld Place."

"Yeah I heard about Ginny." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe it."

"Anyway…" Harry pushed on, telling her of the night's events with Mr. Weatherby. As he talked Hermione got that old curious expression on her face when coming on to a new project. As he finished he let her think about the situation before he pressed her.

"Well we certainly have more than one problem, don't we." Hermione murmured. "Despite the fact that we don't have a Time-Turner, there are far too many issues here. Time could have changed and we wouldn't have known it."  
"Hermione, there is only one thing a Death-Eater with a Time-turner would do." Harry reminded her. "I'd be dead if time was changed."

"You're right. But just because some criminal says Carrow wants to time travel doesn't mean it's going to happen. We're talking ancient magic here. You don't think-" Hermione thought, but Harry interrupted her.

"My Department has been looking for her a good while, Hermione. She wants to stay hidden. If she figures out how to travel through time there is no way to stop her. Are you sure the Ministry isn't hoarding some Time-Turner they don't want the Auror department to know about?"

"I'm positive. But that's not the real problem. We have no idea when she is traveling back, what time period, nothing. So even if we had A Time-turner, we couldn't follow her. Not only that, but she's sure to change time, so by the time she does do this we would have never known anything was different."

"It's more than likely she's planning on helping Lord Voldemort win the war. We'll be dead. Think about Voldemort knowing future knowledge on how we defeated him the first time. Every wizard now knows the story. All Carrow has to do is tell him and he can just wait for our past selves to show up at a Horcrux and massacre us."

"Harry…." Hermione looked even more worried than before. "I don't think we can stop Carrow unless it's now."

Harry sighed. He had hoped Hermione had some brilliant solution, as she always had. As she got older, she reminded him of how Albus Dumbledore seemed to know everything. But even the clever brain of Hermione couldn't conjure up a way to travel through time. He heard footsteps behind him, and knew Lily was returning. He was pretty sure she was eavesdropping, as usual. Though this was a conversation he'd rather her not hear. If he, Ron and Hermione were dead, she too wouldn't exist.

"Dad…"

Hermione looked up at Lily kindly. "Oh Lily. You shouldn't be spying on other peoples conversations."

"I know but…" Lily sounded scared. "Does this mean Voldemort will be back?"

"Don't worry about it." Harry reassured her. "We'll catch Carrow before that happens. You won't be erased from existence I pro-"

"I'm not worried about myself…" Lily interrupted him. "…I'm worried about Voldemort. I've read what he was like… you told me the things he did. If he kills you then… well can anyone else stop him?"

"Well, no." Hermione said frankly. "It's not how it is today, Lily. Only your Uncle, myself, and your Father knew about the Horcruxes. We were under strict orders not to tell anyone else about them. Dumbledore felt the less that knew the better."

"Then the world is doomed if you die." Lily looked at them sternly. "Because some nutter old man was so paranoid he didn't leave any back up plan to the Order of the Phoenix."

"When she phrases it that way…" Harry smirked at her.

"All that is fine in hindsight," Hermione shook her head. "but it was the right course of action for the time. No one knew who to trust back then. During the First Wizardry War, the whole thing nearly got blown because of a traitor, Pettigrew. Sure, it seems silly to think that Dumbledore couldn't trust someone else with the secret, and back then there was no way to look back and-"

But Hermione stopped. Harry had seen that expression on her face before. It was the start of a new idea. Usually a brilliant one. Lily seemed to notice this too as she perched closer to the fire. Finally Harry had to pry it out of her.

"What is it Hermione?"

"We can't travel back in time… but perhaps we could send a message." Hermione spoke slightly slow, as if speaking was slowing down her brain as it was beginning to process big chunks of information.

"And tell someone what? All we know is Carrow is going back in time."

Lily poked her dad. "What if you knew where all the Horcruxes were before hand?"

"That still doesn't fix the part of not know what time period Carrow is traveling back too." Harry told her, but was never the less proud of her helping with Hermione's brainstorm.

Hermione smiled, as if she had come up with the correct answer in Transfiguration class, but then she quickly dropped it. "Oh no… maybe not."

"What?" Both Potters pressed.

"The only way to be sure to send a message to the correct time is to implant that message in someone's memories as the time changes."

"Come again?" Harry asked.

"See, we'd have to let time change. The memory implant would shoot all the back to our past selves on the exact time Carrow travels. The problem is… well how fast will Carrow be able to find Voldemort before our past selves figure out what the hell the message means. Plus, there is no guarantee that this timeline will be the same. Sure, we might be able to figure out the message and stop Voldemort again, but we might also do something back in the past that changes the future too."

"But Hermione, the future will have been different anyway once Carrow goes back." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Dear… you're not understanding. Say we succeed. Yes this timeline might return, but the chances of it being different will be huge. Events won't take place as it did before. What if Ron dies? Or say Harry doesn't marry your mother for some reason or another. Plus there is no way of knowing our teenaged selves would possible understand these memories popping in their head. This is why time travel is usually forbidden in the Magic world."

There was a long silence. But it was Lily again who broke it. "Even with all the risks, and time not coming back to how it is now, it's still better than Lord Voldemort being in power."

Harry sighed. "She's right… But so is Hermione. If the magic is even possible of such a thing, there is no way we could give a detailed amount of instruction to our past selves in any message we send. It would just be gibberish. And since we don't even know the time, I'm not sure what kind of message to send back in the first place."

Lily threw her hands up in the air. "Why not just send all of your current memories back in time then. That way you don't need a message, you have everything already there." The idea was thrown out in frustration, whether it intentional or not, it was brilliant.

"A complete memory transfer?" Harry asked, then turned to Hermione, wondering if this was at all possible.

"If one of us has our full memories, it wouldn't matter how old we are." Hermione thought aloud. "We could try to minimize the damage to the time stream too."

"Okay… that's the plan then." Harry said. "We just have to figure out how to do it."

Hermione looked sheepish. "I wouldn't have brought up sending a message through memory if I didn't know it could be done. That's we can do. The tricky part is the trigger. I can send a message at any time, but having them sent back automatically when time-changes… I'm not sure about that."

Lily bit her bottom lip. "I'll help you research if you want Aunt Hermione."

"Thank you sweetie." Hermione smiled but still looked grave. "Harry… we better start right now. If you have no idea where Carrow is, then there is no telling how much time we have."

"Right. I'll come too."

"And Harry… you should… say goodbye to everyone." Hermione looked white. "Even with full memories, things aren't going to work out like they did before." With that, she looked at Lily.

Harry felt a stab in his heart. There was a good chance his kids would vanish. He'd have to retrace all the mistakes he made with Ginny in order for his children to even be born, all the while with the constant knowledge of knowing his wife's true nature. Even if he did act the part, would Ginny be able to sense his distain?

Lily was looking down at her knees. "Daddy." She only called him that when she was being her most serious. "I know that … that maybe I might not be born. It scares me. But Dad, Lord Voldemort scares me too. If I were alive and he was still around, that would be awful. For the greater good…"

The greater good. The worst thing Harry had ever heard from Albus Dumbledore. "Lily-"

"No Daddy… I'm serious. You can stop Voldemort before he kills anyone with your future knowledge. If that means I don't exist anymore, I'd gladly give my life for that."

Harry hugged his daughter. His little girl. She didn't seem like a 22 year old woman to him. She felt very much like the 11 year old excited about going to Hogwarts for the first time. He only let her go when she pulled way. She had tears in her eyes, but a determined resolve.

"Right." Hermione sniffed, clearly touched. "We should start our research right away. I'll need you both if I'm to find the right books and spells."

Harry nodded. "I'm going to write a few letters… then join you. I shouldn't just leave without saying something to…"

"Yeah." Hermione nodded solemnly. "Be quick though."

"Personally I kind of want to get this over with." Lily said with a smile. "Once time erases no one will remember any of this anyway so I'm going to start looking now."

She was being brave. She was her father's daughter after all. Harry allowed Lily to enter the Floo network and disappear to where-ever Hermione was working at.

As soon as both of them vanished Harry scratched out a long note, then used a charm to duplicated them. He only wrote to his two sons and his ex-wife. He didn't think the whole world needed to know what he was up too. He didn't go into detail about what was going on, but addressed it as if he was going on a dangerous mission that might be fatal. Then folding them into separate envelops, Harry give his owl, Sirius, the difficult task of sending the letters, especially in this rain.

Taking one last look around in his house he felt a heavy burden on his heart. Could he survive without his children. Even if everything worked perfectly, and his kids were born, he'd had to wait years for his relationships with them came to where they were now. His existence would be hell with the foreknowledge of Ginny's indiscretions. Could he live with such a thing? Could the kid he was be able to live with the knowledge of a middle aged man floating in his head. Could he even grasp the concepts of the love of family that the older self felt. He didn't know. But Lily was right. Once again Voldemort was about to shape his life. Once again he would destroy his family and once again Harry would have to defeat him.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls  
by Glee-chan

Chapter Two:

A loud hoot pulled Harry Potter into the world of the waking. He looked around bewildered, completely confused as to where and when he was. His eyes were blurred, which initially frightened him. However it occurred to him that he wore glasses wasn't wearing them. He searched the nightstand near the bed he was on, wondering how he knew to look there. Sure enough the old familiar round framed spectacles were laying on top of a stake of books, complete with scuff marks on the lenses. So it had happened.

The room he was in certainly looked familiar, but off at the same time. He climbed out of the bed, then ran his fingers through his hair. That had changed too, it was shorter, but still messy. Shaking his head, he pulled on some Muggle clothes that was oddly laying on the floor. Perhaps his mind was still mottled, as he wasn't sure where he was, how old he was, and what he was supposed to be doing. He knew something important was going on, he just couldn't figure out what. Another hoot caused Harry to look in the direction of the noise. To his shock he saw it was a snowy white owl, eyeing him sleepy from a birdcage. Hedwig was alive. The last time he saw her, she was killed by some death eaters. But that still didn't explain much. All he knew was he was around before Hedwig died.

Harry quickly walked over to the dusty mirror in their room and looked at his own reflection. On looking at it, he recalled something important. He had time-traveled, or at least his memories had. There was a teenager looking back at him in the mirror, and he was sure that before he had been an older man. How old was he now? And just where was he?

His mind immediately shot to James, Albus, and Lily. If he was a teenager now, that meant they didn't exist anymore. The shock of that truth shook him. He swallowed a growing lump is his throat, having a small break down. But he didn't have time for that. He needed to think of the task at hand. First he had to figure out when and where he was, then apprehend Carrow. Carrow. Yes, that was the reason why he went back in time. But where was she? Where should he start?

He looked around the room more closely, and realized the reason he didn't recognize it at first was because he barely used it. He was in Dudley Dursley's spare bedroom, a room begrudgingly given to him by his Uncle when he thought Magical Child Services were spying on them. His school things were pact in a trunk in the corner, ready to go, which informed him that either he had just come from a year at Hogwarts or was going to a new year. But which one? His reflection told him he was around 14 or 15, but he could easily be 16 as well.

On his quick scan of the room, Harry had almost missed the sight of a small cat sitting on his bed. He only noticed it when Hedwig hooted again after he closed the door to his wardrobe a bit loudly. She was tapping at her cage pointing in the direction of the cat. So that was why the owl was hooting. Harry couldn't remember having a cat, but he was sure he had seen it before. Just just couldn't remember where.

His question was answered as transforming in front of him was Professor McGonagall. He looked at the older woman in shock, as she was already sitting properly on his bed, staring at him underneath her glasses. She looked much younger since he had last seen her in the future, but Harry still couldn't guess why she was there. In fact, he had no memory of Professor McGonagall ever visiting him at his Muggle home.

"Mr. Potter, good evening."

"Evening?" Harry felt awkward. Could this have happened in the past and he just didn't remember it? "Um, Professor, why are-"

"Why am I here? Naturally to talk to you about important matters." Professor McGonagall glanced at his belongs. "Your expulsion from Hogwarts has come to a shock to us all."

"Wait a minute. What?"

"The Trial? Dear boy, try and keep up. Cornelius Fudge held that trumped up hearing after your encounter with the Dementors. I know you're shaken but now's not the time to panic."

This was all wrong. If she was talking about what he thought she was, then he shouldn't be on Privet Drive. Nor should he be expelled, or have a Hogwarts Professor in his room. In his memory, He had been at Grimmauld Place, he had been cleared of all charges at the trail thanks to Professor Dumbledore's assistance, and was allowed to go back to Hogwarts."

"This is all wrong." Harry shook his head.

"True-right it is. If only Dumbledore had made it on time to your trail all this wouldn't be neccessary. As it is-"

"How come he wasn't there?" Harry interrupted her. He had to get to the bottom of this.

Professor McGonagall gave him a stern look, but answered anyway. "Apparently as the Headmaster was making his way to the Ministry of Magic, some nutter apparated in front of him. As soon as she saw him, she started hurling Killing Curses in his direction. Fortunately for us, Dumbledore is competent wizard. He apprehended the woman, and aided in her arrest. Because of this, he couldn't make your hearing."

"So he stopped Carrow…" Harry murmured more to himself than to McGonagall.

"How do you know it was-"

"Nevermind that. Things have already changed. I've got to speak to Dumbl-"

"Please don't interrupt me, Potter." McGonagall's patience had it's limits. "I understand the situation is looks bad, but let me have my say. As I was saying. The Ministry might not want you to attend school, but Professor Dumbledore and myself think differently. This is especially since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned. Who knows what havoc and chaos he would cause in order to hunt you down now that you're not under Dumbledore's protection? So we have a plan."

She gave a pause, allowing Harry to ask a question. "I'm not following. You want me to go to Hogwarts… but I'm expelled?"

"I realize that. But Hogwarts is the safest place for you. While young, I acknowledge that you have a knack for foiling He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's plans. I dare say you may be the only one to do so more than once. But you must not go chasing after him now that you're back. You are only 15 and unprepared for such a conflict. So with that being said, all the teachers have agreed on this. You must attend Hogwarts."

"Professor, I really need to interrupt you here. There is something important going on, that you don't know about. It's-" Harry forgot about being polite for the moment. None of this had happened before. The time-line was changing.

"Please allow me to finish." McGonagall said calmly. "You will be at the school, learning with the other students, but no one will know you are there. The Ministry have been the Daily Prophet as propaganda to spread false stories about you before, and no doubt they will now. So with that in play. He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named will have no where to look. No one will know you are actually at Hogwarts, and you'll be safe."

Playing along, Harry wondered how he could be both at Hogwarts and not be seen. "Professor, just how exactly will I be going to school and no one will know I'm there? I can't attend all my classes in my invisibility cloak."

"That is a good question, Potter, and you will receive a complex answer which I will attempt to explain." Professor McGonagall reached into her robes and pulled out an ordinary looking gold ring. Harry knew at once it could not be ordinary after the conversation they were having. "This is one of three Polyjuice Rings left."

"Polyjuice rings?"

McGonagall nodded. "You see Potter, Grover Hipworth, the inventor of Polyjuice Potion, was a natural at brewing elixirs and tonics. After success of making a potion that temporally changes the features of the magician into another person, he sought out a means to apply the same technique on a longer scale. Using his daughter as a test subject, he acquired some of her hair along with the other ingredients in his Polyjuice to make this ring. However the downside of this was that the ring took five years to make. By the time it could be used his daughter had already aged five years. He attempted to perfect his Polyjuice rings before he died but never could. It just took too long. It just isn't practical to make a ring that can't be used for five years if you need to transform as quickly as possible."

"So that ring will transform you into what his daughter looked like."

"And sounded like, yes. His rings were ingenious, but worthless at the same time. There never was a reason that they could be used practically, except for now."

"You want me to wear that ring to school, don't you?" Harry stepped back.

"No one will know you are there. And just to be sure no one will be suspicious of a new girl being in school, a memory charm will be placed on everybody who enters Hogwarts the first day. Only you, Professor Flitwick, the Headmaster, and myself will know that you are actually Harry Potter."

"Professor Flitwick?"

"I have asked him to allow you in his house as a student. Ravenclaw will be the perfect place to keep you way from Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley."

"You mean I can't even tell my friends I'm there?"

"If they knew, then they would be in danger. You do understand that no one must know you are at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I understand, but Hermione and Ron won't just stand by and let me roam the country side if they think I'm expelled. They'll want to help me Voldemort, won't they?"

McGonagall had given up scolding him for interrupting as it was apparent she knew this would be the most difficult part to explain. "We have told both Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger that they can help the Order keeping quite. We're saying that you'll be with Order member having private lessons. Since you're with trained Aurors you won't be in danger of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"And they bought that?"

"In short, yes. But just to be sure that's why we're keeping a close on eye on the two of them in school. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor will make sure of that." Before Harry could ask he received the answer. "The real Mad-Eye Moody will be joining the staff this year."

Suddenly this plan was not sounding as stupid as before. But this was yet another thing wrong. It was supposed to be Dolores Umbridge who was the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. How was everything going wrong with Dumbledore missing his hearing? He had to fix this. The only way he could was to talk to Dumbledore, and that meant playing along with this little plan.

Harry glanced at the ring, then realized what the implication of wearing it were. If he put that on, he would look like Hipworth's daughter. The expression on his face must have given away what he was thinking, because for the first time since she had arrived, Professor McGonagall smiled.

"Allow me to show the effects of the Polyjuice Ring. We might think about changing the hair color just to be on the safe side." McGonagall placed the ring on her finger. Much like how she transformed from a cat before, the older woman changed into a small red haired girl with blue eyes that looked like she had to be about fifteen or sixteen. It was odd for Harry to look at that girl and think that a Professor was in that body. She was extremely pretty, which relieved and frightened Harry at the same time.

"I guess I have to get all new clothes and robes." Harry grumbled looking at the girl in front of him.

"Ravenclaw ones at that Mr. Potter." The girls young voice spoke with Professor McGonagall's inflections. "I have been assured by members of the Order of the Phoenix that they will pay for all new items you will need this school term… then again, I suppose you don't know much about the Order, do you?"

"I know enough." Harry said, not sure what this Harry did know or not. "I don't really need the money, Professor. I can make due on my own."

"Nonsense. We're asking something impossible, let us help out in this way."

He was starting find a girl that was his age talking to him as a child very disturbing. Professor McGonagall seemed to realized this and pulled the ring off her finger. Seconds later she was the woman she was before. She tossed the ring to Harry, who caught it. "Never take that ring off at school, Potter. Should you be found out, our plan is blown, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named may come for the school."

Harry knew for a fact that he wouldn't. He was too busy worried about the Prophecy this term. But he didn't want to tell her that. That was something for Dumbledore to know. So Harry looked at the ring, then realized once he put it on, he could not be Harry Potter anymore. In a way this was good. He didn't have to worry about messing up the timeline anymore. But at the same time, the time line without him was already messed up.

"Who will I be staying with?" Harry decided to focus at one problem at a time. "You realize that I'm a boy. Putting me in a girls dorm room would be…you know…"

"You're just going to have to be a gentleman and look the other direction when they change, Potter." McGonagall seemed to have just realized what Harry was thinking. She had not even thought of it herself, Harry could see. "At any rate you won't be with people you don't know. Rebecca Snare will be one of your dorm mates."

He couldn't say he remembered who that was. "I'm not sure if that's better or worse. Don't you think I should stay in a private room?"

McGonagall waved the question away. "You can worry about all that later. For now you must be sent to Diagon Alley."

McGonagall placed a glove tenderly on the top of Harry's collection of stuff. It had to be a port-key. She then reached into her robes and pulled out a bag of gold and handed it to Harry. By the weight of it, Harry knew it was well over enough for school and any extra stuff, and his stay in Diagon Alley.

"Can't I just apparate?"

"You know how?"

"Uh… no." Harry quickly caught himself. He had to watch out for things like that.

"When you leave I will send your owl to Hermione and ask her to take care of her in your handwriting. When you arrive to the Leaky Cauldron, a new owl will come to you with your letter to Hogwarts, and information about who you are."

"Who I am?"

"Yes. Remember that ring goes on your finger before you touch the port-key and does not get removed. You won't be Harry Potter. The Owl with your letters will tell you more. But as for now, time is short. We have wasted enough time here. Best go before any Muggle visitors call on you. Grab your trunk and let's go."

Harry nodded.

"Put on that ring Mr. Potter."

Harry swallowed and placed on the ring. At first the ring seemed to big for his fingers, but once he placed the it at the base of his finger it tightened in a comfortable way. He looked down at his finger and saw they were different. He also noticed his chest was bigger than before. He shook the strange feeling away at the bizarre nature of this all. He had been a middle-aged man moments a go, then a teenaged boy, and now a girl. All this seemed to happen in the span of a half an hour. As he looked down at himself he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. He then glanced up at the Professor who had just placed her wand away.

"I changed the color of your hair to blonde, Harry." He must have been giving her a strange look. "Take off your glasses…there we go, now off with you. Grab that glove and for goodness sake don't take off that ring!"

Harry nodded, feeling soft hair touch his neck. At first he jerked, not know what it was then rolled his eyes at his self.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls  
by Glee-chan

Chapter Three:

Harry reached down and picked up the glove. Number 4 Privet Drive, Professor McGonagall, Hedwig, and his room were yanked away from him and seemly he found himself laying in a floor in a room in the Leaky Cauldron. He stood up and whipped the dirt off his clothing. The bag of gold, and his trunk holding his school books, Invisibility Cloak, and Maunders Map lay near his feet. He noticed another trunk had already been placed in the room for him. On top of it rested an evelope with a note from Professor Dumbledore.

Walking over to it, Harry saw that it was the same type of trunk that the fake Mad-Eye Moody used to store the real Mad-Eye his fourth year in Hogwarts. The trunk itself was empty, except for a set of girl's clothing. Jeans, t-shirt, shoes, socks, and underwear. It was something he'd expect Ginny or Hermione would wear when they weren't in robes. Deciding to take the hint and do the chance over, he unpacked his Harry Potter things, and placed it into the new trunk.

After he had done this, he picked up the note that was in Professor Dumbledores thin curvy handwriting. Crossing over to the bed, sitting down, Harry opened the envelop then read the note.

 _Dear Naomi Hanson,_

 _I hope you have arrived safely and know exactly what is needed for the school year. The bag of gold should be enough to buy the clothing you need, as well as school supplies, and anything else you may need or want. I took the liberty of packing one set of clothing, as I'm sure you would like to change as soon as you get to you room. Your owl, Lily, will be along shortly and bring to you your school list. Remember to buy a new wand, as your last one is unavailable. Try to be safe and have fun this year at Hogwarts._

 _Your loving Uncle_

 _Brian Wulfric_

Harry re-read the letter a couple of times. It was filled with second meanings that Harry felt he needed to make sure he understood every thing Dumbledore was telling him. Brian Wulfric obviously was Dumbledore saying his name without actually saying it. That told Harry that he felt the need to be even more secretive than usual. Perhaps this was how he dodged the Umbridge teaching issue. He was onto the Ministry spying on him.

The letter also said that Harry was now Naomi Hanson. The owl was named Lily so he knew the letter was for him. Dumbledore also wanted him to change out of Harry's clothes as soon as possible. But everything else Professor McGonagall had already told him. He knew he needed new clothes and a school things.

Ignoring the order to change clothes, Harry walked around the room and looking out the window over looking the Muggle street below. It was midnight. Harry was to expected to go to sleep, but he knew that couldn't just yet. Deciding that he couldn't fix things on his own, as now he had the body of a teenager, be needed an adult. And Dumbledore was the right person to trust. If things were already different, what did it hurt to change them up even more. Many people could live with his information, especially since Carrow was already out of the picture.

He took out some parchment and his ink well and made a letter of his own. He sat still for a while, wondering what exactly to say. Then he just shrugged and decided to be blunt.

 _Professor Dumbledore,_

 _No doubt, you are a man who notices things. And I bet you realized by now that things are not adding up. The Carrow woman you apprehended earlier is from the future. Your capture of her has altered the timeline. In the future, Hermione Granger used a Spell on Adult-Me so that if time altered, my memories would be transported into my younger self. In my timeline things happened completely different. You missing my hearing has changed far too many things._

 _Since this can't be repaired, I've decided to let you in on pivotal future events. Don't worry, I'll only include you on knowledge that's need-to-know. There's no point in messing with the timeline more than necessary. With knowledge from the future, I'm positive that lives can be saved and that Lord Voldemort could be stopped. Things my by different now, but not overly so. The way I did it before will work in this timeline as well._

 _As you probably already have guessed by now, Lord Voldemort can't just be killed because he has created Horcruxes. That's plural. He did not create one, but Seven. Six of these he knows about, the Seventh he doesn't. I'll tell you what they are, and where to find them. You have to destroy them beyond magical repair, which means you need a strong magical object to do so. I recommend Godric's Gryffindor's Sword or a Basilisk fang that is still in the Chamber of Secrets._

 _The first Horcrux was destroyed already, unknowingly by me. It was Tom Riddle's Diary. The second is Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, which you will find in the Gaunt home. Take special care not to place the ring on. This is very important, as the ring is cursed and will slowly kill you. You died in my timeline because you placed it on your finger, so DO NOT put it on. The third Horcrux is Salazar Slytherin's Locket, which is hidden in Grimmauld Place. A house elf named Kreature has it. The fourth is Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. This one is hidden in the Lestrange family vault at Gringotts. It's enchanted, to multiply when touched so be careful. The fifth Horcrux is in Hogwarts Castle. You should be able to find Rowena Ravenclaw's Diaden in the Room of Requirements. Just ask a room for a safe place to hide a belonging, and it'll open a whole store room of hidden past items from students. If you can't find it, I know exactly where it is. The sixth is Lord Voldemort's snake Nagini. The Seventh is me. When he murdered my_ _parents part of his soul attached to me. When he tries to kill me, he'll kill his own Horcrux. If things happen the_ _way they did before, my soul will be fine, and I can return to life._

 _I don't mean to tell you what to do, but I can at least tell you my plan of defeating Voldemort this time around. This year, Voldemort is obsessed with getting inside the Department of Mysteries to view my prophesy. Failing to do so because of the excellent security you placed on it, Voldemort will attempt to lure me there. I will go as planned, but I will be planting thoughts of my own to Voldemort so he'll come himself, with the snake. Afterwhich I'll take out Nagini, and allow myself to killed. Then, whether it's you or I, Voldemort will be a normal wizard and one of us can take him out. If you have a better plan, then I'm open to suggestions._

 _Harry Potter._

Harry reread the letter, wonder if he left anything out. It seem to be all in order though. He wondered if he should tell the Professor about the what he knew about the Deathly Hallows, but decided against it. After seeing the Headmaster be tempted to place on the Ring of Salazar Slytherin, he was unsure what Dumbledore would do with obtaining all three objects. Harry glanced at his Invisibility Cloak, laying at the top of his items in his trunk as he thought this.

Deciding he had told the Headmaster enough, he sealed the letter in an envelop, then enchanted a wax seal on it so that it could not be opened, but by a phrase that only Harry and Dumbledore would think of. Then he enchanted the envelop itself so that it could not be destroyed physically or magically. Placing the letter into one of Naomi's pants pockets, he would wait t find a way to send it to Dumbledore safely.

With that out of the way, she pondered about what to do next. This whole 'pretend to be someone else' plotline was completely different from before. Still, he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Now that things were already different, he needed to just place damage control. And that included being a teenaged girl.

At first the thought of this scared him, but after wearing the ring for a few minutes the idea seemed to sink in. He really was a teenager and was going to go through school life again. But there was a bonus. He was already an accomplished wizard so classes wouldn't be difficult. And anything he did stupid or ridiculous was Naomi, not Harry. Also, no one would be staring at Naomi's forehead for a scar, because she didn't have one. But then again, he also couldn't be with Hermione, Ron, or Hagrid either. And what about Quidditch? He couldn't try out for seeker because Ravenclaw had Cho.

And with that, he remembered something else. Cho Chang. Out of all the mistakes he made in his life, he regretted how things went with Cho. This year she would be morning the death of Cedric Diggory and an un-understanding Harry really mucked things up. He had been thinking about how things could have been while going thought the divorce with Ginny.

Sighing a frustrated sigh, he walked over to the mirror and looked at Naomi staring back at him. It was odd seeing this stranger wearing Dudley's hand-me-downs. All at once, he remembered the clothes he was supposed to change into. Walking back over to the trunk, he removed the girl's clothes and looked at them with dread. He felt slightly perverted touching a young girls underwear, but the thought that he had to wear them made him feel even worse.

Harry attempted to change without looking at his naked body. Somehow looking at a girls body when he had the mind of a middle aged man seemed wrong, even if that body was his now. The hardest part to get on was that bra, as he never had any experiences with doing such things. He only know how to take them off. When he dressed, he realized that girl's clothes tended to be tighter than boys. He felt uncomfortable in them, it wasn't him, but then again that was the point. Harry then hid the remainder of his boy clothes in the trunk, as he did not want to use his wand to dispose of them just yet.

After this, Harry returned to the mirror again and gave himself another look. He couldn't believe how different he looked. "Weird."

At first the voice coming his mouth startled him, but then he remembered McGonagall sounding the same way when she wore the ring. Shaking his head he thought he might go downstairs. The nigh had been so eventful that he was starting to feel his stomach growl.

He left his room and made his way into the lobby of the Leaky Cauldron. It seemed as nasty and dirty as ever, however to Harry it couldn't look more beautiful. It had been some time that he visited the place, and in his timeline, Hannah Longbottom had fixed the place up. It wasn't as charming as the run down joint the place was now.

"Just arrived then, Miss Hanson."

Harry reasoned that someone had come ahead of him and used the ring to check in. "Yes sir. I just wanted you to know I was here." Harry for the second time of his life heard his own voice sound like someone else's.

"I hope you enjoy your stay with us." Tom wiped his dirty mugs with a even dirtier rag. He was eyeing his now blonde hair, as it was probably red when the person checked him in. "Any family member of the Ministry employee is a friend to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Right…" Harry muttered slightly to himself, not sure what that meant. Perhaps it was Mr. Weasley who checked him in.

"Family of the Ministy?" A familiar voice came from behind him. On turning around he saw that the voice behind him was that of Hermione Granger. Once again, she shouldn't be there. She should be in Grimmald Place. Why was time so different? Harry suddenly felt like a fly caught in between two glass windows, no escape and totally exposed.

"Err—yeah. It's nothing special." Harry found himself saying.

"Yeah, the Ministry isn't in my good graces these days." Hermione said, but not in an accusing voice.

"Me either."

Hermione smiled sweetly. "Do I know you? You look so familiar."

Harry thought real quick. Hermione probably had seen the real person of this body in some book, older most likely. "That's because we both go to Hogwarts. You've not noticed me before?"

Hermione looked shocked. "Can't say I have."

"We're in the same year…I'm in Ravenclaw." Harry made his voice sound like he were giving her hints as if Hermione could ever remember a fictional person in their school before.

"I'm so sorry, I guess I've seen you but don't remember."

"That's okay. Not very many people did notice me. That and I've changed a bit over the summer. I usually keep to myself, you know. But you, you're completely different. Everyone knows you. You're Harry Potters girlfriend, right?"

Harry laughed inwardly at the last part. It just came to his mind to add that. It might be fun to give Hermione a rough time while he could get away with it. Hermione looked taken back, like she had never heard of anyone aside from Rita Skeeter say that before. She blushed at the mere thought of having that kind of romantic relationship with Harry.

"Um…no, he's just my friend."

"Sure, just a friend…" Harry gave a sarcastic tone. "He's kind of cute, though." Harry was all the more amused at how uncomfortable Hermione was getting. "I'm surprised. You seem so close."

"Well we aren't. He doesn't see me that way and I don't see him that way either, for the most part."

For the most part? Funny how people opened up to strangers. He had no clue that Hermione had even ever thought of him in that way before.

"T-That's cool how you can be friends like that" Harry said lamely. "I probably should head to bed. Tomorrow I have to go shopping for a complete wardrobe. All my clothes suddenly don't fit, you know how it is."

"I do." Hermione glanced down, her eyes widened for a moment then looked back up. "Listen, I'm here waiting in Diagon Alley for some friends. But they won't show up for a couple of days. You don't mind if we hang out? You know…be with someone else your own age?"

Harry thought it would be a bad idea to be with Hermione the whole time he was in Diagon Alley. He would have to try extremely hard not to give himself away. He thought the only way he could make himself seem not like himself at all would to make Naomi slightly stuck up or shy.

"Err…Okay. If you can stand being around me. Have a goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls  
by Glee-chan

Chapter Four:

Harry woke up the next morning his eyes opening heavily. He vaguely saw the image of a mirror over looking his bed. Then he saw the reflection of a girl looked directly at him. He started and jumped, his heart pounding. Then all at once, he realized that it was his own reflecting not some strange girl staring at him with a white face. It would have to be something he need to get used to. Naomi and him were the same person for the time-being and he'd just have to put up with it.

Putting on his one set of Naomi clothing, Harry notice an owl was waiting for him to wake up. This must be Lily the Owl. She had brought his Hogwarts papers with her. Harry also noticed that she was already in a cage. Someone must have dropped it off during the night, and didn't bother to wake him. While disturbed that his room was the center of traffic while he slept, Harry pushed that aside in his head, and got out of bed.

Then a thought came to him. He could use Lily the Owl to send his letter to Dumbledore. Then again if Dumbledore was afraid he was being watched, that probably was a bad idea. So he decided to be more covert. He grabbed another envelop and placed his Dumbledore letter inside of it. Then he addressed it to Professor Flitwick. Not only did the small teacher know about the secret of the ring, but no one would ever think that anyone would contact Dumbledore through him. Satisfied with this plan, he gave Lily the letter and gave her his instructions. In no time at all, the little owl was gone, flying swiftly out the window.

Sighing, hoping that he had done the right thing, he gathered the bag of gold he had received from Order members, his Hogwarts list, he just gotten from Lily, and made his way downstairs. On reaching the bottom of the stairs he saw that Hermione was already up, eating some of Tom's awful breakfast he served to guests, while reading the Daily Prophet. Harry found a seat near Hermione and waited for his breakfast to be brought to him. He noticed that on the front page a stock photo of him was shown underneath the heading "Harry Potter Expelled From Hogwarts."

Harry raised his eyebrows. Hermione seemed to have noticed company and placed down the paper and smiled politely. "Good morning Naomi."

"Your friend…he's on the front cover." Harry spit out, wanting more information on what the Prophet was saying about, and wondering what Hermione's reaction to it was.

"Oh. Harry? Yeah I know about that already. It's all nonsense, of course."

"Do you think so? Aren't you sad that he's sitting at home missing out on school?"

"Well…all I know is that he can't be in two places at once." Hermione smiled slightly then raised her newspaper towards her face again.

Harry blinked. Did Hermione know? Or was she just being coy? He thought if he pressed the issue he would look more suspicious so he shrugged it off when his breakfast arrived. He was half way through a sausage when Hermione placed down her paper and sighed, glancing at him.

"What is it?" Harry said, after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"My mind is just racing. Trying to figure things out, you know."

"I guess so." Harry pretended his plate was interesting. Hermione was starting to freak him out. She seemed like she was waiting for something.

Hermione smirked again. "What time is it?"

Harry glanced down automatically at his arm, then froze. His watch. He had forgotten to remove his watch. He had been wearing it all this time. Hermione must have noticed it the night before. He glanced up and saw she still had that smirk on her face. She knew. She always complained that he needed a new watch, as the glass face was cracked. Harry's mind raced. How to recover from this?

"Can you read it? I can't figure out this damn Muggle thing." Harry found himself saying.

"Wha-" Hermione blinked. "Jigs up, I know it's you."

"What do you mean?"

"That's Harry Potter's watch."

"It is?" Harry tried to look innocent. "I just found it on the floor in my room. I thought it looked neat."

Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it. "You really can't fool me you know. Your facial expressions give you away. You act just like him. And that watch is a dead give-a-way."

Harry was glad no one was in the room. Just the same, talking about this in the open was not the best idea. Harry gave a disgusted face. "You think I stole it don't you? Well come upstairs. I'll show you where I found it and then you won't think I'm a thief anymore."

Harry got up and quickly went upstairs, not looking back to see if Hermione was following him. As he reached his room he heard her footsteps follow in the door. On shutting the door, he locked it and leaned against it. He walked over to the widow that over looked the Muggle street and pulled the blinds down.

"You know you're really too clever for you own good." Harry muttered.

Hermione looked spooked that Harry was locking doors and closing window shades. "Well if you were in my position how would you react."

Harry faced her. "Okay you found me out."

"How did you do it? Polyjuice Potion?"

"Something like that…look, point is no one is supposed to know."

"Why not?" Hermione place her hands on her hips.

"Professor McGonagall doesn't want you and Ron to give away that I'm actually in Hogwarts instead of doing what the Ministry thinks I'm doing."

Hermione blinked. "Why are you going Hogwarts instead of hunting down V-Voldemort? Now that you're expelled, I figured that's the first thing you'd do. What purpose does it serve you hiding as…well…as a pretty girl."

"It's complicated, but Dumbledore just feels that I'm safer at Hogwarts." Harry thought he explained it in the most simple way possible. "And… I'm secretly working with him to stop Voldemort. It's suppose to be a big secret."

"B-But why didn't anyone tell us?"

"Like I said, they didn't want you to give away I'm really in school. The whole point of this plan is to keep me, you, Ron, and Ginny safe while Voldemort if looking for fake me. If you or anyone were to give away I'm actually in school then Hogwarts would be in danger. Or at least that's what they think. McGonagall even moved me to Ravenclaw just so I wouldn't be having this conversation with you right now. You're supposed to be at hanging out with the Order. No one could predict that I'd run into you here."

"No kidding? Well when you were expelled there was no reason for me to stick around, now was there. Plus Ron and I got into a big fight. I just wanted to go."

"What about?"

"Nothing in particular." Hermione blushed. "Anyway, I understand everything now. But really, Harry, you're just simply awful at being a girl."

"Noticed that, did you? It's not like I had to act like one before."

"You're going to need help. I can't believe those teachers threw you into this crazy plan and expected it to work out well."

"A memory charm is supposed to solve a lot of that, but you're right. I'm way over my head."

"Well… if I started hanging around you at school it might look suspicious." Hermione chewed her thumbnail. "So I don't know how much help I could me.

Harry snapped his fingers. "I'll write Professor McGonagall and tell her what's happened. I'll request that they edit the memory charm so that Hermione is friends with Naomi… but to make sure Ron and Ginny don't hang out with us because they think I'm stuck up or something."

Hermione shook her head. "You know they're going to find out eventually. You can't fake out your best friends."

"That's why I have you…I was worried about doing this alone, but maybe this was a blessing in disguise. I'll write Professor Flitwick when my owl comes back and request the change."

There was a silence between them, and in that time, Harry yanked off his his watch and tossed it in his trunk. The stupid thing had done enough damage. All the while, Hermione just stared at him in fascination. No doubt she was trying to see the Harry through the Naomi. But it was starting to creep him out. The longer she did it, the more embarrassed he was getting.

"What?" Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Polyjuice Potion should have wore off by now." Hermione told him with a small pout.

"I'm not taking Polyjuice."

"I don't know any other way to change you appearance. And why'd you pick a girl to be?"

"I didn't choose to be a girl." Harry flashed his ringer finger to Hermione and explained the full story to her.

Hermione smiled slightly. "Well then… I guess we can make the best of it then. Let's go shopping while we wait for your owl to come back. You need new clothes, and a real girl wouldn't have wore the same outfit she had been wearing the day before."

"What? Really?"

"That and how you eat. You'll need to work on that."

"What do you mean, how I eat?"

"No offense Harry, but you eat like a starved dog... like you don't know when your next meal is. You shovel food in your mouth as fast as you can. The only one I know who eats worse than you is Ron. Girls generally don't scarf down food like that."

"I never realized I did that."

"I have." Hermione's nose wrinkled. "I'll teach you to be a girl yet. First of all we need to get you some clothes. If you're going to play the rich stuck up type then we need to dress you like that."

"There's a difference?" Harry scratched the back of his head.

"Sure. You're not going to be wearing relaxing jeans now will you? Think about how Lavender Brown dressed when she wasn't in her robes. She dressed nice, in buttoned up blouses, skirts and dresses."

"I'm not wearing a dress, Hermione."

"No, Harry isn't, but Naomi is. You have to suck up your pride and just do it. Beside have you forgotten school uniforms for girls have skirts."

"I had until just now." Harry moaned.

"Plus we have to dress to your hair color and complexion. We don't want anything to clash. Oh and something that brings out your eyes. You have lovely blue eyes."

"They're not my eyes, and this is so complicated. Don't girls just put stuff on that feels alright and keeps them warm."

"Some girls do, but you really don't noticed those type, now do you?"

"Err…" Harry blinked at her. "I thought the whole point was not to get noticed."

"If a pretty girl is trying to hide you'd notice her more. Trust me, you have to play it that way."

"Fine."

"It's all about appearances. Even if an outfit looks simple most girls have planned it to look that way. We choose colors that look good on us and clothing styles that enhances the right parts of our bodies. It's a science. And you have to learn it."

"I'd rather fight the Whomping Willow." Harry groaned.

"No complaining now." Hermione smirked. Harry got the impressions she was getting way to into this.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls  
by Glee-chan

Chapter Five:

Part of Harry was glad for the distraction, as when there seemed to be quiet moments, he was thinking of his children. They didn't exist anymore, and there was no telling if trying to repeat the process with Ginny would bring them back. Wouldn't he have to conceive them on the same day, the same hour, in the same way? And wold both of them have to had the same body chemistry as before? Sure he could get her pregnant, but it could be a completely different child. In the end, it all seemed hopeless, and a little shopping trip with Hermione was proving to be something he needed to get his mind out of that funk..

Hermione, meanwhile, was having way too much fun shopping for Harry. Because he was a living doll, she wanted to try one of everything on him. Since he was not fighting the issue, she had him change regularly. At first Harry had been conscious in trying to ignore Naomi's semi-naked form in the mirrors, but by the end of the day the body did not seem so alien to him anymore. Oddly enough, it was his. He had seen his girl-side naked more times that day than he could count and didn't feel awkward about it anymore.

After getting school supplies, Muggle clothes, robes, and school robes, Harry and Hermione made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to drop off their purchases and to see if Lily had come back. The owl had returned, but she wasn't the surprise that awaited him in his bedroom. It was none other than Professor Dumbledore. Harry's heart raced. The last time he saw the man was on his death. In this timeline, that would be a year from now, if Dumbledore didn't change any of his actions.

"Professor!" Hermione gasped.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. I see our little rouse had little effect on you, as usual." He smiled at her shy face. "It seems you worked it out on your own."

"Yes sir."

"Well then. I suppose a change of plans is in order." Dumbledore said as if this wasn't a big problem. "Just try and keep this plan more of a secret from now on."

"Yes sir." Hermione repeated.

"Now. If you don't mind, I believe Mr. Potter and I have something to discuss in private. If you don't mind…"

"Oh! Uh, Yes sir." Hermione repeated again.

Awkwardly she scrambled out the room. Harry had forgotten how at awe she always was with the Headmaster. He might have had a personal connection with the old man, but she never did. For some reason Harry forgot about that. Once Hermione had shut the door, Dumbledore took out his wand and preformed several charms. The 15 year old in him wouldn't have known what he was doing, but the Auror did. He was sealing the door and making it so no one Hermione shaped could ease-drop on them.

"Should anyone should hear us it'll sound like an intriguing conversations about Chocolate Frog Cards." Dumbledore smiled.

It was only now did Harry notice that Dumbledore hadn't looked at him once. At first Harry was perplexed by this, but then he remembered his fifth year again. Voldemort was looking into Harry mind, trying to influence him. He had known this and started taking precautions before, but he forgot about Dumbledore not looking directly at him.

"It's all right, Professor, I'm practicing Occlumency." Harry reassured him.

Dumbledore nodded, not seeming as surprised as he should when Harry said so. "You did mention that you are from the future in your letter, however being that I have no idea how you would have done such a thing, I've chosen not to look at you just yet."

"Err, right." Harry scratched the back of his head. Where to begin?" **  
**"I often find that when I have to detail a great amount of information it's best when one starts at the beginning."

"Err… right. I guess there is no easy way to say this, so I'll just be blunt. I'm really am from the future."

Dumbledore nodded. "I see, please explain?"

So Harry repeated all the details of how he sent his memories back in time, this time taking the time to tell Dumbledore everything. The man had some questions himself about how Harry managed this, and seem satisfied with the answers he was given. Once they had established that Harry wasn't making things up, Dumbledore breathed in, taking it all in. That meant everything Harry had outlined to him in the letter was true.

Dumbledore, now not bothering to shield his gaze from Harry, spoke quickly. "So that explains the odd events taking place."

"So you figured it out?"

"Certainly not. But when Time Changes, certain people who are more… shall we say aware…. can sense something had happened. As soon as I captured the older Alecto Carrow, everything seemed to be off. Kingsley Shacklebolt was looking into the items that our time-travel came with. He did describe what looked like a poor replica of a time-turner. That started to confirm my suspicions. Then I got your letter. I had to see you in person to confirm what you wrote about is true."

"I see."

"The bigger issue is you. With Carrow being caught, it seems the danger in that regard is over. You're in your younger body. I assume that's all the visitors from another time we have? Ms. Granger didn't take part in this adventure, for instance?"

"No sir." Harry answered. "Just me. Well my memories from the future transferred into this timeline's Harry."

The Professor placed his fingertips together deep in thought. Harry was quiet for a while as well. After all that work he and Hermione had done to travel back, his whole life gone all for nothing. Carrow had been caught right away. Time would have changed anyway.

"I suspect that you are wondering if the timeline you remember is forever gone? I think not."

"Sir?"

"I do not believe that Alecto Carrow travel backwards in her timeline, but rather to a different timeline in the past. The moment she attacked me time should have changed your memeries if she was in the correct timeline. As it where it did not. The changes here does not affect your timeline. I suspect that your future is exactly as it was before. Your older self is still alive in his timeline, since you've got his memories."

"Still…" Harry murmured softly, feeling slightly sick. He would never see his kids again. The job he loved he had to wait years to obtain again. How could he relive the same time over again without changing history anymore than it was. Dumbledore seemed to be reading his thoughts without the aid of magic.

"This is a completely different timeline than it was before, Harry. As I just told you, Carrow has been caught. Since there is no danger on that end, you are not in danger of destroying time itself. As I said before, this an an alternate timeline than the one you are used to. This Harry Potter is a different the Harry Potter than existed before. In effect, you'll able to live a life how you want."

Harry was silent, absorbing it all in. So his children weren't dead. For all his future self knew, the plan worked and everything was normal. But what of this alternative time-line? What roles did he play in this version of thing? "There are some things I'll miss deeply." Harry spoke mainly to himself, reflecting on his children.

"Now you know why the tampering with time is frowned upon. Wizards have withered away in depression, longing for the loved ones and life left behind. It does not do well to obsess over things that can not be changed. The best way to battle this is the try and live a good but different life. To do what you always wanted to do, in effect."

"What I want is to defeat Voldemort again-"

"Ah, so we win!" Dumbledore beamed. "I have to say, I'm pleased."

"Oh yeah, we win." Harry told him, not resisting a smile. "But we could have done things a bit smarter. This time around we can do it without so many deaths."

"I'm both pleased and curious as to how you did it before. Your letter did not do the tale justice." Dumbledore said. "But this isn't the place for such a story. We can talk all about it once you're in Hogwarts. And speaking of which, I have some duties to perform that just can't wait. One of which being the complete removal of Future Alecto Carrow's memory."

Dumbledore was about to pull out his wand to undo the charms he had placed on the room when something came to Harry. He quickly held up his hand to stop him. He just had to know something.

"Hold on. One last thing. In my time, the Defense Against the Dark Arts was Dolores Umbridge. Yet Professor McGonnagall told me you re-hired Professor Moody. I can understand the changes so far, but that one-"

"Hmm." Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he smiled again. "It would seem that Cornelius did not see the need to keep a watch dog on me since I failed to appear at your hearing. In his mind he won a victory and made a fool out of me."

"Damn. One small event changed so many things." Harry muttered to himself.

Dumbledore nodded, then raised his wand and got back to work restoring the sound back to normal, and lifting the charms placed on the room. Then with a polite bow, he walked out of the room majestically. Harry watched him go. It was no surprise that Hermione was in the hallway, pretending to be interested in a portrait. On seeing her 15 year old self, he came to the complete realization that the time he remembered was lost to him. Now he was determined that bad events in his memory didn't happen again. He would defeat Voldemort and stay out of that poisoned marriage with Ginny.

"Harry, what did Professor Dumbledore want?" Hermione asked once she came into his room and shut the door behind her.

"Mostly to talk about changing the charm."

"Don't give me that." Hermione gave him an unbelieving voice. "If that were the case I wouldn't have to be shut out of the room."

"Okay, okay fine. We were discussing plans on how to defeat Voldemort. Since The Ministry is pretty much spying on everything he does, he had to charm the room."

"Oh." Hermione looked interested. "Well, tell me all about it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because this time, it's something only Professor Dumbledore and myself can do."

Hermione gave him an exasperated look. "Don't you think Ron and I could be of help? We've been through so much the last four years and came out on top every time."

"That was just luck, and you know it."

"Still… with V-Voldemort coming back, we need to do something."

And there it was. The beginning of Hermione thinking about what would become Dumbledore's Army. In this instance, Harry was sure they didn't need it. With him and Dumbledore taking care of Horcruxes, and Mad-Eye Moody in Hogwarts as a Professor, there was no need for the secret group. But he did remember the joy he took from teaching his friends how to fight, and the small moments he allowed himself to have with Cho Chang.

"You're going to be in Ravenclaw." Hermione said, causing his mind to focus on the present.

"What?"

"You won't be Gryffindor anymore."

"Oh, yeah. McGonagall said one of my dorm-mates would be some sixth year, Rebecca Snare. She made it out like I was supposed to know the girl, but I can't remember. She didn't say who else would be there."

"Rebecca is on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team." Hermione reminded him. "You aren't planning on trying out for their team are you?"

"You think I should?"

"Heavens NO! If you do, then Gryffindor will have trouble beating you."

"That and the fact that anyone who knows Quidditch will be able to tell that I fly my broom exactly like Harry Potter does."

"That too." Hermione smiled. "Maybe you can change how you fly?"

"Just how can I do that?"

"Muck up your flying or something…"

"You're no help. What's the point of playing Quidditch of I'm not playing it to the best of my ability?"

That night however, Harry thought it over in his bed. What would he do in Hogwarts with out his friends, Hagrid, or Quidditch. He could devote his times to his studies, sure, but that would get dull since he had the knowledge of a renowned adult wizard. Then again, living life as a girl would be interesting enough, did he really need more adventure? On shopping early that day Harry found that a girls life was far different than a boys, on just on doing the everyday things. People treated him different, especially men which creeped him out. Rolling over in bed, Harry wondered if he could pull it off, if he could really be Naomi Hanson.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls  
by Glee-chan

Chapter Six:

The quiet few days in Diagon Alley had ended once Harry and Hermione made for the Hogwarts Express. Hermione had warned Harry ahead of time that since the memory charm would not come into effect until they entered Hogwarts she could not talk to him much, and that he would have to keep to himself. This also meant that he was to stay away from Ron, Neville, Ginny, and anyone else he regularly talked to. To be sure he wouldn't, Hermione insisted they go early so Harry to get a compartment to himself and let people decided to sit with him or not.

After placing his trunk on the overhead compartment, Harry glanced out the widow of the motionless train, looking at all the students get on board. He saw the Mr. And Mrs. Weasley saying goodbye to Ron and Ginny, and quickly averted his eye to another direction. A sick feeling entered his stomach when he saw them. Even though Ginny was a 14 year old girl, his heartache from the memory of what she would do to him. Even though it wasn't fair to blame her for actions she hadn't jet committed part of him did. So he looked away, wanting to see anything but that cheating girl's face.

His eyes found another pretty girl to focus on, Cho Chang. She was 16 during this time, and his 15 year old body was pumping with horomones just looking at her. Harry was starting to fear that the longer he was a teenager, the more he'd act like one. As he watched his first crush board the train, he had thought of how things ended between them in his timeline. He had a fleeting thought of repairing the mistakes he made, but that would be impossible as Naomi.

"You're not saving these seats for anyone, are you?"

And there she was. As if she was had been a firefly drawn to the light of his thoughts on her, she appeared. Cho was standing there, smiling sweetly at him, looking prettier than she has any right to be.

"Err—no."

"Oh. Do you mind if I sit here? Being with a fellow Ravenclaw, and one I don't recognize might be good for me at the moment."

"Why's that?"

"You know… because of Cedric." Cho looked down, her smile leaving her. "People just keep asking me questions…" On look at his face, she must have assumed that Harry didn't know her as she blushed and shook her head. "Oh, so sorry, I forgot, where are my manners. I'm Cho, Cho Chang."

"I know. I'm Naomi."

Cho slowly came into the compartment and placed her trunks away. Then she took a seat next to Harry, sighing heavily. He could tell it had been a horrible summer for her.

"I'm sorry about… you know."

"Thanks." Chi sighed. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"I can relate." Harry smiled politely. He was sure that she'd be saying something completely different if she knew who she was talking too.

"I don't recall seeing you before," Cho changed the subject, trying to cheer herself up. " and you think I's remember you being that you're so pretty."

"I think by the time we reach school you'll remember…" Harry smirked slightly to himself.

The train started up and they traveled. They gave each other small talk, and Harry had to remember his lessons with Hermione the previous days on how to sit and talk less like himself and more like a girl. However the person he had modeled Naomi after was Lavender Brown, so he found it difficult to do so without Cho noticing. Since Cho and Lavender were similar in a lot of ways, he didn't want to come off as if he was making fun of her. So he pulled back on the rich girl act.

As the lunch trolley rolled up Harry bought one of everything as he normally did and shared with Cho. They barely talked about anything important, as Cho did not seem to want to tell to a stranger about her feelings. Harry was a bit relieved. He didn't know how long he could lie to her, make up stories on the spot, then have them proved wrong when they arrived at school when the memory charm would come into effect. Every so often Cho would stare at him, as if she were trying to remember the blonde girl. Harry wished she wouldn't and was glad when the train stopped, arriving at Hogwarts.

Upon everyone exiting the train, a bright light flashed in the night sky then suddenly vanished. It looked as if lightning were in the clouds. Everyone looked up at it, then paid it no mind when it didn't happen again. Suddenly Harry felt his head buzz. 6 years worth of fake memories had also been inserted into his brain. Now he had two sets of foreign memories in one body. His head instantly pierced with a headache. No one else seemed to have a headache, as they just went about their business, getting onto carriages to get to the castle.

"Hey Naomi!" Harry stopped. It was Padma Patil. His new memories told him that Padma was a very close friend. It was strange how he could recall events that they had done together yet he knew that they didn't happen. But it seemed so real that he almost was unsure if he did those things with her or they were invented.

"I didn't see you on the train at all, Pari." Padma smiled. His memories told him that Padma called him 'Pari', which was hindi for 'Angel'. He didn't know why, and neither did Naomi. "I was with my sister and some other Gryffindors. One was some girl named Romilida Vane. She's this stuck up girl who thinks she's cuter than she is. Anyway, she was going on and on about how she was going to date Harry Potter, and she was all dressed up for a date."

"Must suck for her that he got expelled." Harry said. Even without the new memories he knew Padma, and her twin sister, loved gossip.

"Totally!"

"Tottally-tottally!" Harry heard himself respond automatically. Somehow he knew he was supposed to say that. They both giggled at the inside joke that Harry realized both of them shared. This was odd. Way too odd.

"Like Harry Potter is in her league anyway." Padma rolled her eyes. "Even if my sister had a bad date with him, he's still too famous. She never had a chance."

"Err… yeah."

"Come on, let's get on a carriage. It's so cold out here my tits are about to freeze off."

Harry was taken aback by this. But in his mind the new information told him that Padma was crude and foul mouthed among her friends. He wondered how Professor McGonagall's memory charm could be so accurate. Padma grabbed his hand and the both of them got onto a semi-empty carriage. By coincidence Cho was also on board. She gave a small wave to Harry. Joining them directly afterward was Luna Lovegood. Harry had a strange feeling on seeing her She was supposed to be with Neville, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. He remembered because that was the first time he met her. She was the only one who saw the Threstrals. Why was she here?

"Chang? What's going on!" Padma gave Cho a hug. Cho looked slightly embarrassed but hugged back. "Why are you hangout out with us lower classman?"

"No reason."

Harry felt bad for her. He wanted to make it right somehow. "Hey, don't worry. No matter what we got your back, okay?"

Padma and Luna looked at each other, not understand the context of this, but Cho blushed. "Thank you Naomi."

Luna give a misty eyed glance at Cho. "You're still mourning Cedric Diggory, aren't you?"

Harry forgot that Luna had a tendency to blurt out what ever was on her mind. She was so blunt it was surprising every time. And now she had brought up the issue Cho had been avoiding. As such her mood changed.

Crossing her arms under her chest, Cho looked completely irritated. "That's none of your business, Loony Luna." Cho spoke out of contempt. "Honestly, why do you speak to people like that?"

"Perhaps for the same reason you call people names." Luna looked unaffected by Cho's insult, pulled out an issue of _The Quibbler,_ and glanced at the magazine.

"Anyway…" Padma broke the awkward silence. "Did you see Romilida Vane…"

Hogwarts was as welcoming as ever when they reach the Great Hall. Harry was a little nervous, thinking that Cedric's murder would still be looming over the place, but it seemed everyone had picked themselves up from the tragedy and moved on. Harry out of habit almost started for the Gryffindor table, but Padma's arm was interlaced in his, and she dragged him to the Ravenclaw table. It was so odd sitting with people he barely knew, yet somehow did due to the memory charm. The new memories had all sorts of stories that went along with each Ravenclaw and it puzzled him greatly.

In his real life, he felt closest to Luna than the others, but Luna seemed to ignore him. They weren't in the same year and they didn't really know each other. Add to the fact that Padma and Naomi were not so kind to Luna in the past, and it made things awkward. Cho was sitting near them again, mainly because she was avoiding most of her friends like she was doing on the train.

After the sorting ceremony and grand feast, Professor Dumbledore stood up, raised his hands to silence them, then welcomed all the students to Hogwarts.

"Hello students. Welcome first years. A grand adventure awaits you this year at Hogwarts. This school has seen many tragedies over the years, but it is a testament to this school that we remain strong through the hard times. As all of you are aware you fellow classmate, Cedric Diggory, was taken from us. But Hogwarts was never one to close when trouble fell upon it. Hogwarts will stand tall. Hogwarts will show the it's gratitude to Diggory's memory by carrying on!"

There was an eruption of cheers from all students, even those in Slytherin, Harry noted. Not all students in that house were complete prats as Malfoy was. Professor Dumbledore silenced them again, looking pleased.

"To honor the memory of all who have fallen during the years at school, this year Hogwarts will conduct a school wide competition. T he winner of this competition will be named Hogwarts Champion." There was a murmur of excitement at this news. When the noise died down, Dumbledore continued. "A member of each house will be selected to compete in these challenges. Only one member of each house will be selected. 5th years and up will be allowed to compete in this. As they advance, they will also give their houses house points. The challenges will be tough and difficult as many of you have witnessed the Triwizards Tournament last year. The idea is the same, but the winner will receive the first ever Hogwarts Champion metal, among other prizes. The other competitors will also receive awards for their accomplishments. This whole competition is about school spirit and I except to see it from every single one of you!"

Despite feeling like an adult every now and then, this made him feel like a kid. Harry could not believe he was getting excited about school again. He thought he would only be bidding his time until Voldemort was defeated, but this Hogwarts Competition would make things extremely interesting. Even if this was taking a huge departure from what happen in his timeline, he approved. Anything was better than Umbridge's rule.

"More information about the Competition will be announced later. For right now, it's desserts then bed. Welcome again, all of you, to Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore sat down to an applause and people were already talking about the Hogwarts Champion as they dug into desserts. As Harry pondered all of that, a Ravenclaw prefect came up to him and handed him a note. At first he thought it would be something from Dumbledore, but it seemed that it was just a room number for the dorm room he would have.

"What's that?"

"I got assigned a new room." Harry showed Padma."

"What?" She gave a pout. "Why? Isn't that on the 6th years floor?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded, looking at it. "I don't know. Maybe it's a mistake. I'll talk to Flitwick tomorrow." Harry said, but he knew better. They assigned him a room with older girls so that they'd keep an eye on him.

After protesting more about the room change, Padma started rattling on about everything that slipped into her head. Even Cho looked annoyed. When the meal was over the four started for the Ravenclaw dormitories. However, before they left the Great Hall, Hermione ran up to Harry.

"Hello Naomi."

"Uh—hi Hermione." Harry felt taken back for a second at Hermione just running up to him like that.

"So what did you think of the Hogwarts Competition?" Hermione just got to the point.

Cho was still in a bad mood. For some reason whatever Hermione had said rubbed her the wrong way. "Obviously we all are excited about it Granger."

Hermione get pink in the face, but ignored Cho's rudeness. "Are you planning on joining, Naomi?"

"I've thought about it." Harry was wondering if this conversation had a point.

"Are you sure you want to try? As your tutor, I'll be extremely worried if you get chosen."

That was it. Hermione didn't want him to join because he'd draw attention to himself. Before he could respond to this however Cho responded for him. "What business is it of a Gryffindor to say what a Ravenclaw can and can't do? Naomi can try-out if she wants."

"I'm only concerned, Cho."

"Maybe you should be more concerned about yourself instead of other people." Cho narrowed her eyes.

Harry's new memories told him that Cho had spent countless hours pondering if Hermione was Harry's girlfriend. And with those new memories he learned something new about Cho. She actually was interested in him before Cedric asked her out the previous year. In a way he felt flattered, but he needed think about that later. Hermione and Cho were about to get into a fight over nothing.

"Hey, thanks Hermione, I'll consider it. Maybe I'll focus more on Quidditch?" Harry grabbed Cho's arm. "But really, you should be focused on Gryffindor… if you're not, Ravenclaw will beat you and become Hogwarts Champion."

Hermione, pink in the face, saw Harry saved her and Cho from an unpleasant fight, and a slight smile came on her face. "Dream on." She said playfully.

"I'd say Gryffindors chances of winning the Hogwarts Championship will be slim now that Harry Potter is expelled." Luna just had to say something.

"What?" A boy nearby Luna asked.

Cho also looked interested. "What do you mean Luna?"

"Have you not been reading that toilet-paper you call a newspaper. Harry was expelled for fighting Dementers." Luna said. "Although _The Quibbler_ has the real story."

Padma rolled her eyes. "What's the real story then, Luna?"

"He's playing it clever." Luna said simply, believing every word of what she spoke. "Harry is hiding among the werewolves, bidding his time to draw You-Know-Who out so he can capture him."

The idea was crazy, but partially right. He did not know if he could count a gang of giggling girls as werewolves though - even after he saw how they ate when boys weren't looking.

"That's insane, Luna. Why would he be hiding with werewolves?"

"Oh, you didn't know? _The Quibbler_ had an article about Harry and his relationship with werewolves over the summer. Oh yes, he stands up for the rights of the good werewolves, the ones that haven't joined with You-Know-Who... and for vampires as well."

Despite himself he and everyone else laughed at such a crazy notion. "Vampires?" Cho asked through giggles. "Aren't those creatures that suck human's blood?"

"Of course, but not all vampires do that. Just the ones without souls. Not every vampire is a killer you know."

Padma rolled her eyes again. "Right. Well I'm heading to bed. See you around Pari."

"Bye."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls  
by Glee-chan

Chapter Seven:

When they arrived at the Ravenclaw House dormitories, Cho answered a riddle all students were required to do before entering into the common room. Harry had forgotten about this, and committed this little tid-bit for future reference. They stopped in the common room to say hi to a couple of people, before heading to the 6th year floor. Harry checked his number again and followed the door number to reach the correct door room. It seemed that as he did so, he was trailing Cho. Cho looked curious about this, stopped and looked at his number.

"That's my room."

"Y-Your room?" Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

"Yes. One of the girls staying with us left last year. I best that's why you're in our room. There's an opening."

"But-" Harry knew this was true, but a plothole was starting to come to mind. If Naomi was a student before, then where was she sleeping before? It seemed no one was thinking it was odd that someone who had been there the whole time was changing room.

Dread was feeling his mind now as she followed Cho. Perhaps McGonagall and Flitwick must have thought that since he and Cho were both into Quidditch they'd get along. There was no way she knew that he had been into her romantically. Now his first crush would be his room mate. Even though part of him felt like a grown man, most of him also felt like a teenage boy. This was going to be difficult.

They entered Cho's dorm room and it seemed that Rebecca Snare was sitting on a bed next to Marietta Edgecombe. So those would be his room mates. The sneak, and some girl he didn't remember. The bad part of it was, they all were pretty. What were those teachers thinking?

"Hello Naomi?" Marietta asked on seeing her, she gave Cho a confused look.

"She got transferred here, since Jenna left. I guess she got into a big fight last year or something, I don't know. We're supposed to look out for her." Cho explained.

Harry didn't know any of this. "Wait, how do you know that?"

"A Prefect pulled me aside and asked me to look out for you. I didn't know what he meant until I saw you were assigned to our room."

"Oh."

"So you're a trouble maker, huh?" Rebecca asked.

"I guess so." Harry felt odd. "Which bed is mine?"

Rebecca took the lead and pointed her in the right direction, Harry saw Barty Crotches trunk by the bed and went over to it. Harry quickly found an excuse to look in his trunk. He started changing into his pajamas with his back towards Cho and the others, hearing them change out of their clothes. In the meantime the Ravenclaw girls started gossiping about something else, taking his lead and starting undressing themselves.

"I didn't see Harry." Marietta said tentatively to Cho. "When I didn't see you on the train, I thought you went to find him."

"He's not here this year. I was with Naomi." Cho said. On hearing his fake-name he turned and forgetting he was supposed to not be looking. He caught a glance at Cho pulling off her sweater. Turning around, Harry suddenly was interested in the close in his trunk,

"Cute bra, Rebecca."

"Thanks, I got it at Madam Dunes."

"How much was it?"

"It wasn't too much, but a bit expensive." Rebecca was saying.

Harry blushed, wishing those girls would hurry and get dressed.

"I just don't get what Harry sees in Granger." Cho blurted out seemingly out of no where. Apparently she was still smarting from the almost fight they had.

"Maybe he liked her for a long time and kept it to himself. Then at the Yule Ball when she suddenly got pretty-" Marietta speculated, but was interrupted by Rebecca.

"Yeah! She has a point, Cho, the girl got wicked hot."

"I don't think so. Harry is that type of guy that can't hide his true feelings. You saw how he acted around me…" As Cho talked, Harry gritted his teeth, wanting to die from embarrassment. He was glad his back was towards her. "He was so cute, all nervous and everything. He never acted that way towards Granger."

"I always thought they'd make a cute couple. Sorry Cho." Another girl said out of no where. She must have came in when Harry's back was turned as he had no clue who the speaker was.

Harry made his way to his bed with somehow not looking at the girls, who were taking an extremely long time to change. If they stop talking for two seconds they could be over with it in no time. Did girls always take that much time?

"You're crazy, Nanette." Cho muttered. Harry barely reconized that voice now. It was Nanette Desford. She was a member of the Exploding Snap Card Club. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side, anyway?"

"I wasn't aware that you were over Diggory yet." Nanette had said.

In the meantime, Marietta had wandered her way to Harry's bed and sat down on it. Thankfully she was in her pajamas. "Why so shy?"

"What do you mean?"

"You changed so quickly and refused to look at us." Marietta voice was loud enough to carry to the rest of the room. Nanette, Rebecca, and Cho had stopped talking to started to listen.

"No it wasn't like that at all." Harry's mind raced. "I'm tired, and I wanted out of those clothes you know?"

"I know the feeling." Nanette yawned.

Rebecca smirked. "Nanette's looking for a girlfriend again? Do you feel bad that you missed checking out the 5th year?"

"Shut up Rebecca!" Nanette lowered her eyes brows.

"Don't feel too bad. I'm sure Naomi doesn't like girls with hardly nothing to show of up front."

Nanette's cheeks went slightly pink, but she kept a serious face and raised an eyebrow. "You're horrible. Just because I like girls don't mean I check them out all the time"

Harry felt bad for Nanaette, but also was glad Rebecca had unknowingly saved him from explaining why he wasn't looking at them change. He thought in the morning he better look in their general direction, just to be safe, but blur his eyes and not really look at anything. It just felt wrong.

"Anyway… I wish Harry was here this year." Cho continued her rant. "I really need to talk to him about… about everything."

"About Diggory, you mean?" Harry let out before he could stop it.

"Yeah. He was there win it happened. I just have to know if… well, you understand, don't you Naomi?"

"I guess so. But… what do you really want to know? I mean he was there when it happened. Don't you think asking him questions like that would be hard? He did watch him die, for crying out loud." Harry muttered.

"Oh. I—uh. You don't understand. I don't want to trudge up bad memories. I just want to know…." Cho blushed, but could tell that what he said effected her and she didn't finish her thought.

Rebecca was raising her hands in the air, thinking that maybe Cho might attack, completely reading the girl wrong. "Okay. There's a bit too much drama in here. I think we should call it a night, right Marietta?"

"Yeah. Let's just forget about it."

Cho gave Harry a sad look. He could tell she wasn't angry at him. She seemed more interested in how he seemed so insightful on something Naomi should know nothing about. Perhaps he had been a bit careless. But he had always wanted to say that to Cho. Back in his past, she always was focused on her loss, she never took in account for Harry's. Maybe this Cho might be different.

The next morning came, and Harry followed through with his plan to look in the general direction of them of the changing girls without actually looking at them. No one seemed to notice, as they were chatting it up just like they had done the night before. Harry wondered if this was some kind of unspoken girl-rule or something. Still even with blurred images of the girls, he had a vague idea what eached looked like without clothes. Part of his teenaged body was titillated, while the adult in him was screaming. Both sides of him, however, felt ashamed for having to look.

Breakfast had a sense of urgency as everyone expect for teachers. All the students were anxious to learn more about the Hogwarts Competition. But Dumbledore seemed to be taking his time with his sausage and didn't get around to making any big announcements. As they were heading to their first class, Harry separated from the 6th years and joined his fellow 5th years. Padma was immediately at his side, beaming at him.

They had Transfiguration with the Gryffindors, and as they walked to class Harry over heard a conversation between Seamus and Dean, his former room-mates. Apparently they thought he couldn't hear them because he was sure they wouldn't be talking like if they knew he could.

"Hey, you've seen Padma Patil?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Who hasn't?" Seamus spoke with a grin. Harry could tell without even looking at him.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about her breast got bigger. I think they're bigger than her twins."

"I don't know about that. Parvati has a good wrack too?" Seamus countered. "Besides, I'm not looking at her tits."

"You're an ass-man anyway, aren't you Seamus? Too much balls-to-jaw for you?"

"Oi! I'm no fairy!" Seamus said a little louder. "Why are you asking about Padma anyway?"

"Because she's walking right in front of us, you ponce. Why do you reckon I am?"

"Whatever. I thought you were into Ginny Weasley."

"So what, I can admire the view, can't I? Same with Cho Chang."

"That's Harry's girl, you know that?"

"Yeah, well he isn't around to claim her, now is he? Besides he wouldn't mind me calling her hot. It's simple truth. The girl is hot, it can't be helped."

"I guess not."

"She's so hot, I'd suck sake outta her ass in front of her grandmother."

Harry coughed in shocked, as did Dean on how vulgar that was.

"Don't let YOUR potential girlfriend Ginny hear you talking like that."

"Why would she care? She's too busy daydreaming about Harry anyway." Dean's voice went slightly lower. "Anyway, what do you think about Naomi. She's gotten hotter over the summer, don't you think?"

"A bloke would be blind not to notice." Seamus said, not bothering to lower his voice. Harry lowered his eyebrows. He was only a couple of people a head of them, surely they had to know he heard them.

"I wouldn't mind seeing what's under those robes, if you know what I'm saying." Dean said.

"No I don't. Put it in plain English so all the kids around us can plainly understand." Seamus teased.

Harry's eye twitched. He wondered if girls had to go through this all the time. If they heard or noticed boy staring at them and just ignored it. He glanced at Padma, who was giving Naomi a polite smile. She had heard the whole conversation as well, and was giving her friend a comforting look. It was true, girls just pretended to not hear or see things like that. Now more than ever he started to feel sorry for all the girls he had gawked at.

As they reached the classroom, he and Padma took seats next to each other. Her twin joined them, despite the house divid. Padma immediately started whispering about what the boys had said about them to her in a bitter voice. While they were doing that, Harrynoticed Hermione and Ron sitting in their normal seats. No one sat where Harry would normally have sat, as if playing homage to a great loss.

Professor McGonagall stood in front of them, as intimidating as ever. After glancing slightly at Harry for a split second, she brought the class in order. "As many of you know, this is the start of your O.W.L.s year, or Ordinary Wizarding Level. As such each class's difficulty level has raised. Get a good grade on your O.W.L.s and you can continue the subject your next year. Receive a bad grade and some serious thought much be taken on your plans for the future. Any questions so far."

Lavender Brown raised her hand. Harry could only wonder what this question could be, as there really wasn't anything to ask. All the same McGonagall allowed Lavender to ask her question. "Professor, I've noticed that Harry Potter isn't at Hogwarts this year. His vacant seat over there is like strange haunting presence pressuring us all. I was wondering if the _Daily Prophet_ has got it right, and if Harry was really expelled because he was talking about You-Know-Who?"

The whole class suddenly shifted their attention back to McGonagall. She didn't look nervous, as she seemed to know that this question was coming. "I am not in the know on all Potter related, but I do know this: Harry Potter was punished by the Ministry of Magic for conjuring a Patronus Charm to fed Dementors off of his cousin. The teaching staff has found this unfair, but rules are rules. Nevertheless, the Headmaster has arranged for private tutors to teach Mr. Potter until this whole misunderstanding is cleared up. Whether the _Daily Prophet_ has the details in order is up to conjecture."

Hermione also raised her hand. "Why would the Ministry allow this? He used a charm in front of a Muggle, yes, but why was a Dementor in a Muggle area anyway. He should be allowed to finish his schooling at Hogwarts."

"We believe the same thing you do, Hermione. Mr. Potter can recieve Hogwarts credit through private tutors. Don't worry Ms. Granger, Potter will be graduating the same time you will."

"That is, if he lives." Ron muttered sadly. "You-Know-Who is back after all."

There was a low murmuring in the class. Harry wondered why his absence was this interesting that class time was being taken from it to talk about it. Hermione turned her head back and looked at Padma, Parvati, and Harry.

"Remember what Luna said. Harry's really with the werewolves." Padma joked in Naomi's ear.

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and vampires right?"

McGonagall finally started the lesson. By the end, everyone was stressing out over the intense homework they all had. Everyone but Harry that was. He found himself having to hold back his knowledge and skill as not to draw any attention to himself. But Harry was secretly glad that he had his future memories to draw from. O.W.L.s, he remembered, was a stressful year.

By lunch time Harry was both touched and annoyed that the main topic of conversation through-out the school was Harry Potter. Harry wasn't even "there" yet he was still center of attention. He glanced at the Slytherin table to see a reaction to the Harry Potter controversy. But if Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe, cared about Harry's absence, they didn't show it. Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl who hung on every word out of Malfoy's mouth, was looking a bit depressed. He remembered the girl as being ugly from his memories. But she didn't seem as much now that so many years had separated him from his time at school. What she was depressed at, he could only guess, but he'd take a wild swing and say that it was because Malfoy was ignoring her.

After lunch, Professor Dumbledore calmed the school down. Forgetting about the gossip that surrounded his abscence, Harry perked up. Everyone expected what was next. The Headmaster was about to explain The Hogwarts Competition in detail.

"I suppose there is no more holding back, now is there. The Hogwarts Competition is something that must be resolved in many of your minds. Very well. What have we already stated? Only 5th years and up will be allowed to compete, only one member of each house, and the winner of this competition will be named Hogwarts Champion. We're all up to date, I think. Now, we have Four Houses, we have four competitors, and naturally we'll have four contests. Not only will the competitors be graded on how they finish, but on point systems. As stated before the house they represent will be awarded points, equaling to the points they had received in the challenges. Sounds similar to the Triwizards Tournament? Well it is. The challenges will be challenging and there will be another dance held at Christmas."

The Great Hall erupted in murmurs and giggles. McGonagall silenced them with her hand. Then allowed Dumbledore to continue.

"As with the Goblet of Fire, a similar devise has been chosen to select one student from each house. Aging spells, among other things…" Harry swore he looked at him "…will not be effective on the Basin of Selection. Asking someone else to place their name in the Basin will even be recognized. Everyone is allowed to at submit their names, but the basin has been enchanted to only recognize those fifteen years old and older, have tremendous magic potential, among other things." Once again, Harry swore the Headmaster looked at him. Harry was sure he did not want Naomi competing and that he probably placed a spell that denied Naomi's parchment. "The Basin of Selection will be placed out after diner tonight, and all those who wish to place their name in may do so. By tomorrow evening I will collect the results and see whom the Basin has chosen as the house champions."

Once again murmurs broke out. Dumbledore sat down and let the students absorb the information they had received. Harry did not feel as excited as everyone else, as he was sure that precautions had been placed in the Basin to deny his entry. But this competition may be one of the most exciting things that had happen in Hogwarts. They wouldn't be competing against schools they never heard of before, but against the other houses. It was more grand than playing Quidditch.

"Oh, this is so exciting." Cho smiled.

"Planning on joining?" Harry asked.

"Maybe. I was talking about a second Yule Ball, though. My first choice isn't attending this year, but that won't stop me from not choosing someone else and having a good time."

Padma smiled. "Just don't ask Ron Weasley. He was an awful date."

"Who are you going to ask, Naomi?" Cho asked.

Harry felt his face get warm. He was a girl… that meant that he had to ask a boy. There was no way that was happening. They had to be out of their minds if they thought he was going to another stupid ball. "I was thinking of skipping it."

All three girls gasped, as if he had set Gilderoy Lockhart hair on fire. Padma shook her head. "Why would you want to do that?!"

Harry looked back in his Naomi memories. He couldn't see any placement of her ever going out with boys. Somewhere in his head he thanked Professor McGonagall for saving him that horrible memory. "I'm not into boys. They're so rude and they think that all girls are eye candy." Harry said, then recalled the conversations he had over-heard many times from the girls in Gryffindor common room.

"You're upset about what Seamus and the Dean where saying earlier aren't you?" Cho asked.

"You heard about that?"

Cho blushed. "Yes. That bit about the sake was much I think. But not all boys are like that. Just because you've had bad luck with boys in the past doesn't mean you should give up dating one."

Padma nodded. "That's right. Plus how many times does a ball happen in this school!"

Harry was tempted to say "to often" but caught himself.

"You can't give up that opportunity!" Cho pressed also.

"I'm just tired of boys." Harry's mind was racing. "Besides I don't like anyone."

"You're joking." Padma rolled her eyes. "There are plenty of cute guys out there."

"I don't care if they're cute or not. I just don't want too, okay? The thought of it makes me feel sick." Harry grumbled.

Nanette perked up slightly. He had forgotten she was there. "Why not go with a girl then?"

Both Padma and Cho dropped their jaws. Harry coughed. "What do you mean?"

"Take a friend with you instead of a date." Nanette quickly said, clearing up the confusion. "I didn't mean… I mean… what did you three thinking I was suggesting?"

Padma pretended to be drinking her Pumpkin Juice and Cho suddenly was looking over at the Slytherin table. Nanette scowled at them, still mad at being teased the night before.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls  
by Glee-chan

Chapter Eight:

The rest of the day went on far to long for Harry. He wanted dinner to happen so he could place his name in the Basin of Selection. But he seemed to be the only girl among his group that was more excited about the Hogwarts Competition than the Christmas Dance. It was so far off yet some girls had already started trying to get dates for it. It was totally ridiculous to him, but he had to act slightly interested in the dance, as not to make Padma and Cho question him anymore about it.

At dinner, the Great Hall was alive with activity. While everyone ate, nearly all of them were staring at the Basin of Selection. Dinner seemed to go by quickly as nearly every one was choking down their food. Harry noticed that he was probably the only one that ate normally, although he felt pressured with Padma and Cho forcing him to hurry up. He knew in the back of his mind that the Basin would not select Naomi Hanson's parchment. However he had a plan that he would attempt later that night with a little help from his invisibility cloak.

All the same, Cho and Padma made Harry write Naomi's name on parchment and attempt to place it in the Basin with them. As predicted in his mind, the Basin saw that Harry had an enchantment on him and would not except his parchment. Cho and Padma were baffled by this, as they had no clue that Naomi was just Polyjuice Ring illusion. Harry laughed it off by saying that he performed a glamour on himself to change the color of his hair. As ridiculous as this sounded to him, they bought it.

As they headed back to the Ravenclaw dormitories the four of them discussed the Hogwarts Competition together.

"It's really messed up that you couldn't enter, Naomi." Padma complained. "At least you have the Christmas Ball."

"I'm jumping with excitement." Harry smirked. "I have a plan though, about the Basin. I'm going to try again."

"They're taking up the Basin early tomorrow morning. You'll have to wake up really early." Luna, having joined them, pointed out.

"Well I still have to try, don't I? I mean everyone else gets to try out in this school, it's unfair that I can't because of a stupid glamour." Harry muttered.

When they arrived in they're room and Harry had to sit through the uncomfortable process of changing in front of the girls again, not that he was embarrassed about Naomi's body, but more embarrassed that he had to pretend not to care on looking at three half-naked girls. Thankfully Marietta did not ask him why he was acting weird this time, but she did seem to be keeping an eye on him after the first night.

When they all went to bed, Harry waited for the others to go to sleep, which was a process as Harry soon realized that girls liked to talk before they went to sleep. They always talked. But when Harry was sure everyone was breathing heavily, Rebecca's snoring made it hard to tell if everyone was asleep, Harry slipped out of bed and quietly removed his invisibility cloak out of his trunk. Then taking one last look at the girls, he slipped the cloak over him and snuck out of the room.

Getting to the Great Hall was a piece of cake, with the Maunders Map and Invisibility Cloak. The Basin was unguarded and the room was empty, all but one person. Hermione. Just how did she know he was going to show up?

"I can hear you, Harry."

Harry pulled off the cloak, placing the Map in his pocket and pulling out his parchment with "Naomi Hanson" written on it. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm seeing if I can talk sense into you. I figured the Basin wouldn't let Naomi Hanson enter, but not Harry Potter with Naomi's name on the parchment." Hermione smiled. "You know you're supposed to keep a low profile. Somehow being a champion in this competition, for a house that you're technically not a part of, just seems like you're asking for people to notice you."

"You know that's not it Hermione. But this is one of the most exciting things to happen in Hogwarts."

"You already won the Triwizard Tournament…what's the difference?"

"It…it just is." Harry couldn't really think of a good reason.

Hermione crossed her arms underneath her chest. "Right…"

Harry felt guilty for some unknown reason. It was just the look she gave him. "Look, Hermione. If I don't do something, then I'll be dwelling on wanting to be out there looking for Voldemort. I already have second thoughts about hiding here instead of doing my original plan. This competition would give me something to do."

"Like O.W.L.s aren't enough?"

"I'm not a school junkie like you, Hemrione."

"I can't talk you out of it then?"

"I don't think so."

Hermione gave a sigh and walked towards the door. "I'll be the look out then. We can't have someone walking in here and seeing Harry Potter…especially since he'll be wearing girl pajamas."

Harry smiled slightly and walked over towards the Basin of Selection. He reached for the ring on his finger and attempted to pull it off. But because he had been wearing it so long it took a great deal of pulling in order to take it off. He didn't feel a change, but knew it worked when his vision got blurry and his clothes got tighter. Harry decided not to look at his boy body in female clothes, as he did not want to have anymore nightmares than the one Voldemort had been pumping in his head since he arrived at school. He quickly placed his parchment into the Basin, stepped away, then replaced the ring back on his finger. His vision cleared up and his clothes felt as comfortable as girl clothes could get. What bothered Harry was that he was getting used to them.

"I'm done…it worked." Harry heard Naomi's voice call to Hermione.

"I hope you're happy…Naomi." Hermione said that name sarcastically.

"Hermione…there's no guarantee that I'll get selected anyway…" Harry felt like he had to reassure her.

"Oh, of course you will. Now that you're in Ravenclaw, you pretty much the most powerful wizard in that house." Hermione pouted.

Harry smiled. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not."

Hermione blushed slightly. "Don't smile at me like that. It's scary seeing that smile from another person."

"Like you said before…Naomi is me now. I better go to bed. Marietta Edgecombe has been watching me. She's smarter than she looks."

"Could have fooled me."

He returned back to his dorm room without any major issues. After he placed his treasures back into his trunk, he crawled back in back and immediately passed out. He wasn't in the mood for watching Voldemort send him down the hallways of the Department of Mysteries, so he increased his protection as he slept, wanting something a bit less stressful. Perhaps Voldemort's visions would have been better. His mind went to his three children and his wife, people he'd never see again. He got into another argument with Ginny, then spent the rest of his dream sulking with Lily. The boys too their mother's side.

"Daddy, why'd you have to leave me?" Lily had said to him. "I'm all alone now. Why did you leave me?"

"You know why…" Harry tried to explain.

But Lily was deaging right in front of him. She was now a Hogwart's graduate, fresh out of school. "Come back! I need you! Come back!"

"I can't! I want to but I can't."

Lily was not a teenager, possibly around the same age he was now. "Daddy! I'm scared!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I can't come back!"

Now she was an eleven year old girl. Tears were streaming down her face. "Daddy! I want my Daddy!"

"LILY!"

Harry shot up in cold sweat, gripping the sides of his bed and breathing heavy. Marietta was staring down at him, looking slightly white in the face. She blinked a few times, bewildered. His body pajamas were damp from his nightmare. Cho was joining them now, looking at his face with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"It's… it's just a nightmare." Harry managed to get out. He noticed she was already dressed. He glanced around from his reclined position on his bed and saw Nanette was fixing her hair and Rebecca was buttoning up her skirt. He glanced back at Marietta who was still staring down at him.

"Who's Lily?" She asked.

"Lily?" Harry breathed in, trying to calm himself down. "She's… She's my pet owl."

"Oh, not a girlfriend or anything?" Nanette said as a joke. Big mistake. Rebecca was quick to pounce on that.

"I bet you're real sad about that, aren't you? She's been staring at you ever since since she woke up." Rebecca said in a mean voice. "We told her to stop, that it's creepy."

"It's not creepy." Nanette blushed.

"Naomi, you should get dressed. Breakfast is about to be served." Cho interrupted the usual banter, bring them all back to the present.

Harry jumped out of bed and quickly placed on his school uniform. Cho and Rebecca looked at Harry with fascination as if that was the fastest they had seen anyone dress. Then he looked in the mirror and saw Naomi's hair looking a bit frayed from tossing around at night. So he straightened it out by brushing it slightly with his fingers. It wasn't the best solution, but it looked semi-attractive.

Cho shook her head. "I wish my hair was like that." She gave Harry's head a quick couple brushes with her hair brush then shook her head again. "I hate how fast you got ready."

Marietta asked. "Don't you want to put on make up first?"

"Honey, when you look this good make-up would only dilute your pure beauty." Harry found himself saying. Cho and Rebecca both laughed. Harry was wondering if he was starting to get a handle female humor.

"Funny…you can do with some lip-stick though…here…stop moving…there was that so bad?" Marietta wrestled with Harry's face. "See, people would open up to you more if you just presented yourself better."

Harry glanced at the mirror again and noticed that Naomi had light pink shading on her lips. She looked slightly better. I t was amazing what a little bit of color did. "Okay, okay. I want to go downstairs and see who the Basin selects."

As he finished saying that he noticed that Cho had eye-shadow already in her hands. "Oh no you don't! I've been dying to do a make over on you. That pink shade on your lips looks great, but now your eyes need color…"

"My eyes are blue, thanks."

"Yes but this color will bring out the color even more."

Harry felt frustrated that somehow he woke up from a nightmare and ended up in a real one. "Listen, thanks for the tips, but aren't you excited about the Basin of Selection?"

"Do something with her hair." Nanette said out of nowhere.

"It's fine…really." Harry muttered

"Oh, I have cute bow that would work if we put up her hair like this." Cho smiled, playing with Naomi's blonde hair.

"I was thinking more like a ribbon instead of a bow." Rebecca placed her hands on her hips.

Harry groaned and spoke sarcastically. "How about a ribbon tied into a bow?"

"That might be nice…" Marietta seemed to be joining in as well.

"She's finally getting into it." Rebecca smiled.

Harry hung his head. He wasn't getting out of there until they were satisfied. He tried to think of something. "Uh, I…err…I always admired the way Cho looks."

"Ah, see. She likes the bow idea better. Here, hold up her hair, and I'll get the bow."

By the time they left the room, Naomi looked like one of those girls that Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil hung around with. She looked like another one of those girls that were so pretty that every guy in the school longed for but were too shy to ask out. Harry knew the feeling because he felt that way towards Cho. The girls took forever deciding on to torture him next, that as they entered the Great Hall all the breakfast foods disappeared. They had missed it.

"Damn it." Rebecca muttered, as the four of them took their places at the Ravenclaw table.

"And now the moment all of you have been waiting for." Professor McGonagall stood up. It was the main event. Everyone silenced as they watched the professor walk over to the Basin of Selection. "It's time to see whom the Basin of Selection has chosen for champions."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls  
by Glee-chan

Chapter Nine:

"Basin, please tell me who the Slytherin champion is." Professor McGonagall shouted at the bowl of water.

"Pansy Parkinson." There was a murmur from the rest of the tables and a few claps from Slytherin. No one expected her of all people. Most of the Slytherins probably thought that Draco Malfoy had it in the bad. Indeed the blond boy looked shocked himself, and was already shooting Pansy a dirty look. She must have not seen it, as she looked slightly happier than the day before. Her dark eyes lightened up a tiny bit.

"Basin, if you will the champion for Hufflepuff."

"Daniel Keep." Harry looked out at the Hufflepuff table, as he had never seen the boy before. He was a dark seventh year student who looked taller than his age.

"Basin, Ravenclaw's champion, if you please."

There was a pause. Then the Basin spoke. "There are two choices that I am still trying to decide upon."

"You've had all night, now basin choose one."

"The choice is difficult."

McGonagall glared at Harry. She some how knew it was him. "Choose whichever one you would have picked first then."

"Very well then, my choice is Cho Chang."

Cho and Marietta turned and looked astonished at Harry. Padma looked uninterested.

McGonagall's face smiled slightly. The Great Hall started murmuring among themselves at McGonagall's obvious look of relief. However the Transfiguration teacher calmed herself and eyed Harry. Shortly after, everyone else was looking at him. McGonagall quickly changed the subject.

"Finally…Basin, I hope you have made a decision for Gryffindor."

"I have. Hermione Granger."

There was a muffled conversation from all the students then Ron's voice came over the crowd. "Bloody Hell, there's only one bloke in the competition!"

"What's wrong with that?" Ginny's voice came over the crowd next. "There was only one girl in the Triwizard Tournament!"

"Silence!" Professor Dumbledore was now speaking. The Great Hall went quiet immediately. "Your champions are Pansy Parkinson, Daniel Keep, Cho Chang, and Hermione Granger. Houses, support your champion. For the whole school, this is friendly competition. While we are playing games against each other, keep in mind that we are here together. Against the odds, this school is still up and running, and it's because of each and every one of you. Have fun during the Competition! Champions, you will receive farther instructions later on. Congratulations."

Luna, from across the table, shouted at Harry. "It seems your plan didn't worked."

It wasn't lost on a number of people in 5th year that McGonagall's eyes lingered on Harry during the Selection, so speculation was going around. Indeed, Hermione eyed Harry the whole time during Potions class. After the lesson, she ran up to him and smacked him on his arm. Padma raised her eyebrow at this, but Hermione ignored her.

"I'm so relieved!"

Harry winced then glanced slightly at Padma expression. Seeing them walking in the hall, Cho was wandering over from her group. This wasn't good. Cho and Hermione almost got into a fight a few days ago. Now that they were competing against each other this small dispute might turn ugly.

"I don't know why you're relieved, Hermione. I'm nothing special" Harry tried to remind her to remember who she was talking to. He wasn't Harry Potter right now.

"I'm relieved because of the Basin's selections on champions. It looks to be interesting, don't you agree?"

"Err—" Harry wondered what Hermione was going on about. It sounded like she was digging a hole for herself.

Padma narrowed her eyes. "Just what are you interested in anyway? Do you want the scoop on Ravenclaw's champion, is that it?"

"Oh…no I wasn't talking about Cho!" Hermione's face was white.

"You weren't, were you?" Cho rolled her eyes. "Likely story."

"You're Hermione Granger, one of the smartest girls in the school. Why wouldn't you already be planning a strategy against someone older and smarter like Cho?" Padma placed her hands on her hips. "You're feeling threatened, aren't you? Do you think you're going to lose?"

"That's not it at all. You misunderstood me." Hermione's face switched from white to pink.

"I don't see the problem." a Gryffindor girl nearby said.

Hermione waved them off and started to walk off. "Oh never mind."

"What's her deal?" Padma looked at Cho, completely supportive of her champion.

"Maybe she has a crush on Naomi." Luna, who had seen them in the hall talking, came over near the end of the conversation.

Harry shook his head. Where on earth did Luna come up with that? "No, that can't be it…"

"Girls can like other girls you know." Luna nodded.

Padma and Cho glanced at each other.

"Have you been talking to the Hogwarts resident lesbo expert?" Padma asked, referring to Nanette.

"You really are quite rude." Luna said in a matter-of-fact tone. "How would you feel should someone judge you just from loving someone unconventional?"

Padma looked like she was about to respond with another insult, but Harry stepped in. He couldn't just stand there and watch her bash Luna for no reason. "Forget about all that. Hermione doesn't see me that way. If she did she would have acted on it by now."

Cho shrugged. "She's likes Harry Potter anyway."

"I don't think-." Harry tried to get the conversation to a close.

"You never know... maybe she likes both of you." Luna added, not helping her cause.

Harry could see that this subject was not going to be dropped unless another subject was brought up. "I wonder who the other person was the Basin was thinking over. Wouldn't Cho be the best for Ravenclaw?"

Cho smiled. It seemed some ego boosting was just the thing. "Thanks for the compliment, Naomi. But the Basin must know something about whoever that was that no one else does. If it picked that person, then that person would probably be the best for Ravenclaw, wouldn't you think?"

"Sure….." Harry played shy.

"But all the same, I'm glad it chose me instead of whoever it was."

The four of them made their way back into the Great Hall for lunch, but Harry separated himself from the group once they stopped paying attention to him. Part of him was daydreaming about what could have been if he were in the competition. But another people knew it was for the best. Afterall, he was an experienced Auror. It wouldn't be fair to the kids competing around him.

By the time he noticed that he was left behind, he accidentally bumped into Ron on the way of entering the hall. Both of them fell on the ground, dropping their books all over for not looking where they were going.

"Err, sorry Ron." Harry muttered, his mind coming back to reality.

Ron's face went white. "N-no…it was my fault really."

"No, hey, it probably was me. I wasn't paying attention where I was going." He started trying to pick up his books.

"Wait, no, let me!" Ron shouted, his face paler than the previous pale.

Harry gave Ron a strange look. Before he could argue the fact, Ron was handing him Naomi's books, along with some of his own as well. Harry gave a laugh and handed Ron back the books that weren't his. "I think these are yours."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah you're right!" Ron swallowed.

Harry stood facing Ron the both of them just staring awkwardly. "You okay?"

"U-Uh…yeah. You know. Just…. you know." Ron took a deep breath.

Harry gave a small confused smile. Then it occurred to him that Ron was acting how he would towards a girl he thought was attractive, and apparently Ron was thinking Naomi was attractive. Suddenly he felt a sick feeling in his stomach. His best friend was treating him like eye candy. "I should go now."

"Um, yeah. 'Cause, you know, lunch." Ron swallowed again.

Harry turned around and started to walk towards the Ravenclaw table. He suddenly felt eyes on his behind. On turning around he caught Ron quickly looking away at something else. Harry felt a sudden urge to punch Ron. "Is there something you want?"

Ron grasped then nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna just do it. It's stupid for me to just…uh…act nervous you know?"

"No I don't." Harry glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw Ginny looking in their direction.

"Right. Of course you wouldn't. I'll just go ahead and just say it. Naomi, h-has anyone a-asked you out to that Christmas dance thingy?"

"WHAT?" Harry felt his stomach churn. "No, no way. That's a long ways away."

"Yeah. See, that's why I'm asking now. I figured that if I ask you out before anyone else that I might get a chance." Ron looked embarrassed.

If Harry were standing next to Ron as his best friend instead of the girl he was interested in, he would feel embarrassed for him. But as the girl he just felt like puking. "Look, Ron…"

"Ron, what are you doing?" Ginny suddenly was walking up to them.

"Nothing Ginny, it's none of your business. Piss off." Ron was shoeing her off with his hand.

"Don't tell me to piss off!" Ginny said pink in the face. "In case you haven't noticed, she's from Ravenclaw."

"So…"

"So, how is Hermione going to feel if you're going out with a friend of her opponent." Ginny quickly looked at Naomi. "No offense."

Harry shook his head innocently. Ginny was inadvertently saving him. Ron's ears turned red. "You nor Hermione can tell me who I can and can't date!"

Harry quickly spoke up. "I…well, I didn't think about that. About you and Hermione being friends. I'd just feel awful if I were the cause of a fight or something."

Ron looked dejected, then turned to Ginny. "You just HAD to say something!"

"Please. I'm sorry. Don't be mad at her." Harry pretended that he wasn't relieved.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Ron stormed off.

Ginny gave Harry a sympathetic look. "Sorry about that. I know you were trying to turn him down politely."

"Err…naw, why would you think that?" Harry suddenly found himself not being able to lie to his ex-wife.

Ginny gave him a quiet look then shook her head. "Well- uh- my brother isn't the best when it comes to girls."

"It isn't a crime. I'm sure there are loads of girls who'd want to go out with him."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him then shook her head. "He'd be fine if he didn't talk to them-" She shook her head and changed the subject abrumptly. "Have we talked before? I mean I've seen you in school, but you seem so familiar, like we had a class or something?"

Harry blinked. He wasn't doing a great job at hiding his facial expressions. "Maybe we saw each other at a Quidditch game?"

"That might be it." Ginny smiled. Harry's insides squeezed. That smile was the one she gave to him as she was screwing another man. "Anyhow, I'm about to go eat lunch. Tell Cho good luck with the Competition. I hope you won't mind if I don't cheer for her though." She giggled and walked away.

Harry watched her go then dragged himself towards Padma and the others, seething from his future memories. He sat down next to Cho and gave a small sigh.

Padma glanced at him, then at Ron. "What was all that about?"

"Wha- oh Ron was asking me out."

"Don't! I dated him like last year, remember? Trust me, turning him down was the best thing you've done."

Luna tilted her head. "Ron's okay. He's a bit rude though. What did Ginny want?"

Harry felt his face get redder, but not from embarrassment. Apparently he was hiding this from no one.

Cho leaned sideways and whispered in his ear. "What is it? You're acting funny."

Harry opened his mouth but couldn't think of a convincing lie. Cho seemed to get more concerned as the silence went on. She reached under the table and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry felt his anger lessen from the act. Cho leaned over him again. "Come on, let's go to the bathroom… I think you need to talk to someone, and this kind of thing isn't something to be talked about in public."

She got up and pulled Harry with her. Padma and Luna looked at them strangely but Cho waved it off. "I have to go to the bathroom, I'm taking Naomi with me. We'll be back."

The two of them left the Great Hall before Harry could get a bite in his mouth. Cho held his hand the whole way, running into the girls bathroom. Harry stiffened up as they walked in as a couple of other girls walked out. When they were alone Cho let go of his hand and turned to face him.

"I know you're closer to Padma than me, but I also know that sometimes you can't tell your best friend things."

"Err, I'm not sure what you mean, Cho."

"Oh, you know. both Rebecca and Padma can be so mean about some things, especially when she's teasing people about liking girls." Cho tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "But we both know, don't we? We both know they're teasing the wrong person."

Harry opened his mouth and shut it. How was he getting out of this one? It was obvious that he couldn't hide his attraction to girls from Cho, and perhaps others were noticing this as well. "I don't know what you're talking about…" Harry said unconvincingly. This was going all wrong. What was he going to do?

"It's okay. I won't tease you. I don't think there's anything wrong with liking girls. And I won't tell anyone. But please don't lie. I saw how you looked when Ron asked you out, and how you looked at his sister." Cho gave a small smile.

Harry knew his face was burning red. Quickly he was shifting gears. Maybe this wasn't so bad afterall. "Okay. You caught me. But I try not to, I just… can't help myself. I feel so ashamed of myself."

Cho gave him a hug, Harry stiffened again. "It's okay, honest. I swear it's between you and me."

Harry thought the best thing to do was hug back but he felt so weird admitting he liked girls when he really was a boy in disguise. But to Cho this was a life changing event, so Harry had to act like it too.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about." Cho continued petting his head.

Harry suddenly wondered if Cho might think he was a pervert for looking at her when she changed. "Oh, err… Cho… When you change clothes and all…"

"No hey, I see you look away. And even when you look on our direction you don't really look." Cho said softly. "I don't feel like you're treating me like a piece of tail."

Harry was glad that she didn't noticed the occasional times he was treating her like a piece of tail. "Thanks for understanding. If Padma were to find out… maybe I should have just said yes to Ron so no one would think anything."

The second that came out of his mouth his stomach made a small noise. Cho released him and looked at his stomach and laughed. "I think it's decided that would have been a disaster for you."

"I guess you're right."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

Chapter Ten

The next day Harry made his way from class, happy it was a open period. He had made a point to leave class as soon as possible, just so he could lose Padma for a few hours. He felt he had been spending entirely way to much time with female company, and he honestly didn't know how much more girl-talk he could take.

Harry went to his dorm room and quickly changed out of his school uniform and into something more along the pants area. He was tired of all this skirt wearing. It was nice being able to change without his room mates talking and slowing him down. They were just getting on his nerves. That and after Cho had discovered he liked girls she seemed to be acting more friendly around him, as if knowing a secret made her feel more important. Harry didn't want Cho around as much as she was of late. She had been close to him before and could very well discover his real secret. If she saw that he found Ginny attractive even if he was seething with hatred towards her, then there was no telling what else she might notice.

Retreating to the Quidditch pitch, Harry found Madam Hooch and asked if he could borrow one of the school's brooms. Some flying would do him some good and get his mind off of things. After receiving a broom, he quickly mounted the used Cleansweep and pushed off the ground. Despite his long blonde hair whipping in his face, the freedom of flying quickly eased his tension.

Stopping to pull his hair back into a ponytail, Harry hovered for a few moments over the field, not taking notice of people gathering below him. When he finished and looked down he saw a crowd down below him looking up. Sighing, be pointed his broom down and flew over to see what the matter was.

"Naomi, I didn't know you could fly."

It was Ron. Harry then realized it was the Gryffindor Quidditch team, accompanied by the usual Gryffindor fan club. It must be their practice time.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know it was your practice time. I'm sorry…" Harry landed next to Ginny who was looking at him with a polite smile.

"She didn't just fly. Did you see that balance? She was fixing her hair in midair, without even holding on to the broom. Like she's been flying for years." Katie Bell was said. "How come you've never joined the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?"

"I'm not into sports." Harry quickly forced out. "I like flying, though. It helps me relax after I've had a stressful day."

Ron nodded. "I know how.. I mean what … uh… you know… I get it. I mean I get what you mean."

Harry felt that weird sick flip-flop in his stomach again. Ron was checking him out. "I should go…"

Ginny grabbed his arm, it was everything with in him not to swat it away. "Stick around. Hey, we're not going to practice Quidditch all that seriously today, so you can join. We can teach you how to play if you want."

Harry shook his head, feeling a warm sensation seep to his cheeps. A mixture of past love and anger were filling him. "I..I don't want to embarrass myself. Besides I probably should be doing something more productive anyway."

Hermione walked from behind the group of Gryffindor Quidditch players, then caught sight of Harry. She looked stunned then nervous. He was standing with a broom in front of Ron and Ginny, so naturally she thought they might be on to him, Harry could see it in her face. The color went out of her cheeks as if she couldn't think of what to do.

"No c'mon, it'll be fun." Ginny said. "You don't have to leave just because of us. Plus I want to see how good you are on that broom."

"There she is." For the first time this year, Harry was relieved to see Cho. She pushed her way through the Gryffindors then looked at the Cleansweep in his hand. "Planning on joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

Harry gave a confused look. "No…no, I just wanted to fly around, but I kind of interrupted their practice…"

"We told her it's okay if she wants to join us, but she says she doesn't know how to play Quidditch." Ginny gave Cho an odd look. Harry wondered what that look meant.

"Well, if she doesn't want to play you shouldn't force her." Hermione voice came from no where. She still had no color in her cheeks.

"I'm not forcing her to do anything, am I Naomi?" Ginny looked at him, then confused at both Hermione and Cho for being so defensive over something so trivial.

"I-" Harry started but Cho interrupted.

"Why do you care what Naomi does or doesn't do, Hermione? If she wanted to play Quidditch then why shouldn't she?"

"Really, I don't mind…" Harry tried again, but Hermione interrupted him this time.

"She just looked like she didn't want to, that's all."

"Are you threatened that she would show you up?" Cho placed her hands on her hips.

"No. That's completely absurd, Cho." Hermione lowered her eyebrows. "Besides, how could she show me up if she never played Quidditch before in her life."

Harry's mind raced. If he were Harry he didn't know a way out of this. But he wasn't Harry, he was Naomi. Naomi was a girl, who was irrational and stuck up. Playing the drama queen, he threw the broom down. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here. I can make my own decisions, I don't need anyone's help!"

"We didn't mean to upset you." Ginny looked hurt. Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

"You didn't… I mean… look, I'm just gonna go. C'mon Cho."

Harry turn and walked off the Quidditch pitch without watching to see if Cho was following him. When they got near the castle, Harry stopped and sat down on the steps leading in. Why couldn't he just do one thing he wanted to do? Why did Naomi have to ruin everything for him? Cho quickly came after him, breathing heavily.

"The nerve of that girl. She follows you around like your Harry."

Harry stiffened. He glanced at Cho, who just looked red in face from anger, sitting down next to him. "She just wants to win that tournament… that's all." Harry quickly said.

"No it's more than that." Cho she fumed. But she looked at Harry and calmed herself down. After rested her elbows on her knees then rested her chin on her hands, she changed her frustrated look into one of worry. "You really seemed upset back there, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to fly for a few minutes, that's all."

"How come?"

"It makes me feel… feel like I don't have any responsibilities, that I'm free to feel how I want to, and that I don't have to think about anything. It's just… refreshing to be in the air and leave the world and my problems below."

"Wow." Cho sighed. "That's sounds like how I feel. That's why I started playing Quidditch you know. Someone caught me flying and thought I'd be a decent seeker if I worked at it. But flying at first for me was like you said. It was just a place to get away from my troubles. From girls following me, from boys staring at me."

"You never liked the attention?" Harry said before he could stop himself.

"Being pretty is a double edged sword. It comes with advantages and disadvantages. Sometimes I didn't want to be noticed. You'll find that out."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been trying to hide all this time… shy and didn't talk much. But this year you're more open, and presenting yourself more like a girl. You're pretty and people are starting to notice. Soon it'll be more than you can handle. You'll have to pretend everyday that you don't notice eyes staring at you, or hear comments both jealous and lustful."

Harry suddenly felt sorry for Cho. He had been one of those guys who's eyes were on her a lot. "You must hate everyone for staring…"

"Oh, not everyone. Sometimes I want to be noticed." Cho sighed longingly. "I wanted Harry to notice me. But I messed that up."

"You did?" He wondered what that meant.

"I know it sounds bad of me, but I shouldn't have gone out with Cedric. I liked him. I thought he was cute. But if I was being honest with myself there was someone I wanted to go out with more. I didn't want to tell Cedric I changed my mind, that would have been rude. But I wonder… maybe him going out with me was a distraction, and that's why he died that night. And now I feel guilty. I should have been with Harry… and me being polite might have put Cedric in danger."

"That's harsh." Harry felt uncomfortable. Did girls have these emotional conversations all the time? And why was he and Cho having these conversations more so than anyone else? "I don't think you had anything to do with Diggory's death."

"Maybe not… but me turning Harry down was the reason why he ran to Hermione…"

"I don't think he ever was into Hermione."

"Maybe not like that. But she has a hold on him, and she never really liked me, I'm sure of it. When I wasn't around I'm sure she was telling him things that he wanted to hear and things bad about me. But I did my part too, in driving him away." Cho sighed then sat up. "Strange how I'm talking about it now with you. We're only just started to get to know each other."

"Err, I'm sure you've talked about this before…"

"No, I haven't. I only just blamed Hermione, and kept the rest inside. But for some reason you make me feel comfortable enough to talk about Harry."

Harry wanted out of there. If she were ever to find out that Naomi was Harry she would hate him forever. "Well uh, that's all over now, guess there's no need to dwell on it. The key thing is to move on and become a better person."

Cho stood up. "You're right. I shouldn't mope around about it anymore. No, if I really want him, I have to show him I'm over Cedric and that I really want to be with him."

"That's … nice." Harry felt his stomach flip-flop again, but not out of sickness. Moreover being uncomfortable. "Too bad he isn't here…"

Cho sighed. "I wish he was." Cho sighed. "Well I'm going to the dorm to change, you coming?"

"I'll be along, in a few." Harry placed his face in his hands feeling miserable.

"Need some alone time? I get it. No worries, see you later." Cho said as Harry heard her footsteps go up on the stone stairs.

Cho was getting closer and closer to figuring things out, Harry could tell. Catching him looking at girls, seeing how Hermione acted around him, and now feeling comfortable around him like she had been close to him before. Sooner or later she would figure it out. She was smarter than people gave her credit for. The problem was, would she keep it a secret, or would she be angry at him for deceiving her?

Harry kept his face buried in his hands trying to think how he could possible get himself out of the situation. Why was he even here anyway? Didn't he have more important things he could be doing, like hunting Horcruxes? With Cho winning the Ravenclaw place, he now had more free time. Why he was just sitting still doing nothing? He wondered if he should talk to Professor Dumbledore about his thoughts on the matter, and ask to be more active in the defeat of Voldemort.

Before he could gather himself to get up, he heard footsteps coming his direction. Looking up from his hands, his eyes unblurred just to see the face of Ginny Weasley approaching him. Harry wondered what else could go wrong when he saw the curious look on the red head's face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. You seemed upset, and I thought part of it was my fault so I came to apologize."

"No…I'm just stressed out and took it out on everyone…" Harry grumbled.

"Is my brother bugging you?"

"Yes and no…" Harry admitted. "I just wish people didn't see me as… eye candy."

"Join the club." Ginny sat next to him. Harry wished that she wouldn't. If Hermione could catch on he was Harry within moments, Ginny could to if giving enough time. "We're strangers, I know, but do you mind if I tell you something. Something I know you won't understand, but I can't tell anyone else or else they would worry about me. See I just need to tell someone and for some reason I've decided to be crazy and choose someone I barely know."

Harry nodded his head but inside he was groaning with frustration. Girls. They all talked to much. "You sure you want to tell me something that important?"

"I'm sure. You've read _the Daily Prophet_ and seen what it's saying about Harry Potter, haven't you? He and I … well we're friends. In fact, I wish we could be more than that. But out paths always seemed to be blocked by Voldemort." She paused and looked at him. "He wants to kill him, you know. Harry that is. So Harry stays away. Which is understandable. He wants to make sure that the people he cares for are safe. That's why haven't… He thinks that he can handle this on his own, and doesn't even bother to ask if we want to help or evolve us in anyway."

"Probably better that way. You know, it's dangerous and all that."

"We don't care about that…. I don't care about that. I just want to help. Not only because I care about him, but because I want to help too. It's unfair that he should make that kind of a decision for us…for me."

Harry glanced at Ginny, seeing her staring directly at him. It was hard to be angry as this younger more innocent Ginny. Especially when she was talking like that. "I'm sure he has a good reason. So don't feel… don't feel like…" Harry realized that he was almost about to go on a rant about how he really did care about Ginny and the others, and he had good reason to want to work alone, but why would Naomi say those things?

Ginny leaned forward. "Don't feel like what?"

"I… I dunno… I've never been involved in a conversation like this before. My life isn't as exciting as all yours have been. I want to say something like 'It's okay' or 'Things will work out for the best.' But when dealing with Lord Voldemort-"

"Ah-ha!" Ginny looked at him with a grin. "Got'cha!"


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

Chapter Eleven

"…but when dealing with Lord Voldemort…."

"Ah-ha!" Ginny grinned. "Got'cha!"

"What?"

Ginny smiled then whispered. "You mean You-Know-Who don't you?"

Harry suddenly felt the warm go out of his face. He gave himself away. How to recover? "I didn't say that?"

"No you said Lord Voldemort." Ginny smiled.

Harry forced himself to shake. "I can't believe I said that!" He was a bad actor, he knew it. Ginny was not buying it.

"C'mon, I caught on way before then… Hermione's acting strange, the way you look at me, how you were flying, and when you didn't shake the first time I said Voldemort. It didn't even phase you."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"What is it that you and Hermione are doing that you can't tell me? You know something about Harry don't you? There's something odd about you. See I have this theory: One - you are an Auror in disguise here to watch Ron, Hermione, and me to make sure we don't go off and do something rash, or Two - you ARE Harry. Personally I choose that latter on the simple fact that no one those faces the way Harry does, and yesterday some girl I just met was giving me that same looks."

Harry rubbed his eyes. He really was bad at keeping his secret. Cho was catching on and Ginny was on the verge. "Perhaps we should go see Professor McGonagall. Let's get Ron and Hermione..."

The journey to McGonagall's office was quiet, as Ginny was unsure what to except. Harry really didn't know what to expect either. But on opening the door, and seeing both their face's the Transfiguration teacher caught on right way without Harry even saying anything. She motioned for him to close the door and take a seat.

"I must say, Potter, your friends are more intelligent than I gave them credit for." Professor McGonagall looked astonished from behind her desk. On saying those words, suddenly Ron's looked white in the face, as if he were going to vomit any moment. "Either that or you're really bad at convincing everyone that you're a different person."

Harry groaned. "It might be both, Professor. I think Cho might figure it out eventually as well. She's already caught me looking at girls and has told me she feels so comfortable with me even though she can't figure out why."

"You were looking at girls?" Ginny quickly asked.

"Not too often." Harry lied.

Ron groaned. "I can't believe I actually asked him out…"

"Clearly you were able to fool one of your friends." McGonagall smirked. "As for Ms. Chang, if you think she is about to discover the truth, perhaps we should let her in on our secret and ask her not to tell anyone. If she should find out on her own, she might do something rash and tell others."

Harry sighed. "The whole point in me wearing this ring is so no one knows I'm here. Now all my closest friends know and an ex-girlfriend know."

"This is true."

"You know… I did warn you about this before, Professor." Harry had to point out. "I told you this wouldn't work."

"It is working, just not in the way we originally planned." She told him curtly. "If your friends can help you keep the secret then everything will still go smoother from now."

"Wait. Can someone, and I don't care who, explain to me why Harry is dressed up like a drag queen?" Ron interrupted.

"I'd like to know myself." Ginny looked at Hermione.

After a brief explanation from Professor McGonagall, finally everyone was in the loop.

Harry sighed. "I don't see how Cho can keep the secret…or even speak to me again after she finds out that I've been in her dorm room all this time. She'll hate me, even though I've tried my best not to look at her when she's changing. She's shared her feelings to me that she thought she was sharing to a close friend. I can't see how she would be able to keep a secret like this."

"Wait, you saw Cho change?" Ron looked slightly less sick.

Harry groaned. "I had no choice… Nanette and Marietta started noticing I was looking away after a while."

Ginny got red in the face and kept quiet. Ron followed up with a question on Harry seeing the others naked.

"Mr. Weasley, let's try to focus on the subject at hand." McGonagall saw the look of embarrassment on Harry's face and the jealous look coming from Ginny. "I don't see another option. Mr. Potter. You'll have to bring Ms. Chang here. If she completely loses control over herself, then I'll just have to wipe her memory of the event."

"Can't we just do the wipe memory thing now…." Harry asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not. Memory adjustment is only for a last resort for a witch or wizard! Only when the situation calls for nothing else. And they have to be Ministry approved, or accidents like Professor Lockhart would be happening all the time."

Hermione smiled warmly. "Sorry Harry."

"I'll….I'll find Cho and bring her here…" Harry grumbled. "But I'd rather only me and Professor McGonagall were here when I tell her. She'll be upset as it is, and I don't want her to be embarrassed on top of that."

"Very considerate of you, Potter. I'll send an owl this instantly to let the Ministry of Magic know of our current situation. Off you go, everyone."

Walking out of the McGonagall's office the four made their way back outdoors. Hermione said, and rightly so, that Naomi suddenly hanging around Gryffindors would look odd. When they got to a secluded area they started to talk again.

"All this time you were here at school." Ron muttered. "I thought it was fishy about what the Prophet said. That and you never wrote us."

"I wanted to tell you all before I came to school, but Professor McGonagall told me I wasn't supposed to. I even told her that you'd figure it out, but she didn't believe me."

Ron smirked. "Shows her for doubting you. Well, I'm off."

"Wait, why?"

"Ron Weasley is not in the league of Naomi Hanson, whoever she is. I shouldn't be talking to you."

"Oh."

Ron took off without another word. Hermione smiled slightly at Ginny then ran off after Ron. Harry knew it was clear that Ginny must have stressed that she wanted to talk to Harry alone somehow. Once it was just the two of them, she quickly turned and faced him.

"So you saw Cho and the others naked, have you?"

"Not completely…" Harry had no clue the conversation was going in that direction.

Ginny looked upset. "I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry, I had too…the situation made it impossible not too-"

"I'm not upset at you, Harry. I'm upset at Cho." Ginny crossed her arms underneath her chest.

"What?" Harry once again was completely blown at this.

"She beats me in everything with you."

"Err." Harry really wasn't sure how to respond to that. During this point in time, Ginny had never openly stated her feelings for him, thought it always had been obvious. It seemed her jealousy of Cho was making her more bold.

"This is bad! I wanted you to see me naked first… not her…"

Harry felt his face get warm at the thought of that. "Look Ginny, I know it's weird that I saw those girls, but it shouldn't upset you that much, should it? I mean, you don't think I wanted to see them like that do you?"

Ginny paused then said a soft no. Then after a few moments she asked a quiet questions. "You… Did you… did you think they were… I mean… did you want too…"

"No." Harry finally got what Ginny was upset about. "I didn't feel like the luckiest guy on the earth seeing three pretty girls undress in front of me. I felt mostly nervous and scared that they might figure out I was a guy. There was no unpure thought going through my mind simply because I was to scared to have them. The thought of them finding out after exposing themselves to me is just… well I wouldn't want to find out that Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville were all girls and peeping on me…"

"Really?" Ginny smiled a small smile.

"Really."

"What if you had to dorm with me, and I had undressed, what would you feel like?"

Harry once again wondered why girls acted so weird. "I'd be scared, still. I'd be afraid that if you found out you'd beat me to a pulp."

Ginny slapped his arms playfully. "You would not!"

"Would too."

"You wouldn't want to look, just a little?" Harry took to long to think of something and Ginny smiled. "So you would want to look?"

"I didn't say that."

"It's okay if you want to. I don't care…"

Harry rubbed his forehead. "You tell me this now?" His emotions were all over this place. Who was this Ginny? It wasn't the cheating wife her knew. Did being jealous change her this much? He couldn't recall her ever being jealous before, except one time. And now that he recalled it, he was amazed he hadn't seen it before. At the Battle of Hogwarts, Cho had offered to take Harry to Ravenclaw Tower. But Ginny promptly told Luna to take him. That was the one time. The only time she was jealous was when Cho was involved.

"Err… well anyway I probably should find Cho and get this all sorted out." Harry tried to back away from this situation. Not only was he unsure he wanted Ginny to fall for him all over again, but it looked wrong that she was suddenly interested in Naomi.

"Yeah… I guess." Ginny pouted. "Go on then."

Leaving Ginny was harder than he thought it would be but finding Cho seemed even more difficult. The girl was simply no where to be seen. Harry thought it might be a good idea to find his Maunders Map and search that way. But that search proved unnecessary for when he reached the dorm room, Cho was already inside reading a book.

"Oh. Hello Naomi."

"Hey Cho." Harry replied watching the girl read her potions book. "What are you looking up?"

"Polyjuice Potion. Sounds interesting, you know."

"Err, yeah." Harry looked nervously at the floor. "Actually Cho, I wanted to talk to you about something related to that."

Cho looked up and smiled. "What do you mean?"

"Well… I need to tell you something really important, but Professor McGonagall said I have to take you in her office first."

"Why? Does this have something to do with the Hogwarts Championship?"

"I don't know. Probably not…" Harry felt that he shouldn't lie to her anymore. "I think it's about Harry Potter."

Cho suddenly looked more alert. "Harry? What do you mean?"

"I can't say until we're in Professor McGonagall's office."

"Let's go then." Cho pushed herself off the bed, discarding the book she was so enthralled with before.

The journey to the Professor's' Office was a quiet one, minus Cho giving small worried moans under her breath. Each step closer to the office Harry dreaded telling her that he had been in her room this whole time, allowing her to expose herself to him. He tried to work over in his mind on how to tell her, hoping that she wouldn't hate him for life, or that Professor McGonagall didn't have to wipe her memory.

When they entered the office, only the McGonagall was present, looking just a grave as Harry felt. "Please, take a seat you two. I believe that you have something to tell Miss Chang."

Cho looked at Harry with a worried look on her face. "This is about Harry, isn't it? Somehow you know about him, don't you?"

Harry nodded.

"Please, is he okay? He isn't fighting Death Eaters, is he. That's dangerous! I just can't stand the thought of him injured… or … or even dead."

"Harry… err… He's okay. More than okay. In fact you an say you've had your eye on him this whole time, making sure he was safe." Harry looked down at his feet.

"Have I?" Cho blinked.

"See… the thing is…" Harry started quietly but Cho interrupted.

"You're not really who you say you are, are you?" Cho bit her bottom lip. "Oh… and I went and just opened up to you and everything…"

"No, it's nothing like that. I mean I'm not Naomi Hanson, but I'm not a complete stranger either."

Professor McGonagall continued. "It's going to sound strange but you've been helping keep Harry Potter safe from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named this whole time, Ms. Chang."

"Me?"

"Yes." McGonagall said. "The truth of the matter is that Harry has been in school in disguise all this time."

"Oh! May I see him?" Cho stood up.

"Cho…" Harry stood up also and faced her. "I… I am Harry."

Cho gave an unbelieving blink as if she didn't get it, then shook her head as if the idea finally took hold but wouldn't sink in. "You… but you can't be…"

"Can't I?" Harry felt embarrassed. "You said it yourself. You felt close to me, but you didn't know why. That's because you already know me. Also you saw that I was interested in girls. I'm sure if you saw me flying for longer than a second you would have realized who I was…"

Cho looked white in the face. "You… when you're nervous I noticed that you look just like Harry when he felt uncomfortable. A-And when everyone was changing, you looked awkward and refused to look at everyone…" Harry saw she was getting it, but still having trouble buying it. "But you're a girl. No illusion spell can make you look like you do. I've seen you… you can't be him."

"Polyjuice Ring." Harry said simply. He held up his ring finger.

Cho's eyes widened. "So if you were to take that off, you would look like Harry?" Harry nodded. "I understand now."

"I'm really sorry about everything. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, or embarrass you. But it was just part of the plan to trap Voldemort." Both Professor McGonagall and Cho jumped at the mention of the name.

"That's definitely him." Cho whispered to herself, then addressed Harry. "But why? Why tell me all this? You could have stayed hidden and I wouldn't have found out."

"Yes you would. You were getting closer everyday we spent together. You would have figured it out on your own. I wanted to tell you… so you wouldn't hate me."

Cho's cheeks went slightly pink. "Oh! Oh, I couldn't hate you for just that. You didn't do anything wrong!"

"You told me your deepest feelings, not knowing who I was… plus I've seen you…err… well exposed."

Cho's face went even redder. "I… well I suppose I would have told you all that sooner or later… So you know how I feel about you… I mean I feel like I could hide in a corner for the rest of my life, but it's okay. And you seeing me half naked… I… well I don't mind, I guess."

McGonagall rolled her eyes at the teen drama in front of her. "Back to the matter at hand. Now that you know about Potter's secret, are you willing to help him keep it? You will tell no one about him being here, and help him maintain his secret identity?"

Cho looked at McGonagall and nodded her head. "I'll be honored to help as much as I can, Professor."

"So… you're not mad at me?"

Cho shook her head. "No. I should be, but I'm… I'm just relieved you're okay and not hunting Death Eaters."


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

Chapter Twelve:

In telling Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Cho his secret, Harry thought being Naomi would be easier, but in many ways it seemed more difficult. The only person who could talk to him and not looks suspicious was Cho, which seemed to upset Ginny. Although jealous, Ginny couldn't act on her feelings, so there was always some tension in the air whenever she was around. Also Ron and Hermione always wanted to talk, but they found it difficult in meeting places that no one would see them.

So it was a good distraction when the first challenge for the Hogwarts Tournament arrived, placing him to focus mainly on being Cho's couch. Naturally she had chosen Harry to be her helper, knowing that he had experienced the Triwizard's Tournament years ago. The only problem was that Hermione also knew about Harry and his insider's factor. Her second was of course Ron, who gave Harry looks that told him that he wanted Harry to give Cho bad advise.

While wanting to see his real house win the tournament, Naomi was currently in Ravenclaw, so if it looked as though he was aiding or cheering for the other side, it would seem suspicious. Plus Cho looked desperate for help. Harry knew Hermione was up for whatever challenge may arise, but was not sure about Cho. The only thing she seemed to be interested in was him.

"You should really except an invitation to the Christmas Ball, you know. It'll just look weird if one of my best friends isn't going." Cho had caught him on his walk from Potions that Ravenclaw shared with Slytherin.

"I really don't want to, Cho. Not so comfortable going out with a guy."

"Oh. Naomi, please just go. The whole point is keeping up appearances. Not just for you, but for me too. As Ravenclaw representative you have to be there for me."

"If she don't want to go, she don't have to." Pansy Parkinson's voice came from beside them. Apparently she had heard most of the conversation.

"No one asked you, Parkinson." Cho gave a face at the dark haired girl. Harry suddenly noticed that she was walking alone and any Slytherin that happened to be near her wouldn't even acknowledge she was there.

"Are you going with anyone, Pansy?" Harry asked.

"No. Strangely enough my fellow classmates don't want to hang out with people who stoled the championship from Draco." Pansy said in a snide voice, but muttered in a small voice afterwards: "Not like I knew Draco was going to lose to me."

Cho grabbed Harry's hand. "Anyway… Naomi… You should really find someone to go out with. It would be a favor for me."

Pansy rolled her eyes wandered away. Harry shrugged and looked at Cho. "I guess I could ask Ron to go. I mean he's my mate, so I know he won't try nothing."

Cho's face went white. "You can't ask him! He's a Gryffindor! Plus how would it look if you were suddenly hanging out with…" Cho looked around and saw Ravenclaws still around them "… with someone like him."

Harry knew Cho was trying to point out that Naomi wouldn't hang or date a person like Ron, especially if Naomi had no history of talking to him before. "You're right. Might be weird anyway."

Cho looked relieved. "Glad you came to your senses."

"Sometimes I forget that I…" Harry almost slipped out "I'm in hiding and as a girl at that" but wisely caught himself. "…forget… err… "

"It's not important." Cho giggled slightly at Harry struggling.

Cho kept pestering Harry about the Christmas ball afterward. If she wasn't talking about Harry going on a date with someone for appearances, she was talking about her long awaited first task. So when Professor Dumbledore called the challengers and their seconds to her office to discuss the first task, Harry was less than enthusiastic about it. Still Harry went with Cho to the Headmaster's' office, meeting Ron and Hermione, Daniel Keep and his second, and Pansy Parkinson. Once again the Slytherin girl was alone.

"Ah, I'm glad you've all reported here on time." Professor Dumbledore said from behind his desk, which was piled with books and parchment. He looked completely wore out, and the fact that he was saying he was glad they were on time may have been sarcasm, but he was so stressed looking it was hard to know if he really meant it or not.

"Challengers, your first task will be this weekend, on the Quidditch pitch. The rules are that you may bring only your wand with you, and you may jinx your opponents. Hidden in the pitch are three items that belong to you personally, which you will retrieve. Of course if you find another item that is not yours feel free to re-hide it if you think it is necessary. However remember that your other challengers will be watching you and may spot you holding their item. If that's the case, and you're caught red-handed then you'll be out of the contest. Sounds easy? It's not. The game is about secrets. Can you cause your opponent extra time in searching for their items when you've move them without being caught? And what is in the pitch besides those items taken form you? They maybe dangerous?"

Daniel mimicked the Headmaster when he turned his back on ehm, making awful faces and rude gestures with his tongue to the girls in the room. Harry noticed Hermione narrowing her eyes at him.

"They may cause you to use your minds." Professor Dumbledore continued. "Also keep in mind that there is something else hidden in the pitch, something that will give you bonus points. Whoever finds that will be able to keep it, and receive an automatic first place in this challenge. In any case the only preparation for this contest is to get a good nights sleep. Is there any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand. "So we're allowed to jinx our opponents? Isn't that dangerous?"

"I have already warned you that these are challenges Miss Granger. If it were a simple scavenger hunt then they wouldn't be exciting, now would they." Dumbledore said kindly, but still sounded completely exhausted, most unlike him. He was clearly under stress. "Besides, if there is a jinx that you can not counter-curse, there are several options. In the pitch, also hidden are potions that cure curses and jinxes. Should you not happen to find one, or the jinx is too much for you to handle, as always you can back out of the challenge and let the nurse assist you."

"Sounds fun." Daniel said and high-fived his second, a scruffy looking boy named Jack. "Think these girls can keep up with me?"

"Remember, challengers, that you are representing your House." Dumbledore eyed Daniel. "Thus acting a certain way reflects on how others view your house. Also giving up on challenges will not fair well for either of you. So only do so if it is extremely necessary to do so. Also this competition, while it is against houses, is meant to bring to school together. On selecting dates for the Christmas dance that is coming up, do not be wary in selecting those from other houses. That's all. Have fun."

Taking the cue, they started to piled out of the office. But Dumbledore stopped Harry and asked him to stay behind for a moment. Doing so, he watched as the other's left. Daniel and Jack seemed to be the only ones who didn't seem curious as to why Naomi Hanson was staying behind. Once they were alone, Dumbledore sat down, heaving a deep breath.

"Professor, are you okay?"

"Quite fine, just a little tired is all. I just came from disposing of Helga Hufflepuff's cup. It was no easy task escaping that Dragon, let me assure you."

"Yeah. I remember." Harry smirked.

"I'm curious as to how you did it." Dumbledore asked.

Harry told him the whole story, with Dumbledore being a captive audience. When the story was finished he smiled brightly. "I have to say that I had a better time of it than you had. But it still was challenging." His face went more serious as he went to business. "The only Horcruxes left are Ravenclaws, Nagini, and you."

"Do you need help finding the diadem?" Harry asked.

"I have been trying all this time, with no luck. To think the only one at Hogwarts has been the most difficult challenge for me." Dumbledore smiled. "Perhaps you can receive it for me at some point."

"I will."

"Good. Then all that's left is to make Voldemort go to the Department of Mysteries when we want him too…"

"Oh! About that." Harry just remembered. "This Christmas, Ron's dad will get bitten by Nagini. So maybe we should-"

"I understand." Dumbledore nodded. "I think I know just the thing. As for now, I'll see you tomorrow on the pitch. I'm sure your champion awaits your advise."

"Right." Harry said, then took his leave.

Standing outside waiting for him, was the group. Everyone was there but Daniel and Jack. They all gave him silent looks, as if expecting him to reveal what Dumbledore had said to him. But he couldn't tell them a thing, especially with Pansy still hanging around. Even if she wasn't there, explaining what Horcruxes were would take forever, and how he even knew what they were would pose a problem. So instead he started walking down the stairs, with them trailing after him. Daniel and Jack were hang around the bottom of the stairs. When they saw them, they laughed did a rude jerking off gesture and wandered off.

"Prats." Hermione muttered.

Deciding to change the subject to something they could talk about, Ron looked at the others. "Well what do you think? It certainly looks to be a load easier than the Triwizard's Cup. I wonder why that is?"

"Oh, I don't know Ron. Maybe because the last Cup a champion who died." Cho almost whispered.

"Oh yeah."

Hermione glanced at Pansy, who oddly enough was still hanging around them and changed the subject. "Right then. I suppose I'll wish you the best of luck you two. Just between you and me, I'd like it if us girls took Daniel out early."

"Yeah, let's take him out then it'll be just us going for it. I like that idea, Hermione." Cho smiled. Pansy gave a small nod.

"Great. I didn't like his attitude anyhow. All arrogant and making faces behind Professor Dumbledore's back. I didn't know Hufflepuff had people like him in their house."

"He reminded me of Draco…" Pansy said with a sad face. "I can't believe I thought that was cute."

Hermione opened her mouth then shut it. "Uh, well it's not like Malfoy wasn't unattractive… just his personality…" Ron snickered, but Hermione elbowed him in the side.

"Whatever." Pansy said softly.

"Okay. Ron and I are leaving. Good luck." Hermione said quickly, gave Harry a small look, then pulled Ron's arm as she walked away briskly.

"One guess who she's asking to the Ball." Cho gave a small laugh as she watched them go.

Harry blinked. "If you're thinking she's going to ask Ron forget it. He's clueless about her and she's to stubborn to be obvious enough for him to get the idea."

"How would you know that Naomi?" Pansy asked.

"Err—you can just tell." Harry looked down at his feet.

"Have you found anyone to go to the ball with you yet?"

Harry and Cho both gave each other looks on why Pansy was still hanging around them. But when a group of Slytherin happened by, heading to the Great Hall for Dinner, it soon became obvious. They ignored her, and she just looked miserable when they did.

"No." Harry said.

"Me either." Pansy spoke in that dry, yet depressed sounding voice.

It was getting very uncomfortable. She was so sad and depressed that it even made Cho look compassionate for a few moments. Harry could relate to the whole school not like her. Many times they thought he was a murder, or some showoff, or anything else. He often felt alone, and could tell that Pansy was just desperate for anyone to talk to her. Even if it was people she didn't really like.

"So…" Cho gave Harry a look, then back at Pansy. "… you want to get some dinner?"

Pansy looked in the direction of the Great Hall. "No thanks, I'll eat later. I'll see you." Harry and Cho watched her go.

"It's so weird that I feel sorry for her." Cho glanced at Harry. "I hated her. She used to pick on… Harry all the time."

"I know." Harry said. "It was more Malfoy, but she was there taking her shots."

"I guess it's true what they say, huh? The reaping what you sow thing."

"I guess. Still I don't think she deserves that much punishment."

Cho gave Harry a hug. He stiffened up, but she didn't seem to care. "That's why I like you. You're so caring about other people. Even if they don't deserve it."


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

Chapter Thirteen.

The challenge was approaching and Harry knew there was nothing he could do to help Cho out. She seemed nervous about it, but more so about the upcoming dance. She kept complaining that the only person she wanted to go with was currently unavailable. But when the time for the actual challenge was about to take place, Cho didn't notice Harry at all. She was to focused on what she had to do. So Harry found himself in the stands with Padma and Luna, feeling odd being a spectator rather than the spectated.

"Kick their asses Cho! Whooo!" Padma shouted beside him.

"Sitting right here." Harry rubbed his ear.

"Sorry Naomi. But we gotta support Cho."

Luna shrugged. "She is in our house I suppose."

Harry shook his head. Luna was off her rocker. "Alright, you cheer for her, I'll go find some food."

"Hurry up! You'll miss everything." Padma said, but didn't tell him to stop.

Now that the attention of the whole school was on the event, Harry thought now would be a good time to go to the Room of Requirement to retrieve Ravenclaw's Diadem. So he quickly left the Quidditch stands and ran his way back into the school. As he thought, it was mostly empty, as only the portraits seemed to be the only ones moving around. His first thought was to go back to his room for the Invisibility Cloak, but he had Cho's purse with him, and no one was around.

He went to the seventh floor, unspotted, then traveled to the left corridor. And there it was. Opposite from the Barnabus the Barmy portrait. He looked at the spot were the room would appear, closed his eyes and started concentrating on the a hiding place. He paced back and forth, willing for the room to open itself to him. Sure enough, as he knew it would, the Room of Requirement was open.

It was a bit of a nostalgia trip for Harry in a way. He remembered the room and it's wonders from his Adult memories, though technically this was the first time he entered it. It took some time for him to recall where the Diadem originally was, as he could clearly remember where he had placed it afterwards in order to remind himself where he hid the Half Blood Prince's Advanced Potions book. But after looking in the general area of the Vanishing Closet, an object Harry made a mental note to tell Dumbledore about, he found it.

He picked it up and was about to place it in Cho's purse, but then he realized there was no released there was no reason for take the object out and let Dumbledore dispose of it. He might not have the sword of Gryffindor, or a Basilisk fang, but he was still an accomplished Auror, and he could preform the very same curse that destroyed it in his timeline. Plus with this method he could kill two birds with one stone

So, taking out Naomi's wand, he placed the Diadem on top of the Vanishing Cabnet, then pointed at it and cast the Fiendfyre curse. Because he didn't have the mentality of an untrained seventeen year old wizard, Harry could maintain control over the flames, and not let it get out of control like Crabbe did in his timeline. He stood over the spot and watched as both the cabinet and the diadem burn up. Because the cabnet was made of wood, it was gone in a heart beat, but the Diadem was a different story. It feel to the ground were the cabinet once stood, slowly started to heat up and melt. It took much longer than he expected, but after a while it was completely desegregated.

Looking down at his handy work, the only thing that remained was a black spot on the stone floor. Because of his control nothing else was touched. Breathing in, Harry felt a since of relief that he had taken care of a Horcrux, but also stopped Draco from ever being able to bring in Death Eaters, should that event try to repeat itself.

Satisfied, he looked around a bit, and pocketed some of the more interesting items into Cho's purse, then left. No one was still around, except for Barnabus was still trying to get those trolls to perform Swan Lake. Shaking his head at the portrait Harry jogged is way back down to the ground level and left the castle.

The arena was alive with cheers, so and everyone seemed excited at whatever was happening. After managing his way back through the crowd, Harry finally found his spot next to Padma and Luna, feeling a bit winded from both the jog and the getting through the excited spectators. He wondered what had happened, and how long he was gone. Judging by the reaction Luna and Padma were giving him, he must have been gone longer than he thought.

"You missed it! You missed it. Cho found all three things! She's going to win!" Padma tackled him.

Harry, still with a clinging Padma, looked to the field and saw Cho running for Professor McGonagall holding a basket. Behind her was Hermione. Harry looked around the field and saw that Pansy and Daniel were too into a wizards duel to notice that they were about to lose.

"Pansy!" Harry shouted. He didn't know why he warned her. Perhaps he was still feeling sorry for her from the day before. But he couldn't stop himself. He saw the Slytherin look up, so he pointed at Cho and Hermione who were racing for the finish line. She quickly kneed Daniel out of the way and bounded after them.

"Why'd you do that?" Padma asked suddenly.

Harry looked at her still not knowing why he had. "Uh… I don't like Daniel. Plus, she is to far away to win anyhow. I'd rather she get third than him."

This seemed to appeal Padma, who still clung on to him. "She's almost there, Naomi! She did it!" She squealed and jumped up and down again, forcing him to jump also with her bear-hug still intact.

Harry noticed Hermione ran past Cho and went over to the Professor when she had finished. She opened up her basket and handed her something. It looked to be a vile of potion. Cho threw her basket down angrily.

"What?" Harry blinked. "What now?"

"That Hermione Granger! She found the secret item! She didn't even have to run, she already won first place!" Padma pushed off of Harry and started booing.

Harry sat down on the bench next to Padma, trying not to look up the girls skirt as he watched Pansy run in for third with a bloody nosed Daniel to far behind to catch up.

"Students!" Professor McGonagall's voice sounded over the arena magically. "The winner of the first challenge is Hermione Granger. Cho however will receive more House points for being the first to cross the finish line, even though technically she finished second. Points will be awarded at tonight's dinner."

Luna pulled Harry to his feet and she, him, and Padma made their way down toward the pitch to greet Cho. Hermione had been carried off by the Gryffindors, while Daniel was being cooed on by Hufflepuff girls like he was majorly injured. Pansy sat down on the stage near the finish line with next to no Slytherins around her.

"I can't believe Hermione beat me again!" Cho looked red faced with anger. She ran up to him and hugged him. Harry stiffened, but not because it was what he normally did when people hugged him. No, she was forgetting he was Naomi.

"She cheated!" Padma said.

Luna spoke dreamily. "I don't think she did.

Cho broke the hug she had on Harry. "I had that won, Luna! You saw it! She just happened to find that vile! Damn it!"

"Had you of looked for the vile, then you wouldn't think it was cheating." Luna pointed out.

Cho and Padma ignored her. By now Marietta and the others was bounding over to them.

"You still won house points though." Harry tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah…" Cho still looked angry.

"And you've proven that you clearly were the best in this challenge, and that Hermione only won with a loop-hole." Harry buttered her up more. Cho liked that, he noticed.

"She did…" Cho said with a pout.

"See, Naomi's right!" Marietta caught the mood and smiled a reassuring grin at her. "You'll get her in the next contest, when she can't cheat!"

"She didn't cheat." Cho muttered. "But I will get her next time."

"That's what I want to hear!" Padma hugged Cho. "With the house points you've collected, Ravenclaw has the most! You'll be the champion, no doubt about it!

"And we'll win the House Cup." Marietta added.

"So no worries." Padma finished.

"No worries." Cho seemed to liven up. Shaking her depressed mood away she gave them all a small smile. "I need a shower."

Padma released Cho. "Okay, shower up and we'll meet in the Great Hall. I probably should change anyway."

"Why?" Harry and Luna asked at once.

"Because… everyone has already seen her in her cute-sporty look, now she has got to change into her celebrating look." Cho explained.

"Why?" Harry and Luna asked once again.

"BECAUSE of the Christmas Ball, you idiots! If I want to be asked, I have to be noticed, don't I?" Padma stuck her tongue out at them. "You two should change too."

"No thanks." Harry rolled his eyes. "It's just a stupid dance. And if someone asks me just because they like how I look then they're probably not the type of person I want to go with anyway."

"She's got a point." Cho smiled softly at Harry. "Anyway, I'll see you later okay. I probably smell like a flubberworm." And with that, she wandered off towards the Quidditch locker room.

Luna tilted her had at Harry, as if she had been in deep thought and just came out of it. "I like that. What you said Naomi. However I don't want to go alone again. I think I'll change as well."

"See, even Loony Luna is in the spirit!" Padma slapped Luna on the back and they headed off towards the castle.

Harry sighed. Dances and clothes, he didn't see how this was important at all. If only they had known that he just came from destorying part of Voldemort's soul. Regardless, he slowly started to make his way towards the castle. But he was stopped when he felt a cold hand touch his shoulder. He glanced around and saw Pansy behind him.

"Hey."

"Hullo." Harry spoke mainly from surprise.

"T-Thanks."

"For what?"

"For helping me out there. Thanks." Pansy looked down.

"No it's okay."

"You really didn't have too." Pansy spoke softly. "I don't know why you did."

"I don't know why either." Harry admitted.

"Well thank you anyway." Pansy started to walk towards the castle.

Harry watched her descend up ahead of him, feeling sorry for her again. Even winning third place, she still was carrying herself in a depressed manner. His brain started nagging at him, about it. This was Pansy Parkinson, the bane of his and Hermione's existance in the past. She tried to give him up to Voldemort in his timeline. But it bothered him to see her so dejected. While part of him loathed the idea of spending more time with girls, he just couldn't stand her looking so alone.

"Pansy. The Great Hall is so over done don't you think? Mind hanging with me on the bridge. I'll bring some food."

Pansy stopped and turned around. Her face looked slightly less paler than it usually did. "Uh. Thank you for the offer, but I don't feel like it. I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep."

"Oh. No problem then. See you later."

"Later."

Harry watched the look of longing for some human contact come from Pansy's eyes as she left, but Harry had a good clue why she turned him down. She thought she was doing a good job at hiding how miserable she was. She really didn't want anyone to see her look so depressed.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

Chapter Fourteen.

A few weeks had gone by quickly, and it was the weekend before long, which also meant it was Halloween. The second Hogwarts Championship challenge was actually an easy one. Who ever had the best costume among the champions would win. The rest of the school had an incentive to join, as there was a second prize to a student with the best costume. Everyone looked forward to this, seeing it as an opportunity for everyone to dress up for the feast, plus a number if girls saw this as the perfect time to dress in sexy costumes to attract possible dates for the Christmas Ball.

Unfortunately for Harry, this also meant his dorm-mates thought it would be fun to play dress up with him again. Padma apparently had been planning a make-over for a long time and had several costume ideas that she wanted him to wear, all of which Harry would never be caught dead in if he were a guy.

"I don't see why I have to dress up. It's just a Halloween fest. It's not like it's a mandatory dance or something." Harry complained as he stood on a stool while Marietta, Padma, and Cho took turns casting charms on his clothes seeing what costume would look nice to make for him.

"It would be cool if it were a dance. A dress-up dance." Padma said starry-eyed.

"Don't we have enough dances as there is." Harry sighed, looking at the French maid uniform he was wearing now.

"Speaking of which, did you get asked out yet?" Padma flicked her wand at Harry and his outfit changed to that of a bunny-girl.

"Yeah, by from losers." Harry sighed, feeling uncomfortable in the leotard and stockings. Losers meaning everyone who asked him, aka, all men. He denied every single one.

"I saw Dean ask you out. He's okay." Marietta suggested and flicked her wand.

"No thanks." Harry muttered, then looked at the dominatrix outfit he was wearing. "Ugh. I thought the Bunny-costume was bad…"

"You can't have her dress like that, Marietta." Cho said. "The whole point is to dress her up all sexy like, not slutty."

"I wouldn't mind being an old librarian…" Harry sighed.

"Librarians aren't sexy."

"I know." Harry pulled the leather outfit with his fingers. "This thing is tighter than Devil's Snare. Anyway, why do you care what I'm wearing? Isn't Cho's outfit more important?"

Cho flicked her wand, ignoring him. Harry next was wearing Ayla's outfit from _Chrono Trigger_. At first he was shocked at the cave girl look, but then he was especially as shot that Cho even knew who Ayla was. "Clearly you're not in the spirit of Halloween, Naomi."

"That much is obvious." Harry started to pull the leather thong riding up his butt. "I appreciate your love for role-playing games, Cho, but next."

"Let me try..." Padma flicked her wand, then giggled. "Hey you look like those gothic Muggles."

Harry glanced down at his black bondage dress, tore up fishnets and blank finger pant. "Next…"

"You're no fun." Padma flicked her wand.

"Come on, Naomi. Even if there is no dance happening, don't you want to just have fun, be someone else for a while." Cho smiled.

 _I think I have all the being someone else I can take_. Harry thought. "Hey why don't I be Harry Potter?"

"You want to dress up like a boy?" Padma wrinkled her nose. "That's not cute."

Marietta flicked her wand again. "I like this one."

Harry looked down and groaned. He looked like some Eskimo warrior princess, complete with a whaler spear.

Padma nodded. "That's horrible. I mean you can't even tell who's in that parka."

"Not to mention I'm burning up in this get-up." Harry sweated.

Cho flicked her wand. "How about this one?" He was a skimpy wrapped mummy, uncovered in the right areas.

"Come on!" Harry shouted. "I've just about had enough of this!"

"Then hush up and let us pick something." Padma said.

"Why don't you decide what YOU'RE gonna wear and leave ME out of this." Harry complained.

"Because we've already picked our costumes." Cho smiled.

"Okay, whatever. I'll pick the next one you put on me. I just want this to be over with."

Padma grinned and flicked her wand once more. Harry was dressed up in a fancy ball gown, complete with his blonde hair up in ringlets. Harry groaned when he looked down at himself, but was relieved that the dress up show was over.

"Fine. Change me back, okay."

"No wait, I'll just boost the charm and you can wear this all night, then when the charm fades you'll return to your normal clothes." Padma smiled.

"You're a brilliant witch… using your time to conjure dance outfits." Harry said sarcastically.

"I think I could make a living doing this, you know." Padma said proudly. "Anyone else?"

"Me next." Cho grinned.

"I'll wait for you lot in the Great Hall, assuming I can walk in this thing." Harry stepped off the stool and exited the room.

Walking towards the common room, Harry caught his reflect and got a better look at himself. The gown was backless, and exposed his shoulders, which meant it stayed up from being tied around his neck. It was loose and flowing, and depending on the light source the color of the gown would change from a very light blue to a very light yellow to a very light pink. Padma was so meticulous that she even had a matching arm bands and ribbons in his hair, even a tiara. Ignoring the gawking boys in the Ravenclaw common room, Harry made a B-line towards the Great Hall.

On arriving there he saw that many other students, mostly girls he noticed, were also in costumes. But his was so attention getting that soon he had unwanted attention from everyone he passed. After a few minutes of compliments, people returned to whatever they were doing and Harry made his way towards the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, you look so pretty!"

"Thanks." Harry said, mainly out of instinct, then he realized who said it. "Oh, not you too Hermione."

"Well I can't help it. You look adorable. Who conjured that for you?"

"Padma… hey forget about all that, I wanted to talk to you but I've not had a chance because this Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor feud." Harry said, then noticed Hermione was dress up also. Living with girls as long as he had he realized he was supposed to compliment her. "Oh, by the way you look nice."

"Thanks Ha… Naomi." Hermione smiled. She was dressed up like a genie.

"Dear God, you've got to get out of that dorm, mate." Ron laughed as he looked at Harry. "I mean, they even curled your hair."

"Forget about that. I want to talk to you about… well anything. It could be about Voldemort or-." Harry pressed on.

"Don't you think that conversation is a bit public?" Hermione looked around.

"No one even notices… they're too busy looking at everyone's costumes." Ron looked around. "Hey Lavender's a cat-girl. What did she do, paint those tights on?"

"All the same, let's go to the library. No one will be there on Halloween night." Hermione stood up. "Come on."

Harry turned and nearly bumped into a girl that was dressed in an animal hide like Celtic warrior bikini thing, complete with blue war paint. "Excuse me."

"Oh my! That's so cute! And look, ribbons too!"

Harry took a more careful look at the girl felt his heart jump. It was Ginny. Suddenly the need to look at the costume she was wearing more carefully surged into his mind. But before he could say anything Ron suddenly was in front of him.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing?!"

"A costume Ron." Ginny placed her hands on her hips.

"You're just in some loin cloth and a bikini top, you call that a costume?" Ron shouted.

"It's a Celtic warrior queen outfit. You know, like Guinevere or Boudica."

"Couldn't you have dressed in a Celtic dress or something."

"For your information, Ronald, most Celtic women only wore the blue war paint to battle. Would you rather me do that!?"

"Doesn't sound so bad to me." Harry heard Seamus say from somewhere in the crowd. Everyone ignored him.

"Well thanks for the history lesson… can't you change into something else. I don't want to see my sister running about half naked."

"I'm not half naked… and if you don't like it, then don't look!"

Harry scratched the back of his head. "It's nice."

"Thanks Har-Naomi."

"Oh, take her side! You just like seeing her like this don't you! Looking at her all naked and covered in paint gets your rocks off." Ron turned on him.

"Come on Ron!" Harry lowered his eyebrows. "So you really think-"

"Don't answer that!" Ron stormed off. "Damn it!"

"Honestly, Ron!" Hermione shouted after him. "You think he could of caused a bigger scene?"

"Listen I just wanted to talk about…" Harry tried again but was interrupted by Ginny.

"So you really like my outfit?"

"Er…" The truth of the matter was he had complimented her because he knew he should. But he was somewhat on Ron's side on this. Ginny was 14 and really had nothing to to show in an outfit like that. Maybe he was still mad at her because of the divorce, but he didn't find her as sexy as he normally would have. But he couldn't say those things, so he stammered out something else. "A bloke would have to be blind not to like it."

"You're so sweet. I'd hug you if I didn't think I'd smear paint all over that dress."

"I don't care about the dress." Harry tried again. He just wanted to have a moment where he didn't have to be Naomi. Even if it was with Ginny. "Why don't we go somewhere and-"

"Naomi! Hey! Over here."

Padma walked up waving. Harry groaned. Padma looked at Hermione and Ginny and complimented them on their outfits, then went on about how she conjured Harry's outfit. After 20 minutes, Harry just gave up. It was clear that talking to these girls when fashion was on the line, nothing would come of it. Especially when Lavender and Parvati gathered around, and the conversation started all over again.

Excusing himself by saying he was going to get something, Harry escaped from the fashion parade and wandered near the Great Hall exit. "Girls…" He grumbled.

"Hey Naomi."

Harry turned and saw it was Pansy again. Ever since the last challenge he hadn't talked to her much. If he did, he had to make an effort and go over to her. But this time it seemed she found him out. She was dressed up also, wearing zombie make-up, a tattered black dress, and stockings with holes in it.

"Interesting outfit." She looked at the gown change colors.

"Err, yeah. I didn't want to wear it." Pansy shrug and stood by him.

They didn't speak for a few minutes, just staring out into the mass of people in the Great Hall, leaning against the wall near the exit. Harry started to feel uncomfortable, just standing there not talking or anything. But he really had no clue what to talk about. It's not like he knew her, even back in the past.

"You going with anyone to that ball?" Pansy asked from no where.

"Nope." Harry's back felt cold on the stone wall.

"Me either. No one will ask me."

If Harry felt awkward before he felt even more awkward then. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Pansy said in a monotone voice. "People think I betrayed Draco just I'm a champion."

"I don't think you did. He's just a prat who's not as good as you are.."

"Don't say that." Pansy sighed. "Anyway, you're the only one who talks to me now-a-days."

"Sorry."

"So I hear you like girls?"

Harry coughed like a bludger smacked into his stomach. That came complete out of no where. "What?"

"Sorry, that came out a little to straight forward, didn't it?"

"A bit." Harry said sarcastically. "Where'd you hear that from?"

"The school is talking about it."

"The school?"

"Yes. People are saying you're turning down every boy that asks you out, and that people catch you looking at girls."

"It's nice to know people talk about me behind my back." Harry murmured.

"I think if you like girls then it isn't anyone's business but yours, personally."

Harry rubbed his forehead. "Thanks for that. I'm wondering, though, if you got a point to all this girl-liking stuff."

"No point."

"You want to know if it's true, don't you?"

"I admit I'm slightly curious."

Harry shrugged. "Fine, yeah, I do. Happy?"

"I suppose so. I wasn't dying to know one way or the other."

Harry sighed heavily. "It's not a big deal. You'd think people would talk about something else. I mean we have the Hogwarts Championship happening, Vol… You-know-who is on the loose, and everyone is worried about if I like blondes or brunettes."

"I was just curious." Pansy said again. "Mainly because I wondered if you were nice to me because you thought I'm cute."

Harry couldn't believe this. "I'm nice to you because I think…" He didn't really know why he was being nice to her. It wasn't like she was a nice person. Shaking his head he went on. "I'm nice because I think people are treating you wrong… I'm not looking to score a date or anything, if that's what you think."

"Not at all." Pansy's lips gave a rare tilt upward.

"Not that I'm saying I don't think you're cute, but I wasn't thinking about you like that… until now cause you brought it up." Harry shook his head. "Anyway, I'm not looking for a girlfriend, I just think people should be more polite to you."

"You want to be friends?" Pansy raised her eyebrows.

He didn't exactly say that, but felt it was rude to deny that, so he nodded his head.

"Friends. I wouldn't mind that."

"Then we're friends."


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

Chapter Fifteen.

The next month seem to drag on forever as everyone was excited about Christmas Holiday and about half the school was excited about the Christmas Ball. Cho had won the second challenge, and McGonagall had already announced that the third challenge would be issued on the students return after holiday, but in the meantime everyone was gearing up for the dance.

As December wore on, Harry had to find more excuses to see Ron and Hermione, and not that he was trying, but seeing Ginny was even harder. Most of his time was around Cho and Padma, and lately he had been spending some time with Pansy. Harry desperately missed his male friends, and could not wait for the Ball to be over and for the break to happen.

Then something occurred to Harry: where would he go during the holiday? He had talked to Cho about his problem, but she seemed only interested in inviting him over to her house over the break. Harry couldn't imagine staying with Cho over the whole break, so he cleverly told her that he didn't know if he could impose on her parents. In the meantime, Harry decided to talk to Professor McGonagall about the situation.

On a Friday afternoon, Harry walked over to McGonagall's office and knocked on the door. Thankfully she was in and had given him an invite.

"Ah, Miss Hanson, please close the door behind you." Harry did as he was told. "I figured you would be along about now."

"You did?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter, I'm not some mindless school girl." McGonagall smirked. "You're wondering where you're going during the break."

"You read my mind."

"Have you had any offers?"

"Cho… Pansy hinted towards it, but to be honest, I don't think I can take much more of giggling and boy talk."

"Miss Parkinson?"

"I've gotten to know her since the competition started." Harry explained.

"Ah." McGonagall nodded. "I wish you were able to go to the Burrow like you do every year. But Naomi going home with the Weasley's looks suspicious."

"Yes. Hermione already apologized to me that they couldn't give me presents because of this whole hiding situation."

"That's to be expected. And rightly so. It's a small compromise to your current situation, Potter. Dumbledore feels, however, you should stay here."

"To make sure I don't run off and do something stupid, huh?"

"You've got it. He told me that he wanted to look after you for protection, but I know better. The two of you have been cooking up something to fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, aren't you. The Headmaster is vague on the details, but apparently the two of you have been working in secret this whole year. "

"Pretty much."

"Care to explain?"

"If Professor Dumbledore feels like what we're doing should remain a secret, I shouldn't break his trust, now should I?"

"Good responce, Mr. Potter." McGonagall smiled her thin lips smile. "Well, back to the matter at hand. Do you have any Holiday suggestions that you've been neglecting to think about due to you're important work with the Headmaster?"

"I guess my choices are limited. I guess I should just here. No safer place than Hogwarts…"

"I thought you might say that. Never-the-less, should you change you mind, please tell me."

"Thanks Professor."

The break conversation with McGonagall only made him depressed. On exiting her office Harry rounded the corner sharply and ran smack into Ginny. Both fall over, Ginny dropping all her books, parchments, and inkwell.

"Oh, Ginny! I'm sorry!" Harry said, more shocked than anything.

"No hey, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Me either."

"I was in hurry to see Professor McGonagall."

"I just was there."

Harry helped Ginny collect her belongings, and took a moment to looked at her. Today he wasn't thinking about her cheating ways. Perhaps he was so lonely for his old life that he found just being in her presence comforting. They had been married after all. She gave him the same look as he handed her the last book she dropped.

"So… you saw Professor McGonagall." She said with a slight stutter.

"Yeah. I was asking about… you know, where I was going to stay over Holiday."

"Oh." Ginny's freckled face turned slightly pinker. "I… I was about to ask her about that."

"You were?"

"Yes. I mean since I rarely see you now-a-days." Ginny looked down, then quickly back up. "Not that it's your fault. I know why you can't see me. But… I… well I just wanted to know what you were doing."

"Looks like I'm staying here. It's either that or go to Cho's house, or Pansy's."

"You're getting offers from girls? Oh, of course… you are one.." Ginny quickly added. "It's funny, you're in skirts, you have long hair, but I don't see that girl you're wearing… I still see… you know." She looked around to see if anyone was near by.

"I know."

Ginny sighed then whispered. "I wish you could come over my place. Christmas will suck without you there."

"I wish I could too."

"Damn it. Stupid Voldemort! I wish he'd die already so I can have my Harry back."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but a group of Gryffindors rounded the corner and spotted Ginny. "Whoa, Weasley talking to the enemy!"

"She's not the enemy just because she's friends with Cho." Ginny shouted back at them. "For your information she's rather nice. It wouldn't hurt for you to be polite to people you know."

"Hey, chill, we were teasing." Said a boy and the Gryffindors wandered off.

"I probably should… you know."

"Yeah."

"I wish I could talk more. It was nice seeing you again. Bye."

Harry watched her go then leaned against the stone wall and gave a frustrated sigh. Ginny was right. Even in this messed up timeline, the whole reason he was in drag was because of Voldemort. He slammed the bottom of this fist against the wall and brooded silently to himself.

"You look like how I feel on most days." It was Pansy. Harry gave a half hearted smile but wasn't in the mood to play Naomi at the moment. "That girl turn you down?"

"Wha-"

"That girl. The red head. Weasley I think it is."

"Oh. No. I didn't ask her out. We just bumped into each other."

"If you like her you really should tell her. She might turn you down, but at least you'll know and you won't have to worry about it anymore. Besides, she might say yes. She does seem to be friendly to you." Pansy voice was as monotone as ever.

"Pansy… I… uh… thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I don't want to talk about her, okay?"

"Okay." Pansy didn't look offended. "The Ball is coming and still no one has asked me."

"Want me to ask someone for you?" Harry found himself saying without thinking.

"No… I'd be to embarrassed if you had to help me scrape a date."

"I didn't mean you couldn't…"

"It's cool. Besides I've gotten used to the fact that I'm going alone."

Harry shrugged and rubbed his hand. "You won't be the only one going alone."

"Why don't we just go together?"

Harry quickly looked at Pansy. He was only half listening before. Her face did not look hopeful or anything emotional. In fact it maintained it's normal neutral state. "What?"

"You don't want to go with anyone, and I can't get anyone to go with me, so why don't we just go together." she said simply.

"I don't know. People might start talking…"

"About what? They already say you like girls... and people don't even pay me any mind. Plus it'll be fun just to go with someone and not have to worry about date stuff."

"I guess so."

"So are you in?"

"Why not." Harry sighed. "You have to go, and Cho won't let me out of it."

"That girl is always in your business. You'd think she likes girls too. Maybe I should have waited until she asks you. She wants you to take her out, probably."

"No… she likes Harry Potter."

Pansy gave a small nod. "Everyone does but Draco."

"That's not true. People hated him because of the Chambers of Secrets that one year… then everyone turned on him for the Triwizard's Tournament…" Harry quickly defended himself.

"I guess that's true." Pansy gave a noncaring shrug. "I suppose you've been hanging out with Cho too long. You're defending Harry like he's someone you know."

"Oh… I didn't realize."

"I know him a little bit." Pansy went on. "He's not as saintly as people say he is. Draco might be wrong about a lot of things, but he's not wrong that Harry gets unfair treatment from the Headmaster, and often gets away with rule breaking. When he breaks the rules teaches come down hard on him, just because he's Slytherin."

"That's not true. Professor Snape-"

"Is the only teacher who treats Slytherins good. All the other houses treat us poorly because we used to house Death Eaters. It's the reason why most of us hate the rest of the school."

"Oh."

"We're mostly rich… and pure bloods. So we can be stuck up and snobbish sometimes. But everyone hates us. So we hate you all back. It's a vicious cycle."

Harry didn't realize how it was like to be a Slytherin. In his mind, he always just saw them as the enemy. Even if he said so in his adult years, he always did see Slytherins as being a bad lot. But they were people too. Pansy was proving that to him. An even if Snape was a prat, he still was a kind man at heart. Perhaps everyone was being too harsh on them. Though, in his defense it was hard to like a Slytherin when they seemed to lord above everyone.

"I see your point. If the other Slytherins are like you, then I've been looking at the whole thing completely wrong."

"I don't know if they're all like me. But we're not all bad. The worst house is Gryffindor." Pansy said drily. "The Headmaster's from Gryffindor, and so is Professor McGonagall. The two of them are the most highest ranking teachers in the school. They show favoritism all the time."

"Anyway…" Harry wanted to get away from that topic. I couldn't defend Gryffindor as Naomi. "I guess we're going to the dance together. Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"

"Yeah. That'll be nice."


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

Chapter Sixteen

As the Christmas ball grew near; Harry had to hear about it every few moments from the girls in his dorm. Padma had already decided on what everyone was wearing, so Harry didn't have to think about that aspect of it; not that he was worried about such things. He just wanted it to be over so he could enjoy the Holiday without the girls. If he had to hear Padma talk about the boys she wanted to snog once more, he thought he might explode.

To avoid any fights between him and the girls before the break, Harry found himself in the library more often these days. While he didn't have to worry about subjects like Defense Against the Dark-Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration, Harry still had problems with Potions and Herbology. Since he relied mostly on his experience as an adult wizard for the course he was good at, he started devoting more time to the ones he fell behind in. Normally this wouldn't something he'd ignore, but now that he found himself with nothing to do but bid his time until his plan with Voldemort was complete, he was bored.

The result of this sudden interest in study was that Harry's overall grades were improving. Since he had an adult mind when he really wanted to focus, and years of experence doing resource due to detective work, studying was second nature. Soon he was making far better grades than he ever did the first time around, even in Professor Snape's class. Not that the potion's master gave him any credit for it. Typical of the potion master, he would ignore any achievements that came from the other houses that weren't Slytherin. The best Snape would offer a student like Naomi was to not say anything, which was what he seemed to be doing now-a-days.

"Magical History? Of all things to be reading, I thought I'd never see you crack open that book."

Harry jerked his head up, seeing Hermione standing above him. "Oh."

"Do you have a report or something?"

"No. I'm just catching up on some lessons. I find it hard to pay attention in Professor Binns class, so I have to make it up later." Harry spoke softly, which wasn't really that necessary as no one but them were in the library. Most students were are all busy getting ready for the holiday.

"Shouldn't you be looking for curses or spells?" Hermione asked. "You know, because of V-Voldemort?"

"I'm good Hermione. Voldemort isn't an issue at the moment. Sure, when we fought in the graveyard, he was able to swat my attacks like nothing. but since then I've… err… gotten some extra lessons. I'm confident in my defensive spells now. Although I wouldn't say I'm as equipped to handle him like Dumbledore is…"

"I wonder if a gun would work on him." Hermione smiled playfully and sat down next to him. "You know, bang, and it's over with."

"I've also been thinking about that too. Knowing Voldemort he probably has a means to escape death again. So I can't just kill him. So I'm thinking of another way to get rid of him."

"Hmm." Hermione pondered that. Maybe he had said to much. "I'm surprised. You've really thought a lot about this."

"It's the only thing I think about lately. Professor Dumbledore and I are almost ready to enact our plan. I just have to wait and deal with a bigger issue."

"What's that?"

"Cho and Padma are driving me up the wall." Harry looked back down at his book.

"Oh, c'mon!" Hermione laughed. "What's so bad about hanging out girls?"

"Nothing. I mean, you're alright, I've always got along well with you. But Cho and Padma just thinking about clothes and boys all the time. It's tiring. I can literally add nothing to any conversation, so I'm just stuck there listening to them. The worst part is that Cho KNOWS I'm a guy by now, and she still does it."

"Maybe you should talk to her. Perhaps she just forgets your Harry sometimes."

"I don't see how."

"Harry, sometimes I forget you're here. Naomi is… well she's Naomi. I know it's you, but sometimes I just think you're her. Is that weird?"

"I guess… do you think it's the Memory Charm. I mean, I have memories from Naomi I know didn't happen. I bet it's the same for everyone else.

"Maybe." Hermione was quiet for a while. "I guess that's it."

Harry sighed, thinking Hermione was right. He'd have to just have a talk with Cho at some point. He knew doing it now would be pointless as she was crazy about the Christmas Ball. So he'd just have to wait until that was over to tell her his feelings on the matter. It seemed like all he ever did was wait. He was the type of person that liked jumping into the fray. This cold calculative stuff was really against his natural instinct.

"Ginny told me you're staying here for Christmas." Hermione broke his thoughts.

"I have no choice. Unless I stay at Padma's, Cho's, or Pansy's." Harry groaned.

"What are you going to do all by yourself?"

"Pretty much what I have been doing all year. It's been very lonely for me…"

"You seem to be hanging out with Pansy Parinson a lot lately." Hermione brought up, her voice not concealing a sense of bitterness.

"She's lonely like me. We have something in common." Harry quickly said. "I know you probably heard the rumor we're going to the Ball together, and it's true. But only because she's… well no one will take her."

Hermione smirked. "What are you talking about? Plenty of people have asked her."

"What?" Harry looked into Hermione's brown eyes in surprise. "No way. She told me-"

"I'm serious. She's not well liked, but people have gotten over the Malfoy thing after the first contest. She's even got a small group of friends again… as well as a few boy admirers."

"You're joking." Harry felt a slight sense of anger.

"I think she's been playing the depressed girl card so people feel sorry for her. I've seen it. And it works. People have started to forgive her in her own house, and other houses talk to her." Hermione elaborated. "Now she's got Naomi Hanson as a date, no doubt using your kindness to scoop out Cho's weakness for the next task."

He didn't know if Hermione was right about all this, but she usually wasn't wrong. He scooted his chair from the table and stood up. "That's it. You want to help me find her? I'm telling her I'm not going with her."

"Right now?" Hermione looked surprised. "All right, I'll help if you want."

The two left the library in a hurry. Hermione suggested they try the Great Hall, but to sneak in just in case she was still in there. She wanted to caught Pansy in the act of playing to the crowd. Once they arrived to the Great Hall Harry did as Hermione suggested and silently entered. Sure enough Pansy was sitting at the Slytherin table, looking as depressed as ever, but this time she was surrounded by a group of people.

"Damn it." Harry swore under his breath. Part of him was wishing that Hermione was wrong.

"I told you!" Hermione whispered.

"I'm going to talk to her right now. Wait for me outside the Great Hall." Harry left Hermione's side and walked calmly towards Pansy.

On arriving next to her, he tapped her shoulder. She looked slightly surprised to see him, not so much that she looked like she was caught in the act of being bad. When she a greeting, Harry politely asked her if she could leave the Great hall to talk privately. She agreed and on leaving the Hall, Pansy almost at once noticed Hermione standing near by. Only now did her face went a slight shade whiter than before.

"Jig's up, Parkinson." Hermione said cooly.

"I don't know what-" Pansy stammered but Hermione interrupted her.

"I told her everything I've seen. How people have been asking you out, how you've got a lot of friends now, how-"

This time it was Pansy who interrupted Hermione. But she didn't address her. She turned her small body to Harry, her sad face looking even more dejected than usual. "Naomi, no, I can explain."

"Please don't tell me you were just playing games with me." Harry whispered. "I mean was anything you ever told me the truth?"

"No… please." Pansy raised her hands. "It's not like that. You really are my friend, and I meant everything I've said to you about that."

"You've had other people ask you out…"

"I know. I lied about that. I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Huh?"

"I know, okay. I know. You said you didn't see me that way, but I know you do. I could tell you liked me. I felt that I had to go out with you after you've been so nice to me. It was you who got me to open up again, and people started talking to me just because of you. I thought I owed you at least one date."

Harry blinked. "That's completely insane. I never wanted to go out with you. I just wanted to be your friend. I didn't like seeing you so unhappy all the time."

"Really? You don't have the hots for me?"

"No. You're cute, but no." Harry looked at Hermione, then back at Pansy. "I just wanted a friend."

"Oh. I didn't know. I'm so sorry, I read you completely wrong." Pansy still had that pale look on her face. "I hope you don't hate me."

"No…I don't. And you don't have to go out with me. You can go out with someone you like."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks." Pansy smiled slightly then started to go. "You know, you really are a good friend."

Harry watched her leave then looked at Hermione. "Do you buy that?"

"I guess." Hermione looked just as confused as he did. "They way she came up with that story so quick was a bit too natural. I think she honestly thought you liked it. Still… I don't think she's as lonely as she claims to be. I think maybe her being seen with Naomi Hanson boosted her reputation."

"Yeah right, because I'm super popular…" Harry scoffed at that. The one good thing about Naomi was that he didn't have to deal with Potter mania.

"Oh no!" Hermione suddenly squealed ignoring his last comment.

"What?"

"Today is the Christmas Ball, and you have no date!"

"No big deal." Harry waved it off. "I didn't want to go anyway. The thought of dancing with a guy makes my stomach turn. With Cho and Padma at the dance I can spend some alone time, I won't even have to go."

"You're going, Padma will make sure of that." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'd make Ron go with you if I wasn't already going with him."

"Oh, you're going with Ron?" Harry asked, remembering the rocky relationship they would have in the future. He would have to talk to her later about that. As for now, his stomach turned just thinking about Ron being his date. "I'm sure that would have been fun for both of us… who do you think would lead when we were dancing, huh?"

"Ugh, Boys." Hermione grumbled. "Maybe you can ask Neville out?"

"Hmm, is NO a strong enough answer?" Harry said sarcastically. "because I can demonstrate my feelings on the subject through interpretive dance."

"Oh hush…anyway, I forgot. You can't ask him out anyway, Ginny said she's go with him."

"Great. Good for Neville." Harry felt his stomach sour. Apparently this was a Bad-Ginny day.

"This is terrible. You'll be the only girl there with no date, I'm sure."

"It's going to kill me inside, but somehow I'll get through it. I can just see me crying on the steps later in the evening, not getting the perfect kiss…" Harry laughed at his own joke.

Hermione slapped him on the arm. "Well I got to go, Naomi. Some of us actually have to prepare to get ready for this thing, we're not just naturally beautiful all the time."

When Hermione left, Harry had nothing to do but go back to the Ravenclaw Common Room and return to his unnecessary studying. This didn't last long as Rebecca spotted him on the way to her dorm, and dragged him up stairs. When they go to the dorm room, she was about to strip Harry to motivate him to get ready, when he told the girls in the room what had happened with Pansy.

"What! You have no date!" Cho shrieked.

"Nope."

Padma, who invited herself in his room these days, looked just as appalled as Cho. "I'm so sorry Naomi! But you shouldn't have turned down every bloody guy who asked you!"

"Hey. If you remember I didn't want to go in the first place." Harry reminded them. "I can alone. I don't care."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Padma looked white.

"Get a grip, Padma." Cho said. "So Naomi doesn't have a date. That only means that no one in this school is good enough for her. She's too cool for the likes of them."

"But you're hearing the rumors… I know you have. Everyone is saying Naomi likes girls! If anything were to prove them wrong going to dance with a boy would."

"I really don't care about what people say about me Padma." Harry said. "Plus how bad would it have looked if I went with Pansy anyway. Consider going alone a step better."


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

Chapter Seventeen

After the agony of the preparing for the Ball, Harry, Cho, Padma, and Marietta made their way down to the Great Hall, and shortly after separated to find their dates. Even Luna had one, which surprised him. Harry, dressed in what Padma had conjured him, a velvet Christmas red gown that resembled a elegant Santa's-little-helper. He looked at all the Christmas decorations that filled the hall, that wasn't there before he changed. Harry also noted that there as way to much mistletoe hanging about.

Finding his favorite wall of observance, Harry panted himself near the exit and waited for the Ball to end. Well that was his plan at any rate. Sadly standing near the wall seemed to look cool to a lot of people loser boys, and soon he had company from people claiming that they weren't haven't fun, that the ball was lame, and how horrible it was that they bothered. Harry noticed those same people after standing still for ten minutes quickly found a dance partner and was back out on the floor.

"There she is." Pansy said, walking over to Harry holding the hand of some Slytherin boy he vaguely recognized. "Having fun?"

"As much fun as feeding Blast-Ended Skewts. You?"

"Oh, you know. These dances are so passé."

"Not passé enough for you to take a break from dancing." Harry teased.

"Okay, You caught me. I'm having fun." Pansy smiled a rare smile. "You should really go out there. I'm sure you can round up a guy…or girl… to dance with."

"No thanks. Me and dancing don't mix."

"Suit yourself. I'll see you later." Pansy and her date floated back out into the mass of dancing people.

Harry wondered how long would be enough time until he could leave. He made his required appearance, should that be enough? Apparently his question was answered in the form of Professor McGonagall giving him a cold stare about him just standing there by the door. Something that looked as if saying: A girl not enjoying herself at a dance just looks wrong. Sighing Harry gave McGonagall a fake grin. McGonagall smirked, but waved her hand on the dance floor and notion for him to dance with someone for a while.

Pulling himself from the wall Harry started to mingle with people on the dance floor. Mostly Ravenclaws, as they were the most who called out to him to have idol chit-chat about dresses, boys, mistletoe, boys, music, boys, food, boys, classes, boys…. Harry pretended to be interested but longed for standing by the wall again.

"Naomi… would you care to dance?"

Pale faced, Harry saw the person asking was Ron. Harry lowered his eyebrows, feeling his stomach flip flop. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Hermione said…" Ron said quietly. " she said you have to at least dance with someone… and she said you look like your miserable."

"There's a reason…" Harry pointed out.

"I hear you. Let's just dance to a fast song so I don't have to touch you…"

"Geez Ron, you really know how to romance a girl." Harry smirked.

"Well you ain't a…" He looked around, then narrowed his eyes. "…ain't my type."

Harry took Ron's suggestion and the two of them danced awkwardly near each other to a faster paced song. Ron looked pale and uncomfortable, and Harry could only guess that he must look the same. On the outside, it might have looked as though Ron was nervous about being with a pretty girl and the pretty girl was too nice to turn Ron down, but really wasn't enjoying herself.

"Thanks for the dance, Naomi…" Ron muttered rather too loudly and wandered off once the song was over. Relief flooded Harry's body. That was a memory he wished he could erase.

The music started to slow down and Harry quickly tried to find his way off the dance floor before he got pinned by someone who wanted to romance him. However he was too late, as a Hufflepuff boy suddenly came up and asked nervously for a dance.

Harry opened his mouth to say no, but was suddenly saved by Cho. "I promised her I'd dance with her to this song. Sorry!"

The boy slunk off and Harry felt another relief surge through his body, followed quickly by nervous tension as Cho had her hands around his waist and started leading him around the dance floor.

"Err, thanks for saving me back there." Was all Harry could think of to say.

"No problem. You really dance… well you're not that bad…"

"I'm dreadful, you can say it."

"I'll say no such thing." Cho smiled slightly. "But you're not great…"

"Good thing you're leading then, huh?" Harry felt a bit better with the small talk, took his mind off of an extremely attractive girl holding him close.

"I wish that you… that you didn't have to wear that ring tonight…" Cho said and a sad voice. "I wish I could dance with the real you."

Harry was glad that while Cho was talking openly about his real self, she was smart enough to disguise what she was talking about. "I wouldn't be able to dance all that great either way…"

Cho laughed, and gave a small squeak. Her cheek went slightly pink, as she looked slightly embarrassed at the squeak sound she made. "I know… but you'd be you."

"She's always her." Another voice came from behind him. He knew immediately who it was. Ginny. Dread filled his veins. "She's the same person as she always has been, no matter what she wears."

Cho stopped dancing to argue. "I know she's the same person, but I'd like to see her … see her dressed in something else."

"She looks good to me no matter what she wears."

Harry held out his arms as the verbal debate was causing people to turn head. "Hey, it's okay Ginny. Maybe we should talk about this off the dance floor, say I dunno, outside or something?"

"C'mon." Ginny lead the way and he and Cho followed.

Thankfully no one seemed to be that interested in the ramblings of three arguing girls who started to wander off together, that they completely ignored them. Ron and Hermione did look up but stayed put as not to draw more attention to the situation. When they reached outside, Harry made sure no one was around then quickly let loose the anger that had built up from being put on the spot like that. Most of his rage was directed towards Ginny.

"What's wrong with you two? Couldn't think of a more public place to advertise my private affairs?"

"I'm sorry Naomi, but I can't stand how she just wants to … feel up your skirt." Ginny placed her hands on her hips.

"What?! You've got some nerve saying that! Where did you get that idea from?"

"Oh, it's so obvious… how you saved her on the dance floor, how you wished she could be like before… how you invited her to your house over Christmas Holiday!"

"Like you wouldn't do the same thing if you could get away with it! I know you're just dying to have her over your house… and how it burnt you up that I could dance with her tonight while it would look wrong if you did!"

"If things were different, you know she would be doing all that with me… and I wouldn't care what she looked like!"

"Are you saying I don't like her for the person she is?" Cho shouted.

"I didn't have too, you just said it for me." Ginny shouted in return.

Harry placed his hands in the air. "Both of you shut up! You realize you both sound insane to anyone listening in, right?"

"Har—Naomi, I just can't take it!" Ginny whispered. "She gets to spend everyday with you… you should be with me… it's just wrong!"

"It's not wrong." Cho pointed out. "It's not like you're a couple. So what's the big deal?"

"If I'm not mistaken, you've never dated either, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"What's going on here?" Mad-Eye Moody walked out of the shadows, looking at the three. "Drawing attention to yourselves, that's what."

"Sorry Professor." Ginny quickly said.

"We wouldn't be drawing attention if Red over there didn't get jealous over a stupid dance!" Cho hissed.

"It's not the dance I was concerned about…" Ginny grumbled.

"Blimey Naomi… even like this you still have them chasing after you."

"Not like I asked for it." Harry muttered.

"Listen girls, if you two really care for this young… lady, then perhaps trying a bit tact will help." Mad-Eye's mystical eye scanned the area as he talked. "Loud public displays of affection rarely come to anything good, and in this case is certainly worse than just public embarrassment. Have you two forgotten that the Dark Lord is after Mr. Potter? Have you forgotten the whole reason he's…" his voice lowered. "… masquerading as a young girl is to protect the people he loves, that would be the two of you. Now what kind of payment is it that you would push aside his sacrifice of manhood to squabble over a dance."

Both Cho and Ginny looked embarrassed.

"Now I believe the best course of action to take is to separate yourselves from each other, before You-Know-Who comes knocking at Hogwart's door. Go back to the dance, have fun with your dates, and stay way from Naomi for the rest of the evening. Understood?"

The two girls nodded.

"Good, now off with you."

Cho and Ginny quickly left, leaving a relieved Harry with Moody. Moody smirked and gave a silent chuckle as he watched them leave, then glanced down at Harry. "You wouldn't be leading them on, now would you?"

"As far as I know I'm not." Harry shrugged.

"Ah… women. More mysterious than the deepest of magic. They are both quite fond of you, care for you equally."

"Sir, I guarantee you that I'm not going out with either of them."

"That doesn't matter, lad. They know that you care for them. Don't deny it, Ms. Hanson. You've not been a relationship with either of them, but you still have feelings for them. However sooner or later you'll have to make a choice. It's unfair to them to have to wait for you, you know. But tonight is not a time for such things as romance, as the dance inside would falsely advertise."

"What do you mean Professor?"

"Keeping your secret is the most important thing you can do now. Talking to an old one-legged, one-eyed professor instead of dancing isn't something a normal 15 year old girl would be doing." Moody calmly stated. "Get over the uncomfortableness of this night and see it as a necessity. This is just as important as it is studying long hours in the library, looking for a weakness against the Dark Lord."

Harry didn't want to tell Moody he was wrong about what he had been studying, so he nodded his head then joked. "I thought you said now isn't the time for romance."

"It's not romance it's strategy. A girl dancing during a Christmas Ball is normal. Get back in there, and bloody look like you're having a good time."

"I'd rather be anywhere else."

"Me too. But sometimes we don't get what we want. Anyway, you'll have the whole Christmas Holiday to do whatever you please. This is just a few hours. If you don't want to dance with a boy, then I suggest finding whoever Naomi's best friend is and stay close to her. Gossip, dance with her, do whatever it is that girls do. Just look like you're enjoying yourself. I'll be watching you, so you better do it right."

"Yes Professor." Harry sighed. "I guess I'll go find Padma."


	18. Chapter 18

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

Chapter Eighteen

The school seemed oddly vacant over the Holiday. There were a few people that had no where to go, but for the most part they were students studying for their O.W.L.S. or N.E.W.T.S. or first years who still hadn't gotten into the rhythm of things. Harry could relate as he was once one of those first years. On the first day at breakfast Harry noticed a few Professors were still lurking about the castle, most notably Dumbledore and Moody. He reminded Dumbledore once more about Arthur Weasley being attacked by a snake, but Dumbledore assured him everything was taken care of.

As he was walking back from breakfast with the other loser stay-behind students, Harry overheard a 4th year Gryffindor talk to his friend. "Don't you think it's weird that a powerful ex-Auror like Professor Moody is still hanging around the castle over Christmas Holiday?"

"Yeah, but he's always been a strange bloke." The friend, Charles, said.

Separating from them, Harry quietly made his way to the Quidditch Pitch to do some Flying. Now that no one was around, he didn't have to worry about being seen. So he borrowed an old school broom and took to the air. This was a good idea in theory, but it was freezing cold. Harry wasn't dressed in his normal Quidditch uniform, so he was a popsicle in minutes. Still not wanting to give up the chance, he flied around much longer than he should have before he gave up and landed on the ground.

Since that was out, Harry warmed himself up in the Libray. He had nothing to study, but needed an excuse to be there, so he picked up a book on wands. Even if he was interested, he got little reading done. Since he was one of the few girls staying for the holiday, and he was probably the prettiest one, nearly all the boys seemed to have a look out system letting them know where he was. With in minutes of his arrival in the library they all sudden interest in books.

Harry found it difficult to concentrate when boys were staring at him over books, drooling all over the pages. He had gotten used to ignoring the eyes of boys since the start of school, but when it was so obvious, it was impossible to take. After about an hour an a half of this, Harry decided to check out one of the books he was using, and go to his empty dorm room.

Oddly enough the room seems rather depressing without Rebecca's lively conversation. Harry noticed after a couple of hours that he missed Cho's insight on whatever he was studying, and even Marietta's mad ramblings about whether vampires or werewolves were hotter. Closing his book about wands up, Harry looked at the empty room and gave a small depressed sigh. Could it be possible he actually missed the excessive chatting about nothing on the every first day they were gone?

Since it had been a few hours, Harry decided to leave the dorm room, return the book, and head over to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry sadly noticed that most of the boys in the library were promptly on time. As soon as they saw him, suddenly they were at his table pretending to be talking about whatever they were interested in, but their eyes were falling on him.

"I'm starving. I really shouldn't have skipped breakfast. Mind if I sit here?"

Harry first noticed the boys staring at him attention shift to the female voice next to him, then their lustful looks increased. Turning his head he was shocked to see the youngest Weasley taking a seat next to him. A mixture of relief and dread filled him. Finally someone to talk to, but why did it have to be his ex-wife?

"Ginny what'cha doing here?" Harry whispered as quietly as he could.

Ginny gave a small smile and shrugged. "Would you believe I've got detention over the break. Come to find out, you can't leave if you have detention."

"Detention?" Harry suddenly wasn't keeping his voice down anymore. "What did you do?"

"Apparently Professor Sprout thinks it was irresponsible of me to transfigure Millicent Bulstrode's cat into a puss-spewing flubberworm." Ginny giggled.

"Professor Sprout was a bit harsh to give you detention just because of that."

"I know. She was going to let me go with a warning, but I felt it was necessary to inform Professor McGonagall of my wrong-doing ways, and that I was getting off to lightly."

"And that worked?"

"No…" Ginny sighed. "so I did what I had too. I placed a hex on Filch's office so every time he opens his door the smell of fresh sewage greets him. After insisting that I'd be punished, I have detention."

"Fresh sewage? Bloody hell." Calvin commented from across the table.

Ginny gave him a look then looked back at Harry. "Anyhow, it's seems that we're the only girls here, so I thought we could hang out over the break."

"Err, fine with me." Harry glanced over at Moody who was shaking his head in a slight irritation at the two of them over at the professor's table.

"So how come you're stuck here?" Charles asked Harry.

Harry gave him an annoyed look. "I had no where to go except my Uncle's house. Every time I go there I have to go goose hunting in the freezing cold. So I thought I'd stay way from that… and the family boredom that comes with it. I was hoping that being at Hogwarts won't be as boring."

"That's cool." Charles looked happy that a pretty girl was talking to him. "What were you reading in the library?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "It's really not your business, Charles. It's extremely rude to interrupt other peoples conversations at that."

"Oh…sorry!" Charles looked white. Calvin laughed at him.

"So what were you reading in the library?" Ginny smiled at Harry. Charles and Calvin pretended not to be listening, but it was obvious that they were.

"Researching wands." Harry said, not really concerned if anyone around him knew it. Researching wands was not out of the ordinary in a school.

"Interesting…" Ginny said unconvincingly. "I could help you look stuff up if you want."

"I've given that up. I keep getting followed and stared at." Harry glanced at Calvin.

"We can always study in your dorm room…"

Harry noticed Moody's magic eye shift in their direction. He couldn't tell, but he thought Moody didn't look so happy. Then again, Moody hardly ever looked happy. Harry gave a shrug to Ginny and pretended like it wasn't a big deal, but secretly didn't want to be alone with the girl in his dorm room. He was fine talking to her like this, but alone might be too awkward. He still wasn't over the images of walking in on her future self giving her lover a blowjob.

But Harry couldn't think of a legitimate excuse to get rid of her, so after lunch it seemed the rest of the week would be spent with the red-head. On her insistence of wanting to get away from the boys watching them, Harry led Ginny to the Ravenclaw dormitories, where he was one of two Ravenclaw students still there over the holiday, and the other Ravenclaw was a first year boy who always stayed in his room. After Ginny checked out the common room, which she thought was better looking than Gryffindors, Harry took her to his dorm room then shut the door behind them.

"This is where you sleep huh? Where's your bed?" Ginny looked around.

"Take a guess." Harry thought if she looked long enough it would be obvious. Cho's bed looked like a professional had made it, which definitely reflected her personally, while her bedspread had an elegant gold embroidery in celtic patterns on a creamy background. Rebecca's bed was a mess, but it was extreme girly with flowers patterened all over it. Marietta's was bright pink, while Nanette looked like a mixture of Rebecca's and Mariettas. Only Harry's bed looked plain.

Ginny sat on his bed and looked around his area. "You're so messy.

"I was in here a few hours ago." Harry tried unconvincingly.

"It's cute. Besides Hermione told me that your room is a mess in the boys dorm in Gryffindor."

Harry gave a shrug and sat on his bed next to Ginny. "I miss being in Gryffindor." He said finally. "I miss Quidditch. I miss my life. I can't even fly a broom anymore, or talk to Hagrid like I used too. Let alone to your brothers, you, and the others."

"You're having a hard time, aren't you?"

Harry looked at her like she lost her mind. Anger slowly surged into his body again, as he felt warmer from a fire being burnt inside of him. Why wouldn't he be having troubles being someone else? How could she assume that it was easy to ignore everything, everyone he loved and pretend to be someone completely opposite of him. Ginny seemed to read his thoughts, as he facial expression changed completely. S he looked ashamed of herself and quickly apologized.

"Oh…I'm so sorry! I can't believe…I mean… I didn't know it was so… I'm really sorry Harry."

Harry felt the small rage that sparked up inside of him simmer down. How could she know? It was unfair of him to assume that she could understand. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have… well… I didn't do anything, but you read me like a book, even if it's a different cover. But I'm sorry I got angry."

"No… it was me."

"No. I wasn't. Ginny, I shouldn't think that anyone can understand what I'm going though. So when you asked if I was having a hard time, all that frustration just kind of came up. You don't know anything cause I haven't been able to tell you. So I'll do so now. It's really tough. It might seem easy to put on a ring and just go about your business but it isn't. I have to separate myself from everything that makes me me. And worst yet, so I don't draw attention to myself, I have to become what I normally don't like at all. Some snotty stuck up girl, who hates sports, is mean to everyone that is beneath her social class, and has to wear stupid dresses all the time."

"I get all that, but after all this time, wouldn't it get easier?" Ginny said sheepishly, hoping he didn't get angry at her again.

"It gets harder. It's like telling a lie, then having to build on that lie to maintain it. The longer I'm deprived of the things I like the more I start to hate the things I have as Naomi." Harry grunted. "I even hate this voice."

Ginny looked as though she didn't know what to tell him to make him feel better. "You're doing good though."

"Yeah, I'm doing a fabulous job at making boys ogle me."

"No I'm not talking about that. Even though you're Naomi, you're still Harry. The Naomi from my memories wouldn't have thought twice about Pansy, but Harry-Naomi got her out of her shell again. He helped her when she needed it."

"Big deal."

"You have no idea!" Ginny laughed. "You don't see it, do you? Because Naomi is popular and pretty, she's an example. Because now you're kind to people, some of the popular kids are being nicer also. You're still helping people, but in a different way. That's one thing that this Polyjuice Ring can't take away from you. Caring for people is your power."

When Ginny had returned to her own dorm room, Harry took out his Invisibility Cloak and wandered the halls for a while. He just wanted to walk off his thoughts without getting in trouble. Almost every time he saw Ginny, it was like a his teenage brain was thinking one thing, and his adult brain was remembering another. His younger self kept telling him to forget about what Future-Ginny did, and to just accept her friendship and love. But his older self didn't want to fall in love with her again. Not after she destroyed his heart. How could he both love and hate her at the same time? And was it really fair to blame her for something she didn't even do.

Harry thought about what Ginny had said to him earlier while he walked. She said his power was kindness, but he was't sure making depressed girls happy was all that great. Still, Dumbledore had always said that love was the greatest power in the world, and kindness was an extension of that. Maybe his kindness was what he got from his mother?

Harry rounded the corner leading to the Room of Requirment, only to see Dumbledore standing there, looking at a portrait. He might not have seen him, but he stiffened and looked in Harry's general direction. Smiling he turned back to the portrain and said "School Rules mean nothing to you, do they, Miss Hanson."

Taking off the cloak, Harry walked over to the Headmaster, noticing that he was wearing a night-robe and carrying his wand with a lumos spell activated. "Professor."

"It would seem that we are nearly done in our task." Dumbledore looked from the portrait to Harry.

"Sir?"

"Tonight Arthur Weasley, armed with the Sword of Gryffindor, has killed Lord Voldemort's snake, thus successfully destroying one of the remaining Horcrux. It would seem that you are the last onet."

"I don't know if that was a good idea, killing Nagini this soon. If Voldemort realizes that we've been hunting Horcruxes then we might need to step up our plan. We can't wait until he leads me to the Department of Mysteries, like before. I have to somehow talk him into doing this sooner rather than later."

"Calm down." Dumbledore raised his hand. "Even if Voldemort is inclined to search out the items he placed his soul into, I have made excellent duplicates with fake-souls inside. Should he decide to gather up the easier of the Horcruxes for safety, like the ring or the locket, he will find something to put his mind at ease."

"Still-"

Dumbledore nodded his head gravely. "Perhaps giving him light suggestions on your interest of his false dreams will cause him to push you harder into going. Once he has made his move, you must inform me so we can properly trap him."

"Trap him?"

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded. "It is not enough to rid the world of Voldemort. We must also erase other wrong doings, such as clearing Sirius Black's name, and proving to poor Cornelius that Voldemort does in-fact live. It will take careful planning to arrange everything just right, so once Voldemort summons you, you must tell me."

"Right." Harry couldn't believe he hadn't thought about any of that. Once again, Dumbledore impressed him with just how intelligent he was.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

Chapter Nineteen

Christmas Eve night was relatively lonely for Harry, as he was one of two Ravenclaws in the common room. But Harry felt it was important to hang out with the first year, Trevor Clayton, for his first Christmas away from home, even if he wouldn't be receiving any presents. Harry remembered that when he was a first year, he spent Christmas at Hogwarts. However Trevor soon tired hanging out with a girl for most of the night and soon retired to his room.

Harry felt slightly embarrassed that Trevor was so bored of his company that he'd rather spend Christmas Eve alone rather than spend time with him. But on the upside he didn't have to pretend he was interested in Trevor's boring conversations about moonwart bulbs and their effects on felix culls.

Returning to his dorm room, Harry prepared to have a miserable Christmas. He hadn't had one in years, since he had come to Hogwarts. Still it was better than a Christmas with the Dursley's. He remembered hating watching Dudley open a load of presents while he got hand-me-downs socks. Sadly, that was more than he would get this year.

The next morning, after a good nights sleep of pushing the importance to Voldemort that he needed to boost his time table, Harry made his way down to the common room, planning on heading for the Great Hall for an early breakfast. To his surprised there were gifts under the common room Christmas Tree, and only a few of them were for Trevor. Naomi Hanson had a number of presents. Confused, Harry walked over to his gifts and checked the names from the senders.

There were three gifts from The Hansons, whoever they where, one from Uncle Rufus, one each from Cho, Marrietta, and Padma, and lastly he got one from Pansy. Realizing that the presents from the Hansns maybe something about his cover, Harry thought it best to open them first before Trevor came around.

On the smallest package there was another note written by 'Uncle Rufus', but it seemingly held no meaning:

 _Naomi,_

 _I hope your Holiday is an enjoyable one. Happy Christmas._

 _Love your Uncle Rufus._

Harry thought whoever this was seemed boring even while trying to sound festive. Opening up the gift, Harry discovered he had received yet another ring. There was no other note inside and upon examining it, it seemed just to be ordinary, but expensive, jewelry. Wondering why someone would give him something so pointless to a boy he wore on the ring next to his Polyjuice one and gave a shrug to no one. It was clear whoever this was seem only interested in adding more to Harry's cover by this meaningless gift. Curious about the gifts from his 'parents', Harry reached for those next.

Harry quickly realized that the Hanson Family was really the Weasley family. A Weasley sweater (which looked to be knitted in a different technique) was inside one with fudge, some practical jokes items from the Twins in the other, and a blank book that had nothing on the cover and nothing on the pages with ink and a quill in the other. Harry rightly guessed this book was enchanted, much like Tom Riddle's dairy, and quickly wrote something on the first page to be sure.

"Hello, I've received my gift."

That was the best thing Harry could think of. The ink faded but nothing else came up. After a few minutes of looking down at it, he was about to place it down when letters started to form where he had written previously.

"So you're finally up. I figure if we can't talk in the halls, we can talk this way."

Harry recognized the hand writing almost immediately. It was Ron. "This book is brilliant, Ron." Harry wrote back.

"It was Hermione's idea." Ron wrote back. "She couldn't think of anything she could send Naomi so she helped pick out and pay for this. She telling me to ask if that's okay."

"It's fine Hermione." Harry wrote. "I got a gift from 'Uncle Rufus'. It was just some girly ring. Probably worth something. I should sale it."

"Hermione says that you should keep it, at least until you're not Naomi. She would say something like that, wouldn't she?"

Harry smiled. Somehow Christmas didn't seem so lonely. "Yeah, she's probably right.

"How's Ginny doing?"

Harry forgot for a moment that Ginny was still at Hogwarts with him. Of course he was going to see her today. Only problem was he had completely forgotten to get her something, which was bad since he did remember to get Cho, Marietta, Pansy, Rebecca, Nanette and Padma gifts.

"Oh no! I forgot to get her something."

"Don't sweat it. Not like you can give her anything. Me and Hermione aren't mad that we didn't get anything. She shouldn't be either. If she's smart she shouldn't be handing you anything anyway."

"Right. I probably should open up these gifts from my dorm-mates before Trevor wakes up and catches me writing in a book on Christmas day." Harry really didn't want the conversation to end, but it would looks weird that a girl was not opening presents from what was supposed to be his dear friends.

"Weird. Hermione just said the same thing to me here. I'll talk to you later."

And with that Ron's handwriting disappeared from the pages of the book. Harry watched the book for a few moments longer than placed it back down and grabbed his gift from Pansy.

There was no name on it, but Harry knew it was from her. The wrapping paper was coal black and the bow was a very dark violet that looked way too gothic for comfort. Unwrapping it slowly, he opened up the box and found an equally gothic looking black dress, fashioned with buckles, chains, fishnet, holes, and rips. Harry scrunched his nose. Why did girls have to get other girls girly things? Harry also found a note inside.

 _Christmas is a celebration forced on the population by some archaic catholic tradition mixed with druid winter ceremonies. The true meaning of Christmas: the celebration of the birth of Jesus Christ, has been lost to the public, replaced by a fat man known as Father Christmas who raids homes like a thief and leaves worthless crap to children. It bares no resemblance to any so-called Christian beliefs, and promotes greed and gluttony. Personally I despise the holiday. However, since you are my friend, I have agreed to share something with you that I put a lot of thought into. I hope you like it. Thank you also for your gift to me. You didn't have to though. Have a Happy Christmas, even though it's a sham._

 _Pansy_

Harry placed the dress back in the box, somehow knowing that he would be forced to wear that thing at least once. Still, it meant something to Pansy (who probably made it herself) so it meant something to him, in a way. Shaking his head he reached for Marietta's gift. It turned out to be a meat cleaver. Harry had no clue what Marietta had intended Naomi to do with a meat cleaver, but shrugged and placed it also back in it's box.

He grabbed Padma's next. Harry just knew by the look of it, it had to be another girly outfit. Sure enough it was an elegant dress, the complete opposite of what Pansy had made him. He was sure Padma had made this one herself as well, because it shared some of her trademark color changes and bows.

Next he went to Cho's gift. The only one out of the three girls he got presents from that knew he was a boy. Surely she would have something useful for him. On opening up the box, which was the smallest of all of them, so Harry was sure it wasn't clothing, he saw a small key with a chain around it to be hung like a necklace. A small note inside only read: I'll explain later. Wondering what it was, Harry placed the key around his neck, so he wouldn't forget about it, and decided to continue his original plan and head downstairs for breakfast.

The Great Hall was mostly vacant as the few that did stay behind were still playing with their gifts. Harry and a few Professors seemed to be the only ones hoping for a breakfast meal. After a few moments three students crept their way down. Harry noticed Calvin and Charles were among them. To his delight and dread, the third was Ginny Weasley.

"Happy Christmas Naomi." Ginny smiled and sat next to him. Harry thought for a moment she might give him a hug but stopped herself quickly.

"Not many presents this year?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well I got up extra early. Sort of excited you know." She smiled, then looked at his ring hand. "Oh, who gave that to you, it's gorgeous!"

Harry looked down, nearly forgetting the ring "Rufus" gave him. "Er—yeah that. _Uncle Rufus_ gave it to me for some reason." When it seemed that no one was paying attention to them Harry leaned in and whispered in Ginny's ear. "I'm sorry about this year. I wanted to get you things but McGonagall said it wouldn't look right. I promise after this whole-"

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm not close to you because you buy me things. Besides I couldn't get you anything either." She whispered, then pushed him away from her ear and spoke louder. "She really said that?"

A bit confused for a second, Harry blinked not realizing what she was doing. Then it occurred to him that a girl whispering in another girls ear looked suspicious. "Oh yeah. I couldn't believe it either. Padma is really outspoken sometimes."

The breakfast conversation seemed to go like that for the rest of the time. Invented conversations about nothing. Finally, when they had finished eating, Ginny suggested that she teach Naomi how to fly on a broom stick. A good excuse to leave and finally be alone. On getting up and walking near the Great Hall door, both Calvin and Charles started shouting and clapping.

Ginny stopped and turned around. "What now?"

"Look up." Charles said.

Harry looked up, along with Ginny, and saw they were standing under mistletoe. He groaned. Boys really were perverted. Then he rethought that last comment. He was a boy. Was he that perverted before this whole Naomi thing? "What do you expect us to do? We're both girls."

"But I heard that you like girls." Calvin piped in.

Ginny gave a disbelieving laugh, while Harry got slightly angry at this. "Whether I do I don't isn't your business, you ass."

Before he realized it he was half way to the Quidditch field, with Ginny trailing behind him. It occurred to him that he just stormed off irrationally like a girl would. Well, up until that day he would have thought it was irrational anyway. This ring was changing him slowly. Was it a good thing that he understood girls better now or a bad thing?

"I can't believe that jerk." Ginny said in between breaths.

"I can't believe me." Harry said after awhile, feeling his body temperature come down. "I really was angry. I wasn't play-acting."

Ginny blinked, quite surprised. "Wow. Why did that bother you so much? You're a guy, you're supposed to like girls."

"I don't know why it did." Harry seriously didn't.

"Well don't worry about them now. Let's have some fun." She opened the school broom closet and took out two brooms. "Let's see if you remember how to fly on one of these." Harry took his broom, watching Ginny take off one her own. "Catch me if you can!"

For at least a few hours, Harry was allowed to be himself, even if he was wearing a Naomi outfit. They played on the broomstick, forgetting about the chilly air. Ginny was even keen on playing a two person came of Quidditch, where both of them were playing as Chasers. Since Ginny had become Gryffindor's Seeker in his absence, she had become really good. But Harry knew that she'd go up to be a professional Chaser. Sure enough she cleaned his clock, even in a friendly game.

As they finished up and headed back toward the castle Harry wondered about what he would do after Hogwarts. He knew he could go back to being an Auror, but what about his other great love, Quidditch? Could he actually qualify to be a professional player like Ginny had? He always was said to be an excellent Seeker, but was that just because he always had a better broom? He didn't know, so he asked Ginny about it.

"You're worried that you're not a good Seeker?" Ginny asked, wanting to be clear on what he was asking her.

"Pretty much."

"You're amazing, Harry. I'm really a poor substitute."

"I don't mean for Gryffindor, I mean overall. So you think I could be a Seeker professionally? You know, on a team that all uses the same types of Broomsticks."

"Oh." Ginny said, then pondered that. "You know, I have no clue."

"I see." Harry started to feel down. Maybe he was suited for being an Auror. It just seemed like a waste to do it all over again. No doubt he'd be assigned to a number of the same cases. It would be a pretty boring life.

"Maybe some time at the Burrow we can get everyone together and let you be seeker. But let someone else use your Firebolt. That way you'll know. I mean, my family isn't a professional team or anything, but we all play. So it might be a good experiment."

"Good idea." Harry wished he could take her up on that offer now. "After I kill Voldemort, let's do that."

"You're so confident." Ginny laughed. "Aren't you the least bit concerned that whatever your planning will fail."

"Nope." Harry shook his head. "This time, I have Dumbledore on my side."

"This time?"


	20. Chapter 20

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

Chapter Twenty

The Christmas Holiday came and went. The time he spent with Ginny over the break gave him an excuse to hang out with her a bit more afterwards, which surprisingly made him happier. This untainted Ginny was growing on him now, and since he had time alone with her, he could remember why he feel in love with her. He was getting less and less angry at her these days, but he also couldn't separate the two Ginnys. He might forgive this past Ginny, but he could never be with her.

Once school started properly, Harry soon began to rely more on Ron and Hermione's Book. He missed his friends, and he found that it helped him get though the trudges of being Naomi now that he was able to send messages back and forth There were no classes on the first day back from break, so Harry had a chance to ask Cho about the key. Unfortunately when Cho was about to explain it to him, the others arrived back at the dorm, and she clammed up. "I can't tell you now. Can you wait… uh… until You-Know-Who is gone?" She asked.

"Why?" Harry wanted to know.

Marietta also looked confused. "Then she'll never know what that key is for."

Cho flipped her hair and looked sternly at Marietta. "Harry will defeat him."

Harry was proud that Cho had faith in him. Rebecca seemed to agree with Cho, also. "I may not agree with you on everything, but I know you're right about Harry Potter."

Marietta laughed. "Maybe those vampires Loony Lovegood was talking about will help him, huh?"

"Oh Marietta. I've been meaning to ask you." Harry suddenly remembered "You gave me a meat cleaver?" Harry notion towards the cleaver sitting next to his bed.

She blinked and nodded as if that was an ordinary thing to give to a friend. Harry, Rebecca, and Cho just stared at her for a while until Harry finally closed the topic by saying: "Thanks. I really needed one."

"You're welcome Naomi. I particularly enjoyed the Goblin Plushie you gave me."

Rebecca made a face. "Anyway, have you tried on that dress Padma made you yet? I saw it in your closet, it's goregous."

"Something tells me she didn't." Cho smiled slightly and winked at Harry when no one was looking.

"There were only a few people here." Harry stammered out. "Who was I going to dress up for? Ginny Weasley?"

"Why not?" Nanetta said simply. "It's clear you are attracted to her."

Harry felt like using that meat cleaver suddenly. "What?"

Marietta rolled her eyes. "Ignore her."

"Naomi's right." Rebecca chimmed in. "There is no reason to dress up when there's nothing to dress up for. What we need is another dance."

Harry groaned. "'Cause I had so much fun on the last one."

Cho, who hadn't been paying attention to them for a while to look at the bulletin board came back holding a flyer. "We don't need a dance, the next contest will do nicely."

Rebecca looked confused as Cho read the flyer silently to herself. "Okay, keep us in suspense why don't you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. The next contest, the uniform is formal wear. The champions choose any person in the school to be their partner, and report them as such to a Professor so they'll be legal. Then it says the object of this will be explained on the day of the competition."

Harry felt a sense of dread pour over him. "Don't tell me you're choosing me?"

"Who else?" Cho smiled. "Besides, I have to see you in that dress Padma made somehow, and I don't think you're going to put it on for no reason."

"She's very tom-boyish sometimes." Marietta laughed.

"I wonder why." Harry muttered under his breath sarcastically.

"I'm going right now to tell Professor Flitwick about my partner. I'll be back later." Cho skipped off.

Harry didn't see his dorm mates too much after that, as he decided to use his day off to pretend to do some research some more in the library all the while using the chance to talk to Ron and Hermione. But by the end of the day when he returned back to his dorm room he discovered a depressed looking Cho sitting in the common room.

"What's up?"

"You've been already selected as a partner to someone else." Padma said simply, for some reason hanging out in Harry's dorm room when he wasn't even there.

"Wha?" Harry felt his heart skip a beat. Had Hermione chosen him? Why would she do that? She wouldn't.

"Pansy Parkinson." Cho answered the hurricane storming in Harry's mind. "She got to Snape before I got to Flitwick. Why would she choose someone that isn't even in her House?"

"A better question is why would Snape agree to that?" Padma rightly said.

"Perhaps Pansy chose Naomi because she's is her only friend." Marietta suggested.

"No… it because she had the same idea Cho had. She wants to see me in the dress she made for me." Harry groaned.

It turned out that Harry's assumption was true about Pansy. The next day he had confront her about the subject and she admitted without hesitation that the dress she made for Naomi was the reason. While Harry was sure Pansy was telling the truth, he felt that there was something else she wasn't telling him. Regardless there wasn't a thing he could do about it and just go along with the contest rules.

Harry's mind wandered more over towards what his role would be in this contest. In the Triwizard tournament, Cho, Hermione, and Ron where involved in one of the competitions, but they were just objects to retrieve. Harry wondered if something similar was going to happen to him? Somehow he didn't like the idea of being a danzal in distress.

On that very subject, Pansy had started meeting Harry in the library (as it became known that Naomi started going to the library a lot these days) to talk about the competition. This put a stop to any chance he had scribble in Ron's book, sneaking conversations back and forth.

"Going into a competition like this is clearly immoral. How does one prepare when they do not know what it is."

"That how it was in the Triwizard's Tournament." Harry reminded her.

"It was?" Pansy tilted her head. "How would you know that?"

"I never saw Cedric or Harry look like they knew what was happening unless they investigated on their own." Harry quickly thought up. "Most of the time they looked afraid and clueless."

"I suppose that is true. I didn't pay attention because I was to busy admiring Draco." Pansy said softly. " Perhaps it's up to us to do some snooping of our own to get a heads up."

Harry would very much like to do so, but he knew Naomi wouldn't. She was the pretty girl who didn't want to do anything that required effort. Harry gave a fake groan. "Why can't we wait until they tell us what to do?"

Pansy blinked. "Because you are just as curious as I am. You pretend not to be interested in things, but if you were not, you would not be in the library every day studying."

Harry was in a way proud that Pansy was that observant, but afraid of it at the same time. "If you had room mates like Cho and Padma, suddenly studying would look more attractive to you. They're all the time trying to play dress up with me, like I'm some living Barbie doll."

"What's a Barbie doll?"

"Err—A muggle toy. Something girls play with. It's a figure of a woman that they dress up in tiny clothes."

"Oh." Pansy wrinkled her nose. "How would you know about that? Aren't you a pure-blood?"

Harry realized that Naomi was a pure-blood, and therefore not understand the concepts of Muggle things. "Ginny told me about that over the break." Harry thought quickly once again. "Her dad is mad about all things Muggle."

Pansy nodded her head but didn't look like she was buying it. "Still, we need to find out before hand what your role in this contest is and what I have to do."

"Just how are we going to find that out?" Harry murmured.

"I was going to leave that up to you."

"Me?"

"You seem to know how to get around the castle without getting in trouble." Pansy said simply. "It's as if you know the castle as well as Mr. Filch."

"I used to be a shy wall flower, you know. I never wanted to be noticed." Harry for the third time that evening was covering up for Naomi.

"My thoughts exactly. Perhaps you can use your knowledge of getting around the castle and sneak into a Professor's office and find out the details for me." Pansy blinked.

"Whoa. Even Fred and George Weasley couldn't do that. Even Harry Potter couldn't! Sneaking into a Professor's office? There's no way I can pull that off."

Pansy thought about that for a moment. "Maybe you wouldn't have to sneak into it at all. Just go to an office to talk to a professor. I'll cause a distraction so they'd have to check it out. While they were gone, it would give you time to snoop around."

The plan was a good idea, but Harry felt strange helping Slytherin to win. Then again, Pansy was third in the first competition. If she won it would just mean her and Hermione would be runners up for the Cup. Pansy was studying Harry's face as he thought about this and gave a nod.

"You are uncomfortable helping me beat your house, Ravenclaw. Plus Cho is your friend."

"You're my friend also. You picked me first so my loyalty goes to you in this contest." Harry said after awhile.

"Thank you." Pansy gave a rare smile.

The sting operation had been planned out, but unfortunately they never got to actually do it. Professor Dumbledore had called all the challengers and seconds to his office in the explaining of what the third contest would be. Harry went with Cho and Marietta towards the Headmaster's office, but once there took his place with Pansy. Harry noticed that Hermione was once again with Ron. After everyone had arrived and was seated, Professor Dumbledore started to explain.

"Hello Champions. I am sure you are all wondering why the next contest specifically says that formal wear is required. This is because the next challenge is a performance piece to be performed in front of the entire school."

Harry's stomach suddenly felt queasy. Playing Quidditch was one thing, because there is so much to do that one doesn't really notice the people. But performing something? It was clear that the others in the room seemed to feel his discomfort.

"Professor." Hermione raised her hand. "Please forgive me, but what does this have to do with witchcraft or wizardry? How does this test our magical skills?"

"Simply put it doesn't, Ms. Granger. But you should also note that here at Hogwarts we don't just teach magic. We want to provide a well-round education. Sooner or later in your adult career you will all have to deal with standing in front of groups of people to do one thing or another. How one performs in these situations shows of the character of the individual than any spell could."

Daniel Keep raised his hand next. "What kind of performance are we to give?"

"I'm glad you asked that." Dumbledore continued from Hermione's interruption. "It can be anything you wish, as long as you include your partner and it's in good taste. A speech, a magic demonstration, a small play, musical composition, anything as long as it's entertainment. The school as a whole will vote on which performance is the best. All of you should also be aware that you have two weeks to prepare."

"Two weeks!" Marietta whispered in Cho's ear in protest. There really was no need as it was so quiet everyone heard her.

"That will be all." Dumbledore gave a small smile. "You may now all start your planning. Have a pleasant evening."

Everyone started to slowly pile out of the room. Before Harry could leave the Professor called him back. Waving goodbye to Pansy, Marietta, Cho, Ron, and Hermione, Harry closed the door behind him. "Yes Professor?"

"How is our other plan going?" Dumbledore asked, referring to Harry's nightly dream sessions with Voldemort.

"As well as they can be. He doesn't suspect I'm using him, and thinks he's influencing me. But he hasn't pushed me to act yet, so I don't know if I'm doing a good enough job."

"Hmm… well all we can do is wait." Dumbledore gave a small sigh. "I've got everything read on stand by. We're just waiting for him to make a move."

"I'll push him harder, but I can't do more than what I already am. I don' want him to get suspicious and pull away."

"Alright." Dumbledore nodded. "Have a good night Ms. Hanson."


	21. Chapter 21

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

Chapter Twenty-One

Harry left the Professor office and saw Pansy standing nearby waiting for him. He walked over to her watched her looking over a letter she had recienved from the Headmaster before she left his office. All the competitors got them, telling any Headboy or Prefret that it was allowed for the two of them to practice in empty classrooms out of curfew hours.

"Planning on practice times?"

"Practice what? I don't know. what we're going to do." Pansy looked paler than usual. "How will I be able to perform in front of the whole school? I'm quite scared, to be honest. I don't even have a talent to perform."

"Me neither." Harry muttered. The only thing he was good at was Quidditch and somehow he thought it would be hard to explain why Naomi was suddenly flying around the Great Hall with perfect grace.

"Do you know how to sing?" Pansy asked after a while.

"I never tried. It wasn't something I ever planned on doing in front of people you know?"

"I do indeed." Pansy gave a sigh. "The only time I have sang in front of people, it was for my family on special occasions."

"So you sing?" Harry was surprised someone so emotionless had a pass-time that required a lot of emotion.

"A little. I'm not great, but I'm not bad either. I suppose we can sing something. It's the only thing I can think of."

Harry felt that nervousness in his stomach again. "If we decide to sing, that means I have to also. It's a partner thing, remember. What if I suck?"

Pansy looked around, then back at him. "I'll sing something to you, then you sing something back to me. Then we will give each other some honest opinions on whether or not we are suited in a career of music."

"Do we have to sing in the hall?" Harry looked around also. No one was around, but he was still nervous someone would show up.

"I know of no other place that would be less crowded."

Harry thought about it. "Uh… I followed Harry Potter last year when he was practicing for the Triwizard's Tournament. He used to go into this secret room. It took me forever to figure it out, but there's this room that appears and disappears. We can use that."

"Oh? There's a room like that here? So you think it'll be okay if we use it?"

"Yeah, it's the perfect place to practice something and not get caught. I still know where it's at, we could go there."

Pansy thought about it. "It would also hide what our talent is from the other challengers. Show me where it's at?"

So Harry took Pansy the long way around toward the Room of Requirement, acting like he had forgotten where it was at and was trying to remember. On arriving Harry told her to think of a room to practice in. When they had entered, it was an empty dark theater, and they were standing on a stage. On the stage there was a number of instruments, Muggle and Wizard, and floating wands in which they were to use as microphones.

"Amazing. This is a huge concert hall. Just how is it possible that it's hidden in here?"

"I don't know."

"Well, at any rate, I'll sing something first, and you tell me if it's any good." Pansy said simply. She didn't seem nervous around him. It was weird, because Harry was dreading singing in front of her, not to mention the whole school.

Walking to the micro-wand Pansy opened her mouth. Her voice sailed smoothly, and echoed through the theater from the sound system. She was good, sounded like a classical ballad singer. Harry expected her voice to be dull and deeper, but it seemed when Pansy sang, her feelings came out into a young sounding yet emotional sounding person. Her voice was so enchanting that Harry found that he didn't need to listen to the words the feel what she was conveying with just her voice. When she had finished, she turned and looked at Harry expecting an answer.

"You're brilliant." Harry finally said. "I can't believe how great you are."

He could have sworn he saw her cheeks pinked slightly when he said that, but she quickly hide her pride and nodded a solemn thanks. "I'm not so great. Now it is your turn."

Nervously, Harry made his way to the floating wand. He stared at his, feeling his insides twist and turn in his body. He swallowed and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Then he realized something else, he didn't know many Wizard songs, so how was he supposed to sing one.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked after Harry hadn't done anything for a minute.

"I'm nervous." Harry said. "I don't really know what to sing either."

"Don't be nervous. I won't think any less of you if you are terrible."

"Yeah, that helps." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sing something." Pansy demanded, but not in an angry way.

"I told you I don't know what to sing. I don't know to many songs… a few Muggle ones…" Harry lied. All he knew was Muggle music.

"Then you should sing something sad."

"Why sad?"

"Sad songs show more emotional range." Pansy quickly said.

Harry thought. The only songs he could readily think of that were sad were dumb sappy pop ballads by people like Celine Dion and Whitney Houston. Harry knew for a fact that he'd just look stupid if he even attempted a R&B style of singing, but maybe he could pull off the Dion's less trilly songs . Harry embarrassingly started singing what he knew of the song "Somewhere Out There."

To his surprise he didn't sound bad. Maybe it was Naomi. If the ring were to come off, would Harry sound good singing? But he was hitting the notes he wanted to, imitating sappy pop as best he could. His voice was more aggressive than Celine which gave him more of an angry/sad quality than the original song sounded. But Pansy seemed to like it nonetheless.

"I don't know why you were so nervous. It's a good voice. I don't know about that song choice for you though. Your voice seems to lend itself to more attitude."

Harry gave a shrug. Sounded good to him, it wasn't like he knew the difference. "We're going to sing a duet, I guess."

Pansy him a puzzling look. "I had forgotten that we had to do this together for a moment. You're right. I do not immediately know any duets for two female vocals."

"Me neither." Harry grumbled. Not like many girls sang ballads to each other. The only girls he could think of singing together were the Spice Girls, and there was no way he'd have the balls to even mention that he had ever heard of them, let alone perform one of their songs.

"Think hard. Do you know of anything that we can sing. Even if it is a Muggle song. Anything with two female singers."

Harry shook his head. He wasn't a big music person, as he literally lived in a cupboard for most of his life. Then one group came to mind. Dudley was obsessed with them because their lead singer was a pretty girl. He would buy magazines of them, take them to his room and spend long hours alone blaring their music while admiring their lead singer's pictures. He was thinking of the Russian girl group Tatu.

Pansy must of saw his face remember this as she looked curious. "You know of a song then?"

"Er, none that you would want to sing…I don't think." Harry felt his face get warm. "Let me think of something else."

"Please tell me what you have now, then we can decide if it is good or bad."

"Trust me, I don't think you'll want to sing what I had thought of."

In the end Harry had to tell Pansy what he was thinking of. "All The Things She Said" by Tatu. She still didn't seem to understand the problem, even when Harry sang what he could remember of the song for her. After a lengthy explanation, she still thought there was nothing wrong with the song. There wasn't anything wrong with the song, but when broken apart for two girls to sing it, it would sound very Lesbian-like.

"It's just a song after all." Pansy had said. "Who cares if it sounds like it's about two girls in love. If we do it right we could win."

On returning to the Ravenclaw common room, exhausted from singing all night, Harry was more interested in Goting to Ron's book and seeing what he and Hermione were up too. But he didn't get a chance to read it as Cho and Marietta suddenly had the urge to grill him on what him and Pansy were planning on doing.

"I can't tell you. Pansy wants to win. If you or Hermione win this one, then you're both ahead in points. If she gets this one then you three will be equal in the last competition and Daniel will be out of the running."

Marietta pouted. "But you will see us practice, so it's not fair."

"I promise I wouldn't tell Pansy what you're doing." Harry groaned.

"That's not the point, Naomi." Cho pressed. "You'll have seen us. Even if you don't tell Pansy you'll still know and give suggestions on how Pansy can improve."

"You know I wouldn't do that."

"You would, but not know it. Subconsciously you would." Marietta narrowed her eyes.

"Will it help that when you're practicing for me to leave?" Harry hoped that the answer would be a yes. He was getting very annoyed with this conversation. All he wanted to do was read that book.

Marietta nodded but Cho shook her head, sensing his annoyance. "We don't want to drive you away… we're just saying."

Harry went to his trunk and pulled out Ron's book. Maybe playing drama queen would help him get some alone time. "You're doing a good job at it." And with that, he pulled a move from Hermione's personally and promptly walk out the dormitory and into the common room.

Marietta and Cho didn't follow him, to his relief, so Harry found a nice chair to sit in and settled himself down for a long read. Apparently Hermione was stressing out and on her own trying to come up with ideas. So that left him and Ron to shoot the breeze. Ron tried in a less than subtile way to get Harry to reveal what he and Pansy were up too, but he wouldn't give in, so they settled on talking about Quidditch.

The rest of the week Pansy wanted to practice, not just the vocal portion, but choreography also. Harry should have expected this, as she was aiming to win. But if he had surprised himself as a singer, he was horrible at dancing. When he complained about it, Pansy was quick to rebuke him.

"It's not dancing, but energetic walking." She had told him.

Her feeling was that if they just stood there and sang, no matter how controversial the subject matter, people would find it boring. So along with learning how to sing, he had to learn to 'walk energetically', Harry also had to avoid magical pyrotechnics and wind popping on and off on certain music queues. Still over all that, Pansy thought it lacked something.

"I have never been to a Wizard concert, let alone a Muggle one." Pansy stated. "I don't know what kind of things we can do other than what we have."

Harry shrugged. His voice felt strained from singing above all the stage excitement. "I've never been to either also. Maybe you should talk to some students, see if they've ever been to a concert and ask how it was like."

"Maybe you're right." Pansy gave what looked to be a small smile, but Harry learned that sometimes it looked like she made an emotion but in actuality she hadn't.

"I'm sure someone in this school has been to one."

Pansy canceled practice for the next day so she could investigate this idea further, which didn't break Harry's heart. But the cancellation was short lived as a few hours later she caught up to him, realizing what their song was missing. Pulling into a corner inside the Great Hall she whispered to him about her idea.

"During the music interlude we've been dancing…"

"I thought you said it was energetic walking."

"I was only saying that to get you to do it. But never mind that. During that interlude we've got to do something more dramatic. We're… walking energetically… through the whole song. Doing so in the interlude is just repeating ourselves."

"Are you going to get to the point?" Harry asked sarcasticly.

"If you would let me explain with out interrupting then you'd already of had my point about now."

"Err, sorry."

"During the interlude we need to kiss."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"It's a song about love and break up, yet we've done nothing in our routine to demonstrate this fact. Plus a passionate kiss between two girls will get the votes of the male students. And lucky me, I just happen to be partnered up with a girl who doesn't mind kissing other girls."

Harry swallowed uncomfortably. Kissing her in front of the whole school? How could he not be nervous about that? What would Cho say when she saw it? Would she hate him forever? "I don't know, Pansy. We might get nervous when we attempt it, and mess things up." Harry quickly said.

"Like everything else we have done for this challenge, we shall have to practice." Pansy said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone to her voice.

He'd have to kiss her more than once? Pansy wasn't bad looking, but still. In the past Pansy had been an enemy. Kissing her seemed crazy. But all these problems were Harry's not Naomi's. He genuinely could not think of a reason why Naomi would deny it after Pansy had given it so much thought.

"Okay." He said after a while.

Pansy gave him a nod and left towards the Slytherin table, leaving Harry to stand in the corner feeling extremely uptight. He'd have to tell Cho about this somehow, how could he if telling her would mean that he was giving away the secret weapon to their performance. He shook his head and just decided to tell her something, anything.

Walking over to the Ravenclaw table, he found her and waved her over. Giving a puzzled face, Cho left her seat next to Rebecca and walked over to him, with a small smile on her face. She had to look cute when he was going to tell her something like this, didn't she? On seeing his face, her smile left her lips.

"What's wrong?"

"Err, I gotta do something. Something I have to do, but don't want to…"

Cho blinked. "Okay?"

"It has to do with Naomi having to do something that Harry doesn't want to." He whispered so low he could tell Cho strained to hear him.

She nodded. "If you're telling me this, you must not want me to be upset with you afterwards."

"Exactly." Harry looked at his shoe. "I tried to get out of it, but it looks like I can't without looking suspicious. I just wanted you to know… well … err… when you see what I have to do that I'd much rather it were you."

Cho looked confused, but before she could ask him what he meant by that, he quickly walked and joined Padma at the Ravenclaw table. Maybe he told her too much. If she thought about it, she could get what he meant, and probably tell Marietta. Sitting down next to Padma, Harry gave a huge sigh. So what. It was Pansy's problem if Cho and Hermione found out their secret weapon, not his.

"NAOMI!" Padma's voice broke his thoughts way from Pansy's lips and Cho's fist.

"Wha-"

"I've been talking to you for five minutes and you've been ignoring me!" Padma wrapped her arms around him. "You're so worked up. Pansy must be making you practice more than Cho is making Marietta practice."

"That's the truth." Harry muttered, now used to being hugged by girls on a regular basis. He slightly wondered if he'd miss the affection when he were to turn back into a boy. "It's very physical and mental."

"Maybe we should Cho into practicing more." Padma joked around and let go of him.

"You probably should." Harry gave her a smile. "There might be tough competition."

Padma blinked then got his meaning. "Going for the win. Well why not? She's third place at the moment. If Cho wins this one, then she'll have two over Hermione's one."

"I hope she can do it. I don't think her mind is in the game completely, so everyone's going to have to push her." Harry said. Secretly Harry didn't know who he wanted to win now. He knew that it was not Daniel Keep, however.

"I really miss you." Padma said completely out of no where.

"Pardon?" Harry once again was caught off guard from Padma's ability to pop up from no where.

"I mean this school year you've been gone doing things or hanging out with other people. We used to be inseparable. But it seems you hang out with Cho and Pansy more these days."

"I didn't plan on it being that way."

"I know. I just miss you. Hey, let's go do something now, just the two of us!"

"Err, okay?"


	22. Chapter 22

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

Chapter Twenty-Two

Padma's idea of hanging out was using him as a guinea pig for her fashion designs. She was very serious about her work and always wanted his honest opinion about outfits after she conjured them. Harry had learned since Halloween that it was easier to just go along with it instead of fighting it. It made the girl happy and made the process move faster.

With the Padma crisis over, Harry's next focus was practices with Pansy, which now included kissing along with singing and dancing. On practice the next day Harry arrived feeling extremely awkward. So awkward that before entering the Room of Requirement he made sure his breath didn't stink. When he arrived, Pansy was already inside waiting for him.

"Today we're just going to practice kissing. We'll add it to the singing and choreography later." She spoke in a calm voice.

Harry wondered how she could be so relaxed about it. "Err…"

"I know you're nervous. I am too. That's why I thought it would be best just to kiss and not worry about the other things for the moment. Once we get comfortable kissing each other then doing it to music shouldn't be a problem." Pansy gave a rare but slightly embarrassed smile.

So she was just as nervous as he was. "So, um, how do you want to do this. I mean on stage I mean."

"Well when the music interlude comes up, I'll walk up to you, pull your face in close, and kiss you." Pansy's voice sounded soft.

"How… um… detailed will the kiss be?" Harry found that the more they talked about it, the more uncomfortable they both were getting.

"T-Tongue… I'll… we'll use our tongues. And you have to kiss back. You can't just let me do all the kissing. We h-have to look like we enjoy it too."

"Right." Harry said. "Can't we fake it?"

"I don't think we can make it look real unless we practice for real anyway. So we might as well just do it and get it over with."

"I guess we should try it now." Harry said after a breath. "I'm getting nervous."

"Oh." Pansy's pale face went pink. "You're right."

She walked slowly towards him, her eyes big. This was the most emotion she had ever allowed herself to show this year. Clearly she was too nervous to even think about acting the cool calm persona she invented for herself. She reached her arm up and gently pulled Harry's head closer to hers.

"I-I'm going to kiss you now…"

"Okay." Harry muttered but soon found that his lips were interlocked with Pansy's, muffling out the last syllables.

To Harry's surprise, while the kiss felt good, it wasn't like how he felt when he kissed Ginny or even Cho. Since he didn't like Pansy like he had liked the other two it just seemed an awkward hug between two friends. Granted two friends wouldn't French kiss each other, but the meaning behind it felt the same. Also Pansy was an excellent kisser, even if she was nervous. When they broke apart they stared at each other for a moment then gave a sigh or relief.

"That wasn't so bad." Pansy finally said. "Not that I thought your kiss was bad-"

"No, I know what you mean."

"Because you're a great kisser."

"You are too."

"Thank you."

"It didn't seem all that weird." Harry gave a small sigh.

Pansy's cool persona came back. "Alright, lets try it again and try to make it look like we like it."

"But we did like it."

"I mean that we like it because we love each other." Pansy spoke quickly. " Not that we like it because it feels good or that we're best friends."

"Err…"

"When I kiss you, pretend I'm the person you love and I'll do the same with you."

Before Harry could question this, Pansy had kissed him again. Quickly Harry pushed his mind to conjure up an image of his future wife. But before he could make himself believe it was Ginny that he was kissing, Pansy pulled away.

"I wasn't feeling it. I didn't give you enough time, did I?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Are you ready now?"

"Are you?"

"Yes. Okay, here I go again."

Pansy softly pulled him closer again, and Harry closed his eyes and thought of Ginny. But now all he could think of was how bitter he felt. Midway through the kiss he realized he was thinking of the wrong girl. Guilt seeped in his mind as he though this. When Pansy pulled away with another disappointed look, Harry felt his insides turn.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong-" Pansy started but Harry interrupted her.

"It's not you. I just realized the person I was thinking of isn't he one I'm in love with. I guess I didn't realize that full until now."

"Oh." Pansy looked awkward, clearly out of her depth. "Well think of someone better."

"I know, I know." Harry sighed. "One more time."

When they kissed this time, Harry recalled his fear he had the day before. As soon as the kiss plan was mentioned, the only person Harry felt awkward finding out about it was Cho. He always did have a thing for her, but now that he realized it he had fallen out of love with Ginny and had become more and more focused on Cho. So he thought of her this time. It felt weird doing so, but the kiss was yielding results. It felt more passionate. In fact, it felt a little too passionate this time around. He has put way to much of himself into that kiss. When they pulled apart, Harry saw that Pansy's face was red. He felt embarrassed seeing her reacting, knowing that he gave her the brunt of his emotions.

"Sorry."

She waved her hand in front of her face as if she was cooling herself down.

"Err..." Harry blinked and looked down.

Pansy spoke after awhile. "If you kiss me like that every time I won't be able to think." Harry could have sworn he saw Pansy's lips were quivering. "Maybe if your kissing me out of lust…. not love. Maybe then the kiss won't be so… intense."

"Alright." Harry felt his face warm up and started to come closer to Pansy.

She held up her hand. "Give me a sec." Pansy blinked. "I'm sorry, but that kiss…"

"I'm sorry." Harry felt ashamed of himself, apologizing again.

"No. Whoever you love must be very special to you. I wonder who she is?" Pansy composed herself. "Alright I'm ready."

She kissed him again. Harry thought of Cho again, but this time he thought of her in that Halloween outfit she had on during Halloween. This time the kiss felt just right. He felt it. It felt nice, but not mind-numbing passionate. When they pulled away from each other, Pansy nodded her approval.

"Perfect." She said. "We should try it a couple more times then we can try it during the song."

"You just want to kiss me some more." Harry teased.

"You read me like a book." Pansy teased back. Harry was glad she was opening up. "Okay let's continue."

After kissing for about 10 minutes Pansy decided that they were ready to start incorporating it into what they had been doing in their routine. The first time they went through the song all the way, the kiss wasn't working, but after the third attempt they had the kiss down to musical beats and timed it just right. Afterwards they had to practices on making the kiss look fresh and spontaneous which wasn't that difficult.

An hour later Pansy had decided that they had practiced enough and that they were ready for the competition. The practices they would hold after this nights session would only be tune ups and polishing up whatever needed to be worked on.

Leaving the Room of Requirement, Harry made his way back to the Ravenclaw dormitories and flopped on his bed, vaguely aware that Rebecca was staring at him. After a few moments of laying there, with Rebecca still looking at him, he sat up and gave her a questioning look.

"What?"

Rebecca pointed to Naomi's face. "Your lips are extremely red and around them are really pink like you were making out or something."

Harry jumped off his bed and walked over to Cho's wall mirror and sure enough the bottom of his face was pink. Soon he noticed that his cheeks turned pink with embarrassment when he saw his face and quickly looked away, seeing Rebecca getting a grin on her face.

"You snuck out and met someone, didn't you?!"

Harry really had no clue what to say. "No, that isn't it at all. I don't know where this all came from."

Rebecca giggled. Clearly it was gossip time. "Who is he? Do I know him?"

"No you don't! I mean no, there is no him. I wasn't sneaking out to meet some guy."

"Come on, you can tell me!" Rebecca's eyes got all starry.

Harry didn't know how to explain this away. Finally he realized that he had to just play along. "Okay.. you caught me. But you got to promise not to tell anyone! Not Cho, Padma, Marietta, anyone!"

Rebecca looked happy and gave him a hug. "Details!"

Harry placed his hands on his cheek, imitating Lavender Brown. "Oh, I can't! I'm so embarrassed."

"Come on! We're dorm-mates, we share everything. You got to tell me!"

"But I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. He doesn't want anyone to know about us because I'm so popular." Harry pulled out of no where.

"You can tell me. Honest I won't say anything."

Harry thought about it. "I promised I wouldn't say who he is but I guess I can give hints. He's… he's someone cute, he's good in sports, he's well known, but he's keeping quiet about himself this year."

Rebecca blinked and looked like she was actually thinking hard on who it could be. While she was thinking about it, Harry took the opportunity to return to his bed and lay stomach down facing away from the door. He didn't want Cho or Marietta coming in and have to go through that whole conversation again.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

Chapter Twenty-Three

The third contest arrived and the four champions drew lots on the order on which they would perform. Obviously no one wanted to be first. Whoever was first had to work the crowd, get them in the mood to be entertained, while those who followed only had to worry about being better than the person before them. No one really wanted to be last either, because they meant they had to wait and watch what the others were doing, and worry about if their act was better.

However when everything was all said and done Daniel Keep got first, which relieved the remaining champions. The others followed in this order: Cho got second, Hermione got third, and Pansy was last. Harry felt a sense of dread having to end the performances.

"Tough luck, having to follow everyone." Hermione gave Pansy a friendly smile.

"It only means they have saved the best for last." Pansy quickly remarked, but it was clear that she was nervous, despite what she said.

Harry watched from behind the stage that was built for them in the Great Hall at Daniel and his friend's performance. They were attempting to put on a wizards duel for the school, which would have been exciting if they knew good spells and jinxs to cast on each other. It ended up that Daniel's friend ran off stage with a bloated nose that was spraying puss everywhere, leaving Daniel looking white faces as if a Hungarian Horn Tail had spotted him for it's next dinner.

After he was pretty much booed off the stage, Harry gave Cho a reassuring thumbs up. She was next, and looking extremely pale. Daniel's act didn't warm the crowd up at all, and it was up to her to calm them down, plus get them in the mood for the others.

Marietta and her walked on the stage, each looking in control of themselves and the fear inside of them. It didn't help that both were popular and considered the most prettiest girls in Ravenclaw. Before they even did anything, there was a small applause at their outfits and appearance alone.

"They're going to win." Harry whispered to himself.

To his surprise Cho and Marietta started doing a comedy act together. Something he would have never thought either one of them would have thought of to do. Marietta was playing an ultra-ditz and Cho was more or less the straight-man, delivering one-liners like an old American vaudeville act. The Great Hall was roaring with laugher, with joke after joke. The more laughs they got, the more confident and more funnier the two became. Finally when the finish came up, they ended with backwards bows, butts toward the Great Hall, then exited behind stage giving each other high fives.

"That was great." Harry whispered.

Cho smiled and gave him a hug. "Thanks. I hope you do as well."

"Me too." Harry started to wonder if the lesbian kiss was really going to beat what he just saw.

Hermione step towards the stage exit with Ron, and gave her congratulations to Cho and Marietta. Ron looked white as a sheet, which left Harry feeling sorry for their chances. "Break a leg." Harry whispered at them.

"Why would you want that!" Ron looked at Harry with a strange look.

Hermione slapped his arm. "It's a Muggle saying for 'good-luck', Ron."

"Oh. Thanks, I think."

"Come on we're next!" Hermione pushed him out on stage.

The two went on stage, more like Hermione was pulling him on. The Great Hall seemed to notice this and gave a laugh. They were still worked up from Cho and Padma.

"Oh Ron, do stop being an idiot. Come on it's our turn." Hermione said. Harry thought she said this too loud cause the whole Hall could hear them. Once again there was laughter.

"Don't call me an idiot. Besides what do you expect me to do. I'm the dead weight."

"You're not dead weight, Ron." Hermione placed her hands on her hips. Harry realized this was part of the act.

"Oh yeah! I'm pretty much Harry Potter's best mate. All I do is trail him around. But since he isn't here this year I got nothing to do. The only thing I'm really great at is wizards chest and that isn't exactly something you can do in front of a bunch of people."

The Great Hall erupted again. Hermione had to wait for them to calm down a bit. "Oh don't be silly. You helped Harry loads of times. Like in the Chamber of Secrets…"

"I was stuck behind some rocks leaving him to face a deadly basilisk and You-Know-Who alone."

The Great Hall laughed again. They were doing another comedy act?

"But… you um… well what about when Sirius Black escaped for Azkaban? You helped then…"

"I got mauled by a dog and got taken out to the Hospital Wing while Harry got attacked by Dementors and a werewolf."

They laughed again.

"But I know you helped him during the Triwizards Tournament…"

"I was jealous of him and didn't speak to him. I wasn't there for him when You-Know-Who came back either."

"That may be the case, but what about-"

"Lay off me Hermione. You're making me feel like crap."

They laughed again.

"Well uh…" Hermione looked like she was thinking.

"Face it Hermione, I'm no good."

"Oh hush. I'm sure you're good at something."

Ron looked nervous. "Well Lavender Brown thinks I'm good at snogging."

The Hall erupted again. Hermione and Ron took a bow and exited the stage. Harry couldn't believe it, two comedy acts… if Daniel's didn't count as one that is. His and Pansy's song wouldn't fit in to what had already been established. Harry glanced at Pansy, who also looked worried. They had no choice but to do what they had practiced.

"We're giving it everything." Pansy whispered to him and took her position near the stage entrance. Harry followed her.

"I'm glad that so many Hogwarts students have a sense of humor. Let's see if our final presentation shows something different." McGonagall said and introduced Pansy and Harry, leaving the stage.

The lights in the great hall dimmed almost to the point of it being complete darkness, and the enchanted ceiling produced enchanted rain. Excitement seemed so shimmer around the room as the visual display was impressive. Then the music started, the lights raised slightly as both Harry and Pansy walked onto the stage holding hands: both wearing fetish gothic school-girl outfits, but enchanted to look as if the rain above was causing them to get soaked.

Since Pansy was the power singer, Harry set her up by singing the first part of the first verse. While he was doing this, Pansy looked affectionately at him. He followed her example when she took over for the second part of the first verse. The song was obviously suggestive in tone, and the way the two were performing it was starting to cause a buzz through the crowd was they went into the chorus. There seemed to be a danger here, as Pansy was singing strangely erotic lyrics and getting away with it in front of Professors. They hadn't seen nothing yet.

When the musical interlude came up, Harry felt his heart race. It was time for the well practiced passionate kiss. When they're lips touched magical pyrotechnics went off, bursting multiple bursts of fireworks like effect in multiple colors. The school was cheering, even the girls Harry noticed. Even if it was two girls kissing, the stage performance was so impressive that it couldn't be helped. They could win this.

Verse two started off with Harry breaking away from Pansy to sing the first part of the second of the verse, with Pansy following up. Once again he was setting her her vocals. The enchanted ceiling started rumbling with thunder and flashing lighting. Mystical cool wind started to blow through the Great Hall that by the time Pansy had finished the second verse, enchanted snow was starting to replace the rain just as they sang the chorus again. The snow was sticking to both of them in a visually pleasing way as they were both mystically soaked from the rain.

More fireworks flashed in and out along with the lightning, wind, and snow during the finishing chorus' with the two of them singing and dancing more aggressively. Then towards the end of the last chorus, Pansy took Harry's hand and both walked off stage as the song and music ended, walking into enchanted mist appearing to disappear.

When the lights raised and ceiling had returned to normal, the whole Great Hall was on their feet shouting and clapping. It was worthy of a concert. Everyone backstage stared at Pansy and Harry with dropped jaws, clearly not expecting that elaborate from anyone, let alone the Slytherin wall-flower and a Ravenclaw girl who was known to be Cho's good friend. Pansy quickly conjured up the black ripped dresses she had made for them during the Holiday for their final curtain bow. McGonagall called them all out again, but when Pansy and Harry came out (last of course) the Great erupted again with cheers.

The Headmaster silenced the students, which was a task in itself, then gave the results. "While I am sure some of the staff does not approve of the sexual displays on stage, one can not deny that this performance was above and beyond what anyone expected. Your use of magic along with natural talent is impressive. And to pull something this complex in a matter of two weeks is equally magnificent. Pansy Parkinson is undisputedly the first place winner of this challenge."

The Great Hall cheered again. Pansy gave a small rare smile, but didn't say anything. Even Cho and Hermione seemed to agree with Dumbledore. They knew that they were beaten.

Professor Dumbledore raised his hands up to silenced them once more. "As for the others, Cho Chang is to take second place, Hermione Granger will be third, and Daniel Keep last. I apologize to Hufflepuff as your champion is also out of the competition as he ranked last place in the last three events. The final contest is a stand off between these three girls whom all have won a first place. Good luck to all and thank you for you brilliant performances. Everyone is dismissed."

Some students surged to the stage to congratulate the contests while some piled out to go to their common rooms and discuss the night's events. Harry noticed that Ginny was one of them forcing her way towards the stage. Harry walked over to where she would appear and waited for her cut her way through the people. She had a jealous look on her face.

When she got near Harry felt suddenly bad. "I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you." He had gone out of his way to warn Cho about it, but had forgotten about Ginny. This was yet another factor that seemed to contribute to his theory that he had officially fallen out of love with Ginny.

"I know." Ginny said. Her face was pink. "I can't say I liked you kissing that girl but… but I think it was great show you put on."

"You really think so?" Harry looked around nervously. For whatever reason he didn't feel stage fright during the performance but was feeling it now as he could see all eyes on him.

"I've never seen anything that spectacular, unless you count the World Quidditch Cup." Ginny smiled. "And I didn't know you could dance. I thought you hated dancing."

"I do."

"Well if you can dance for her, you're sure as hell are going to dance with me when things get normal."

"Not going to happen." Harry gave a smirk. "My dancing days are over."

Ginny's cheeks went even pinker. "I can't say I won't having a musical interlude with you. Maybe that'll give you some incentive to want to dance again?"

"Perhaps."

They said their goodbyes, and Harry made his way backstage with the other contestants. Ron shook his hand, which looked odd, but no one really was noticing. So much had happened that night that anything to odd was kind of pushed aside.

"I can't believe you did that!" he exclaimed.

"I can't either."

As part of the group of Ravenclaws surrounding Cho, Padma called him. "Come on Naomi, we got to go to our dorm rooms."

Harry gave a longingly wave goodbye to Hermione and Ron and followed Cho and Padma to their house's common room.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

Chapter Twenty-Four

Now that the third competition was out of the way, Harry had more time to with Ron and Hermione through the book he got from them that Christmas. But whether he had more time or not, that still didn't excuse him from Naomi-fuctions. It seemed that now that his time with Pansy had deminished, his time with Padma increased. Also, ever since the performance as he and Pansy became mini-celebrities. While Harry was used to being an icon, it was still odd to be one as a girl. Mainly his admirers where boys, which he didn't like at all.

On one Friday evening, Harry was exiting the library to find five boys standing out the hall as if they had just positioned themselves there. It was obvious that they were staring at him through the doorway and suddenly scrambled out of the way when they saw he was coming. As he walked pass them one boy got the nerve to start following him. Harry recognized him as a fellow Ravenclaw in his year.

"Reading fairy tails?" He looked at what Harry was holding.

"It's some extra reading for that report we have to do for Professor Binns." Harry told him. "I thought it would help do read nontraditional materials about the same area to see another point of view."

Roger, the Ravenclaw, smiled politely but clearly wasn't interested in school. Harry was actually relieved because he didn't know how much more he could elaborate on a school subject.

"So, I was wondering… see we got this trip to Hogsmeade coming up and I thought…."

Harry resisted an urge to groan in frustration. Before he could think of a way out of this one Cho had turned a corner and nearly bumped into them.

"Whoa! I'm sorry!" Cho smiled slightly then saw the situation Harry was in. "Roger, how are you?"

"Fine thanks." Roger looked slightly pinker than before. "I was just asking Naomi if she wanted to spend some time with me during our next Hogsmeade trip."

Cho giggled probably louder than she should have. "What did she say?"

Roger looked even more embarrassed. "She hasn't gotten a chance to say anything. See, the moment was kind of…interrupted."

Cho gave an all to innocent face. "Ohhhhhh."

It was clear Cho was not going to help him out of this mess. "I'll get back to you on that, Roger." Harry said, then grabbed Cho's arm and quickly jogged away.

Cho laughed silently at first, then louder when they got away from him. "You're so cruel. Why didn't you just tell him you had plans?"

"Because I don't. What if he sees me in Hogsmeade just wasting time?"

"You only made things worse. Now he thinks he has a chance." Cho pointed out, then grabbed some of the books in Harry's hands. "You're sure the bookworm lately."

"Worse?" Harry ignored the bookworm comment. "What do you mean by he thinks he has a chance?"

"I mean seriously, your grades are all high marks…" Cho still looking at the books.

"Hello… Worse? Please explain what you were talking about…"

Cho sighed. "If a girl you liked told you that she'd think about it, wouldn't you think they she really was thinking about it." Cho narrowed her eyes. "Like if I said that after you asked me to the Yule Ball 4th year, wouldn't you felt that your chances were higher?"

"I… I guess so."

"So, he thinks that you might like him."

"But I don't!" Harry moaned. He caught himself acting more girlish than usual. Having to play a girl all the time was rubbing off on him more than he liked. "I guess this means I have to say I'm going with someone else."

"You can always say that you're going with me." Cho shrugged. "You know, girl time."

"I've had a lot of girl time lately." Harry noted. "It might start looking weird that all I do is hang around girls."

"No you're in the library all the time." Cho laughed. "And anyway, half the school thinks you're into girls, so who cares if anyone seen you going with me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Kiss a girl on stage and that's what you get. Girls shying away from you and guys constantly following you. I'll tell you, this being a girl business is harder than it seems. I don't see how you can stand it."

"Not everyone thinks you're into girls you know." Cho said quickly. "I heard a rumor that you're seeing a boy in secret."

Harry resisted the urge to smile. "I wonder where that came from."

"Me too. And what makes it all the more crazy is that Rebecca freezes up every time I bring it up."

"Girls are weird that way." Harry shrugged.

The day before the Hogsmeade trip came up sooner than expected and Harry was left trying to find something to do with someone else so he could turn Roger down. Once leaving Potions for lunch, Harry followed Padma, trying to think of a good excuse.

"Naomi."

Harry looked up. Padma was looking slightly depressed. "Yeah?"

"Do you have plans tomorrow?" Saved!

"No plans." Harry said way to quickly. "In fact I was hoping you didn't have plans tomorrow. To tell you the truth, with all my studying, I've not had much time to spend with you just having fun."

"My thoughts exactly." Padma smiled. "I mean I sorta have plans, but they aren't definite. Some guy named Roger asked me…"

"Roger?"

"Yeah, he's in our house…"

"No I mean, Roger asked me to Hogsmeade too." Harry blinked. "You don't think he's trying to two time us?"

Padma laughed. "Oh this is rich. Lets dump his ass and have fun ourselves."

Harry nodded. "Sounds great."

"And maybe I can help you." Padma started to walk inside the Great Hall.

"Help me?" Harry stopped her. "What do you mean?"

"You're struggling with something. You're in the library all the time now. Your grades are getting better, but it's not tests you're worried about. Something else. What are you researching all the time?" Padma took a worried look on her face. "It really must be important. You act like it's life or death."

Harry blinked. Padma really read him well. He couldn't tell her that he was either ducking her to talk to Dumbledore about Voldemort, or else using Ron's Mystery Book to talk with him back and forth. I was tired of lying to her, so he decided on something more resembling the truth. "It's a secret. Padma, honestly I can't tell you some things because I promised I wouldn't. Sometimes I really wish I hadn't, but I have to honor my word. It's hard for me to be this sneaky. Especially with you."

"A secret?"

"Yeah. Can you forgive me?"

"I do only because I love you." Padma sighed.

"Huh?"

"Not like that, you perv."

"Sorry. Too much girl-on-girl action for me lately." Harry smiled a small bit.

"Yeah. No doubt about that. People really do you think you like girls now. Someone even asked me if you and I were going out."

"Sorry."

"You can apologize by telling me your secrets when you're allowed too." Padma frowned, still not letting it go.

"I want nothing more than to stop pretending and sneaking around." Harry sighed heavily.

The next day was the Hogsmeade's trip, and nearly everyone old enough was ready to go before it was time. Padma almost clung to Harry as they left the castle, trying to ditch Cho. Somehow she managed to keep up, so Padma's plan of having alone time with her "best friend" failed. But things got really out of control when Hermione, Ginny, and Ron ran into them near the Shrieking Shacks fence.

"Oh. Hullo Naomi." Ron blustered out.

"Hi Ron."

Padma looked even more annoyed. "Why is it that every time I want to be alone with my friend a cluster of people always attach to her?"

Hermione blinked. "Sorry. I didn't know you where on a date."

Ginny quickly got pink on the face and look at Harry. "They better not be on a date."

Harry raised his hands. "We're not on a date. Best friends hang out with each other. You and Hermione are doing it right now. You wouldn't say you're on a date would you?"

Ginny shook her head. "Guess not."

Padma looked bewildered. "Why does everyone think that, anyway? Just because Naomi kissed Pansy Parkinson don't mean that she jumps every girl she sees."

"I didn't mean…"

"Honestly. If she likes girls or doesn't, it isn't any of your business. And if we were on a date, that isn't your business either. So leave her alone."

Harry looked down at his feet. Padma was playing the best friend and was defending his honor. Sad thing was she was the only one not in the know about who he really was. There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"I don't think there's anything wrong if Naomi likes girls." Cho said completely out of the blue.

Padma rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't, you're her friend."

"I don't either." Ginny quickly said and was giving Cho and icy stare.

"In fact, I don't think there is anything wrong if she likes one of us." Cho also looked just as icy.

Padma looked from one to the other. "Don't tell me you two have it for her?"

Harry felt like clawing his face. "C'mon, lets go Padma."

"No. Don't go." Ginny shocked her head violently. "Okay I admit it. I have it for her."

"Ginny!" Hermione put her hand on her shoulder. Ron gave Harry a sympathetic look.

"Hermione, I can't take it anymore. I can't take seeing her with other girls. Especially with that girl." She was pointing at Cho.

Cho opened her mouth and shut it. Then got her voice back. "I don't know why you think you have a say in this, but if I wanted to date Naomi, then there's nothing you can say or do to stop me."

"Cho, you too?" Padma looked at Harry. "I don't believe what I'm hearing."

"Me either." Harry admitted truthfully.

"Look. How can you two just give up on Harry like that?" Padma asked a very logical question, a fact that the two of them seemed to forget. "I thought both of you were in love with…"

Harry saw a spark light up in Padma's brain. He literally saw puzzle pieces shuffle in her head. Naomi was always talking with Dumbledore, she was in the library, Cho and Ginny followed her around, Ron and Hermione always seemed to pop up, and Harry Potter was no where to be seen. It was like all his attention got shifted towards Naomi Hanson. It all clicked for her, somehow they all could see the lumos spell ignite in her brain. She shock her head. "No way."

"Padma… it's not what you-"

"-I remember things. We were friends since first year!" Padma interrupted him, her eyes shifting this way and that, trying to figure things out.

Ginny and Cho looked at each other, feeling foolish. Hermione crossed her arms and looked angrily at them. "You know, when you agree to keep a secret…"

"Shut up, Hermione." Ginny looked completely embarrassed.

"But it all makes sense now. Why you can't look at us when we change, why you hate dressing up, why you are obsessed with the downfall of You-Know-Who, why you've been studying in the library like crazy, and why you suddenly know how to fly a broom. Somehow you're Harry Potter."

Harry put everything aside "Padma..."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

Ron groaned. "Really girls are so stupid."

"Thanks Ron." Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.

Ron coughed but continued. "Think about it Padma. Why would Harry dress up in the first place? You-Know-Who is after him, the papers are saying Harry is some nutter trying to out Death Eaters. It's for his protection and giving him time to figure out a way to defeat You-Know-Who. And us blabbing about it in public is breaking everything he worked for all year."

Padma looked down. Clearly this was too much information at one time. "Where's the real Naomi?"

"There isn't one." Harry told her softly. "I'm sorry. Those memories were given to you, and everyone, by a spell."

Padma started to cry. "I hate you. I don't want to see you again."

Before anyone could say anything, she threw a shopping bag on the ground and ran off. Everyone watched her go, except for Harry who was bending over picking up her stuff.

Cho gave a sigh. "You moron, go after her!"

"I should give her time." Harry muttered.

"You better not give her too much. This secret of yours affected her life more so than anyone else." Cho shouted then snatched the bag.

"But I…"

"No buts, you really hurt her feelings. Go on!" Cho shooed him.

Sighing, he knew she was right. He started in the direction of where Padma had run off too. It didn't take long to catch up to her, as she was in an alleyway sitting on the ground hugging herself. Her face was wet with tears. She saw Harry approach and started to get up but changed her mind. He sat down opposite from her, his back to a wall and just stared silently at her.

"Go away."

"No."

"Come to rub it in?"

"No."

"Why do you care if I feel betrayed, hurt, and abandoned?"

"Because you're my friend."

"No, I'm an invented friend." Padma sniffed. "We're not really friends."

"Maybe before the school year started. But since then it's really been us."

Padma's bottom lip quivered. "I told you things I wouldn't tell anyone. You saw me exposed mentally and physically, and all along you were a stranger!"

Harry rubbed his ring finger. "If it makes you feel better, you've seen me exposed both ways too."

"Oh that's different." Padma waved it off.

"How so?"

"You're not really a girl."

"This is my body. It's not some outfit. I feel awkward when people look at me. I don't feel that way anymore towards you."

"How reassuring." Padma mumbled.

Harry looked at his ring. "You were a real help to me you know."

"How did I help?" Her voice was quiet.

"You made me feel better about myself. I hate being like this. But you made me feel that I wasn't a freak. Maybe I am one."

"No arguments from me." Padma smiled slightly.

"Even though at first I was miserable with being your Barbie doll, I started liking it. I guess it was the attention, love, and conversation we had during those sessions."

"You don't really like it when I dress you up." Padma smirked a bit at that, giving in a little. "But it still was fun."

"I'm sorry I had to fool you, fool everyone. But you know why I did it."

"You-Know-Who. You want to kill him."

Harry looked down. "He took everything from me."

"He'll take more than that if he over heard you." Professor Moody was suddenly standing by the alley. Both Harry and Padma stood up quickly. "It's a wonder you keep any secrets at all Ms. Hanson."

"Sorry. This time it wasn't my fault." Harry quickly said.

"Yes?"

Padma nodded. "Ginny and Cho gave it away. They were fighting over her—him."

The professor muttered something they both couldn't hear. "Well, never-the-less the situation is coming to an end. Naomi, everything is ready on our end. The Order of the Phoenix wants to end this."

"What?!" Harry looked at Padma then back at Moody. "What do you mean, the Order is ready. I haven't gotten Voldemort to-"

"The Dark Lord has issued a challenge. Whatever you and Professor Dumbledore have been up to has worked, and he's caught on to it. At the end of the week, he wants to meet you in the Depar-"

"Department of Mysteries… yeah, that part I do know."

"How could you possibly know that?" Moody asked.

Before Harry could answer Padma's face went white. "Oh God. All this is real, isn't it? It didn't seem like it was, like it could just be a dream."

"It's very real Ms. Patil." Moody growled.

Padma quickly was holding his hand. "I don't know what all this means, but you can't go!"

Harry looked at her. She had genuine concern on her face. "Why not?"

"You-Know-Who isn't going to fight fair! You know that it's not going to be a finally showdown between two people. He'll Bring Death Eaters. He'll set a trap-"

"Naturally." Mad-Eye smiled slightly. "Do you really think we'd let a 15 year old walk into a trap alone?"


	25. Chapter 25

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

Chapter Twenty-five

The week didn't seem enough time, especially when finals were happening. Somewhere along the line there was another Hogwarts Championship Contest, but Harry was too busy with studies that he didn't even see the outcome of the whole thing. Harry got some slack from some professors, who knew what he had to face, but for the most part he had little choice but to wait for the week, and finals to be over.

As far as finals went, there were easy compared to how they were the first time around. It wasn't that he had the memories of an adult wizard, but he assumed the all the studying he did most of the year was what the real cause was. He wondered if this was how Hermione felt when she had to take a test. It just felt odd knowing the answers almost instantly after seeing the questions.

But now that the exams were over and the week for that matter, Harry had only one thing left to do and that was to defeat Voldemort. The morning of the day of his departure he felt nervous. Those around him seemed to notice at breakfast.

"Look at them, eating without a care in the world." Padma muttered. Her attitude for Harry had changed ever since she had found out. And now that the whole threat of Voldemort seemed more real, she seemed to forget that he was in fact a boy and had seen her naked a few times.

"I'm sure they are relieved that exams are about to end." Marietta commented.

"Speaking of which, Naomi made top marks on everything." Cho said proudly, which was odd seeing as how she had nothing to do with his study or testing ability.

"Most of them anyway." Harry corrected. He looked the table feeling the tension of the false pleasantry. All but one knew he was to face his death in a few moments.

"I got to go to the restroom." Marietta got up and left. Ordinarily one of them would have gone with her, but not today. Marietta must have felt the weird atmosphere surrounding them.

Padma looked worried. "You don't have to go, you know." Cho and Harry both looked at her. "You can just run away. No one will blame you."

Harry shook his head. "I have to. One way or another one of us has to die. It was in the prophecy."

Harry then realized that he had never really elaborated on that part before, as the shock on Cho's face was worse than Padma. No one knew of the prophesy just yet. This was one of those slip ups that sometimes happened when he forgot which Harry he was. So he gave a brief explanation of it.

"No!" Padma was shaking her head.

"I've known this for sometime." Harry smiled lightly.

"Does Ginny know?" Cho asked.

Both Padma and Harry found this an odd question. "Probably not." Harry answered truthfully.

"Don't tell her." Cho spoke quietly. "She doesn't need to worry… like I will."

Padma placed a hand on Cho's shoulder. Harry shock his head at how complex women where. "I better get ready."

"You've got time." Padma pointed out.

"I know, I got some last minute things I need to take care of. You know finishing up legal documents, things like that. I got give some excuse for me leaving to some people. I should say something to Ron and Hermione."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Cho shouted.

"I couldn't take it if something where to happen to me and I didn't say anything." Harry stood up. "I hope you understand."

"I do but…but… come back. Promise me that you won't die!" Cho whispered.

"I can't do that."

"Just do it!" Cho looked at him with a stern face. He couldn't blame her. She was scared.

"I know I'm walking into trap, and I'm prepared. I also know I'm going to get hurt. But if I can help it, I'll come back, okay? I won't give up."

"Okay." Cho breathed in, then quickly grabbed the side of his face and gave him a quick kiss. Both Harry and Padma jerked at the suddenness of it. "If you want me to kiss you again, you'll come back!"

"I-I will." Harry was more shocked than aroused.

With that Harry stood up and slowly walked toward the Gryffindor table. His legs were still shaking from the kiss, but it was the sorrow in her eyes that haunted him. He couldn't take seeing both Cho and Padma looking like they were about to burst into tears at any given moment. Maybe Ron and Hermione could cheer him up some before he went off.

"Hello." He said simply.

"You have to spend the summer at my house." Ron said.

"What?" Harry felt like he walked into a conversation that he wasn't aware of.

Hermione smiled. "I wish we were allowed to come with you."

"In a way I'm glad that you can't." Harry told them. "I have to do something bad and… I don't want you to remember me like that. So…."

"What do you have to do?" Ron asked.

"Err-"

Hermione looked at Harry, and her face went a shade paler. "Don't tell me you're going to let V-Voldemort win?"

"I'm not. But… You'll hear all about it in tomorrow's Daily Prophet."

"What?" Ron looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean a certain reporter will be a fly on the wall. Dumbledore and I arranged for the whole Wizarding world to know the truth before the Ministry can hide it."

"Damn, mate." Ron laughed. "Well I think you'll win. You have to! This time you have Dumbledore on your side. He's bound to win, right everyone?"

Ginny gave a small, but worried, smile. "Of course."

"Thanks guys." Harry stood up. "I really needed the encouragement."

Dean Thomas, not sure what was going on, but feeling the need to say something as there was a pretty Ravenclaw at the table chimed in "You can do it."

Harry and the others laughed. "Thanks Dean."

Harry left them and made his way to the Ravenclaw common room. He gave small waves at random people as he went into the girls dormitory. This really was it. Harry went straight for his trunk and opened it, and for the first time pulled out his regular clothes, glasses, and wand.

For a brief moment he wondered how his wand wasn't snapped in two like Hagrid's had been when he was expelled. For some reason he never thought of that until now. Then he realized that Dumbledore probably was the one who had saved it for him. Only he knew the importance of the wand, and it's connection to Voldemort. Why else would he go out of his way to save it.

Ignoring the wand now, he changed quickly, forgetting for a moment to take off his girls underwear. He had to undress again and redress after that. Harry's clothes were so baggy on him. He had to tighten his belt up as far as it would go. He had to remember to untighten them when he took of the ring once off of Hogwart's grounds. After this, he placed Harry's glasses and both Naomi's and Harry's wands in his pockets. After making sure he had this invisibility cloak and everything else in order, Harry quickly made his way to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"All ready then?" Mad-Eye Moody asked, already inside.

"I believe so." Harry smiled slightly.

Dumbledore smiled a grave smile at Harry. It seemed only the two of them knew what was going to happen. At some point in the night, Harry would have to allow himself to die. That was the one thing they both could predict. As for everything else, it was up in the air. How well they planned out the trap they held against Voldemort was still unknown. Perhaps the Dark Lord was ready for them.

"As you know we can't Apporate anywhere on the castle's grounds." Dumbledore explained, raising from his desk. "We'll have to walk into the Forbidden Forest. Once in there, I suggest you take off your ring and prepare yourself."

"Right." Harry nodded. "Um, hold up. The legal stuff I was supposed to sign, they are in my nightstand by my bed. Could someone tell Professor Flitwick that?"

"I will later." McGonagall told him. "But Mr. Potter, you will not die tonight."

"Y-Yeah." Harry smiled a sad smile back at his former head of house. If only she knew.

"Let's go." Mad-Eye grumbled. "We're burning Moonlight."

The four of them left the office. Most of the students were in the Great Hall so it wasn't such an odd sense that three professors and a student were walking determiningly together out the castle. When they reached the Great Forest they stopped. He loosened his belt then took off the ring. This took a great effort as he had been wearing the thing for half a year. He felt his body change back and his vision blur. He was Harry Potter again. It felt strange, almost. He placed the ring into his pocket and retrieved his glasses. The vision became clear again.

"We all here?" It was the voice of Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, let's get this over with." Mad-Eye mumbled again.

"AH, Harry. Good to see you, even with the circumstances. I have complete faith in you." Mr. Weasley said.

"T-Thanks." Harry smiled. It seemed odd to be called Harry again.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Harry?"

"I'm not sure if I am or not. But I think I've done everything I could have done here. I'm just sort of ready to get this over with, you know. Ever since I was 11 I wanted Voldemort dealt with."

"Good, then the challenge I made on your behalf was the right thing to so." Mad-Eye said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Wait, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named issued the challenge!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Only after I sent him Harry's challenge first."

"Moody!" Mr. Weasley shouted, and was almost in the man's face, his own face turning a shade of purple.

"No, it's okay." Harry raised his hand. "In a way its perfect."

"How so?"

"It gives me an edge for the fight. He'll be mad that a kid had challenging him, wouldn't you think so?"

"That's a big risk you're taking." Mr. Weasley said.

"Like this whole thing was safe before?" McGonagall said in a small voice.

"Time to go." Dumbledore raised his hand. "Harry, do you need assistance with appartating?"

"No sir."

"Then let's have at it." Dumbledore told them all. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

Within moments they had all disappeared out of the Forbidden Forest, appearing in front of the Ministry of Magic. Harry gave a heavy sigh, then looked at the others around him. He could tell they already had their marching orders, and knew what to do. So he turned to Dumbledore and handing him the Invisibility Cloak.

"Everyone, remember to only come out when I give the signal." Harry told them. "Tonight I'm doing more than just stopping Voldemort. I need to make him and the others talk. So don't come out unless you absolutely have too."

They looked confused by this, but still agreed regardless. Harry took a deep breath and nodded at them all. Then he and the others walked inside of the building. Almost at once, most of the Order ran off, leaving Harry alone with Dumbledore for a few moments. The Headmaster was draping the cloak over his body, disappearing from sight, but Harry still looked at where he once was standing.

"That goes for you too, Professor."

"I understand the full meaning of your plan Mr. Potter." Dumbledore chuckled. "Good luck."

"T-Thanks. I'm going to need it."


	26. Chapter 26

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

Chapter Twenty-Six

The Department of Mysteries had an eery quietness to it as Harry stepped into it's marble floored halls. He had been there a handful of times during the alternate future's timeline. The first time had been to retrieve the Prophecy that this version of Lord Voldemort was after now. Like now, he was a fifteen year old boy. Unlikes then, however, this time Harry was walking into the trap with a plan. While he appeared alone, his and Dumbledore's plan was already in motion.

He recalled revisiting the Department of Mysteries shortly after becoming an Auror. Back then, or rather in the future, he and Hermione took a tour of the place together. It had been a different experience, having a guide show them the correct method of traveling the place, and seeing what else was houses there. So it was with that knowledge, and not the dream-fed memories supplied to him by Voldemort that drew him to the Hall of Prophesy.

Slowly walking down the aisle, a strange feeling of deja vu came to his mind, as he recalled the events of his first experience in the place. The place was lighted by the glowing orbs of which the various prophesies were stored, as well as Naomi Hanson's wand emitting a lumos charm. When he finally reached the area of which his own prophesy was stored, instead of Death Eaters waiting in hiding, allowing Harry to pick up his orb before jumping out, Lord Voldemort was standing clearly in view.

The Dark Lord was thinner and paler than how Harry remembered him, although to be fair, whenever Harry remembered Voldemort he was always at his prime. It was hard to forget the conquering presence that would be at the Battle of Hogwarts. As it were, he was still in recovery from his resurrection the previous year. On his finger he wore what looked to be Marvolo Gaunt's Ring as well as Salazar Slytherin's Locket.

"Ah, looking at these Potter?" Voldemort asked, tapping the locket with his finger. "Yes, it seems you haven't quite destroyed them all. I wonder, do you even know what these are? Of course a young mind like yours knows they are important, but I'm curious if you know the full purpose of these?"

"I know enough." Harry said, attempting to give the sound of fake confidence. Naturally Voldemort believed it.

"Well, allow me to elaborate. Such items are my insurance of immortality. Haven't you wondered on why I just came back from the dead before? It's because you can't kill me, Potter. I am everlasting. You have no hope in destroying me."

"If that's true, then why are you even here? Why do you care about what some old Prophesy says?" Harry asked, pointing to the orb.

Voldemort's smile left him momentarily. "I have had the misfortune of being over confident in the past. Viewing this Prophesy is a remedy to that."

Harry gripped his wand tighter. He wasn't sure what Voldemort had in mind, but he was preparing himself. Voldemort was once again looking at the Prophesy with a sick longing in his eye. Then he turned to Harry and pointed his wand at him. Without saying a word, Harry knew his body was under the Imperius Curse. He allowed the control over his body, as Voldemort forced him to walk over to the Prophesy and hand it over to him. Voldemort took the orb in his hand and dropped the Imperius curse, confident in his abilities.

Once dropped, Harry kicked his leg forward, and punting the Prophesy out of Lord Voldemort's hand. The orb went flying into the air and smashed into stone ground. The contents of the Orb was shattered out and like the alternative past, the prophesy was lost.

"Idiot Boy!" Voldemort hissed, and inflicted a Crucio Curse on Harry.

It hurt, his body left like his veins were freezing all over, but despite himself he laughed. Voldemort looked perplexed at him and lifted the curse. Somewhere through the pain, Harry had found himself on the ground. He slowly picked himself up, breathing in as he recovered from the pain.

"What is so amusing, Mr. Potter? Did you think that by destroying the Prophesy that you have stopped me?"

"Oh no, it's going to take a lot more than that to do that. I just wanted the satisfaction of you dying without ever knowing what that orb really said."

"You little-" Voldemort fumed, but recomposed himself. "Fine then. No Prophesy. We'll just have to settle for good old fashion revenge. How about we have that duel I promised?"

"Works for me." Harry still was recovering from the pain in his body. "But where's your audience? I know you didn't come here alone. Isn't Peter Pettigrew here?"

Voldemort smirked, and nodded his head towards the shadows. Emerging from the darkness was Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, along with Crabbe and Goyle's fathers.

"What's up Wormtail?" Harry looked at Pettigrew. "I suppose me reminding you that you owe me one isn't going to cut it this time? After all, we both know how well you keep your word."

The dumpy man stammered. "I had already d-devoted myself to the D-Dark Lord, Potter! Betraying your p-parents and framing Sirius Black WAS me keeping my word."

Lord Voldemort sneered a bit. "You will not received help from this worthless pile of filth. But you don't need it, do you?" Voldemort then tilted his head to the side. "I showed you mine, now you show me yours.""Pardon?"

"If you destroyed the Prophesy, expected a trap, and have called me out, then you wouldn't have willingly come here if you thought you were going to lose. Where are your allies?" Voldemort spoke in his usual high voice.

"Here."

On cue, Professor Dumbledore appeared from under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Likewise, from the shadows, most of the Order of the Phoenix members emerged, along with various Aurors who were friendly to Dumbledore's cause. The Death Eaters eyes raised as it was clear they were outnumbered. In fact, even Voldemort looked apprehensive for a split second.

"Pleased to see me again Wormtail?" Sirius glared at Pettigrew. "Thanks for confessing your frame-job to a bunch of Aurors." He pointed at Kingsley Shacklebolt. "You really are a moron."

"It won't matter, cousin." Bellatrix interrupted Pettigrew before he had time to gather enough strength to squeak again. "I'll be the one facing you tonight."

"I assume it was you who sent those Dementors to Privet Drive, Bella?" Sirius asked.

"Who else?"

Voldemort gave a loud hiss. "Shut up! Quiet all of you! None of this is important! The death of that boy is! Now, step aside all of you. Will you deny me my duel?"

"This is preposterous!" McGongall appealed to Dumbledore. "You can't allow a child to face He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"It is Harry's right to accept or deny the duel. Obviously he has accepted it, and it would be improper for me to step in." Dumbledore spoke with a grave voice.

Voldemort cackled. "Your bearded fool, I will destroy your champion, and then I'm coming after you."

"You must do what you feel is right." Dumbledore nodded his head.

Harry felt his heart race faster now. So this was it. He was the last Horcrux. The plan was going along smoothly now. But only he and Dumbledore knew what was to happen next. Breathing his all his courage, like he did back at the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry stepped forward accepting this destiny. In the back of his mind he wonder if he'd actually come back this time. After all, it he had a memory of returning back to life before. Would that in some way change how everything would work?

The two bowed, as was customary for a Wizard's Duel, then started. Before Harry would sacrifice himself, he wanted to do something a little selfish. He wonder just how good he had become through the years of Auror experience he had gained. He'd fight back, if only for a little while.

The first round of spell were an easy battle for Harry to fight. Clearly Voldemort wanted to toy with what he thought was a child, to torture the onlookers on Harry's side. But Harry wouldn't allow him that. To the Dark Wizard's surprise, Harry was fighting back. The second round the spells got more difficult, and again Harry was holding his own.

Growing tired of this, Voldemort decided to stop playing around. Harry realized he was in over his head, and yet he was barely scraping through. It must have been impressive seeing the two of them duel, yet now Harry was not attacking, he was defending. The battle was definitely not going his way.

"What is the meaning of this?"

For a split second the duel stopped to look at the new voice. It was Cornelius Fudge. Just on time. With horror on his face, he first looked at Black, then at Pettigrew, then at Bellatrix then at Harry, then at Dumbledore, and lastly, his eyes fell on Lord Voldemort.

"You! It's… It's you!"

" _Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort pointed his wand at the Minister of Magic, irritated at being interrupted.

Acting on instinct, Harry knew this was the right moment. He threw his body in front of Fudge, and allowed the Killing Curse to slam it's green light into his back. Coughing, Harry gave the minister a last look then slumped to the ground. All sound was gone, and the darkness of the room left him. Once again he was dead.

Or was he. He found himself in a void of whiteness, like he had been in before. Sitting up, he realized he wasn't in a spiritual version of Platform 9 and 3/4 like he was before, now he was in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Well it looked like Hogwarts, anyway. Laying in the corner where Professor Snape usually sat was the shivered body of Voldemort's Horcrux. Slowly it was fading away.

"It's seems you're back here, again." A kindly voice spoke to him as he looked at the whimpering husk of Voldemort's soul. Harry turned to voice and saw that it was his daughter Lily.

"L-Lily?"

"Hello Daddy." The Spirit Lily smiled.

"Wait, how are you here? And how did you know I was here before?"

"Because I'm in your head, Dad. Don't you remember how it was the last time?"

Harry did. The Dumbledore that appeared to him before seemed to say the same thing. "So you're not real."

"I am and I'm not."

Harry looked at her. She was still in her early twenties and he still had the body of a fifteen year old. Like before both of them were naked, but they both didn't seem aware or ashamed of this. She went over to him and sat on the floor next to him then leaned her head on his shoulder. He missed when she did that.

"I defeated Voldemort again. This time I didn't have to blow up have the school to do it."

"I'm very proud of you." Lily smiled sweetly. "It looks like our planned worked afterall."

"Maybe I should just… just stay here." Harry looked at Lily. "We can be a family again."

"Dad… in this timeline I've not been born. If you decide to die I won't be there waiting for you." Lily explained. "I'm sorry, but this is the only time we have together."

"But-"

"And you can't stay here. You know it." Lily interrupted him. "You have to go back and finish what you started. You have to go back and finally live a happy life, free from the deaths and hardships that happened before. If I were real, that's what I'd want for you."

"Okay." Harry nodded. "But can't we just stay like this for a while?"

"Sure… but not too long. As Dumbledore used to say: 'It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.'"

"Right… got'cha." Harry nodded, smirking a bit. "You really are just my imagination, aren't you?"

"Pretty much." Lily laughed. "Although next time you conjure me up, I'd like some clothes."

Harry woke up with a gasp. He coughed and sat up, feeling his whole body ache with pain. The worst part was a burning sensation on his back. Without having to be told, he knew he had another lighting bolt scar on his upper back where Voldemort's killing curse had struck him.

He looked around and saw a flurry of spells whizzing pass him, with Witches and Wizards engaging in multiple magic duels. The only person not fighting was Fudge, who was laying on the floor next to Harry, horror stricken. Then his sweat covered face turned and saw Harry. Their eyes contacted and he came to the realization that Harry wasn't dead anymore.

"What?" Fudge exclaimed. "You're not dead?"

"Not yet!" Harry said, and leaped to his feet.

He searched the area and saw that most of the Aurors and Order members had Voldemort's lackey's captured. The only one left was Bellatrix Lestrange, who was battling Sirius. Harry didn't want to see his Godfather die like he did before, so he searched the ground for Naomi Hanson's wand, but it was missing. Gritting his teeth, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his true wand. The one Dumbledore saved from the Ministry of Magic after his trial. He pointed it at the witch and placed her in shackles while her back was turned. She fell to the ground once a jinx from Sirius hit her.

She gazed around looking for her attacker in fury then saw with widen eyes who it was. "Harry Potter! Harry Potter lives!"

Dumbledore and Voldemort were in a spectacular duel, but on hearing the mad Witch shout that, they paused and looked. Sure enough Harry was standing up boldly, already casting a spell towards an undefended Voldemort. It was Harry's trademark, the disarming charm. Voldemorts wand flew into the air and landed at Malfoy's feet.

"Potter!?" Voldemort screamed, more concerned about Harry still being alive than being disarmed. "But how? Why? Why can't I kill you?! What is so special about you that every time I try, you still are alive?"

"It's over Riddle." Harry said, no longer acknowledging Voldemort's invented name. "Give up!"

"No, no, no!" Voldermort shouted and reached for his wand.

Somehow Malfoy in his Petrified state managed to pick up Voldemort's wand and toss it into the air. The Dark Lord caught it and instantly attempted a killing curse on Harry. Harry once again fired his Expelliarmus charm. Since their wands were connected, the beams of the spells connected. Suddenly the beams connecting them formed a gold light, and both of them hands vibrated from the effects. It was the _Priori Incantatem_ effect, or reverse-spell that only brother wands shared.

But this time around Voldemort's will was not as strong as Harry's. This own beam was pushing Voldemort's own magic back. The Dark Lord gripped his wand with both hands, screaming, but nothing was happening. He was losing. Finally, in a serge of golden light, Harry's beam overtook Voldemort.

The green beam of light from the killing curse came flying back at Voldemort. His red eyes found Harry just before it connected. The killing curse lived up to it's name, and once again struck. The Dark Lord gasped and swayed in place for just one second before he flipped flimsily on the ground. His last words were: "Oh my..."


	27. Chapter 27

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"You're under arrest, Mr. Potter." An Auror said, pointing his wand at Harry. All the Order of the Phoenix members turned around and stared in shock at what they were seeing.

"What is this?" Mr. Weasley first spoke out, as the Aurors who weren't guarding Death Eaters, got to their feet and Pointed their wands at Harry. Harry had to admit he didn't see this coming. Another Auror wanted up to him and started placing him in restraints. There barely was anytime to recover from the death of Voldemort to comprehend what was going on.

"Harry Potter is an under-aged wizard who not only performed magic, but was the direct cause to the death of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Since he had been banned on preforming magic, he is only a civilian, and has no rights in magical law." The arresting Auror said.

Harry watched as Naomi's, his, and Voldemort's wands were taken away from him. How did he not see this coming? The Ministry was going to put him away for this. They wanted the credit of defeating Voldemort, or else to hush it up. And Harry was in the way of all that.

"I can't believe this."

"You're charging Harry Potter for murdering a murderer? That's outrageous!" McGonagall shouted.

"Notice they didn't arrest him until after he defeated Voldemort. You are all cowards!" Mr. Weasley pointed her wand at the Aurors.

"Careful. Our loyalty is to the Ministry, not to legends. Mr. Potter broke the law. And must stand trail. Until then, he will have to be sent to Azkaban."

"NO!" Mr. Weasley rushed forward. "You can't send him there! For goodness sake, he just saved the Minister of Magic from a killing curse and defeated Lord Voldemort! He's a hero!"

"I have my orders." The Auror said, looking to a still pasty face Fudge.

"He's fifteen, you can't send him to that prison!" McGonagall tried to reason.

"Minerva." Dumbledore raised his hand. "I suspect another trail has been ordered. We must save our defense for that. As for you Mr. Potter… be strong."

"R-Right." Harry grumbled.

This was too much. First he was forced to wear a dress for nearly half a year, then he gets sent to prison for doing what needed to be done. But he was in the right he knew it. He glanced at the wall were a certain fly was observing the scene around them.

"As long as people know the truth, that's all that matters." Harry said. "Justice will prevail."

Mr. Weasley, Siruis, Mad-Eye, and McGonagall looked at Harry with shock.

An Auror nodded his head, smirking a bit. "Let's go."

At that moment he and various Aurors were Apparated into what looked to be a dark dungeon. Since they were allowed to do so in the building, Harry knew that Fudge had planned this all along. Perhaps it was asking too much of the man to let him in on something going on in the Department of Mysteries.

The dark room he was in was creepy. Harry didn't need anyone to tell him that this was Azkaban. Harry didn't fight, and let himself be calmly lead to a cell. When he was showed in, they unbound him and shut the door behind him. Harry watched as the Aurors left, then made his way to be back of the cell. So this is what Sirus and Hagrid had experienced. To be arrested for doing nothing.

Sighing loudly, Harry sat down on the stone floor and waited. If the prison still had Dementors they would come. That wasn't something he looked forward to, not after experiencing what they had done to him in the past. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he was asleep when they came?

Reflecting back on the night's previous events Harry felt a sense of closure. Voldemort was finally gone… again. Sirius, Lupin, Snape, Fred, Dobby, Lavender and many others wouldn't die in this timeline now. He stopped the Second Wizardry War from ever happening. If he ever got out of prison, he could live a normal life, a life without looking over his shoulder wondering if he was next, or his friends. Then he thought of Cho. Maybe he could start something with her? Was that selfish of him?

He laid on the floor wondering slightly if anyone at school was missing him. Then he remembered that no one had seen Harry for a long time. If they were missing anyone it was Naomi Hanson. How was Professor McGonagall going to explain where Naomi went? Reaching into his pocket he fingered Naomi's ring, wishing he had thought to give it back to her so Naomi would at least be seen while he was gone. Then he wondered what Dumbledore would say to the school Would he even tell Ron and Hermione about what happened?

"As long as people know the truth justice will prevail." Harry whispered to himself. Those words echoed on the stone walls. That's what he told the Order. Would they tell the story?

Harry felt a cold chill. The Dementors where coming. He couldn't fall asleep in time. The door was opened and Harry saw from his position on the ground the robed floating hooded figures coming towards him. Closing his eyes, Harry focused on happy thoughts until the Dementors had forced him to do other wise.

It was pure agony. The Dementors made him relive every painful moment in his past. Unfortunately for him, this was mostly Adult-Harry's memories. They had so much to work with. The loss of his parents, Cedric's death, Sirius' death, the Battle of Hogwarts, Ginny cheating on him, her divorcing him for another man. Suddenly it seemed that this memory was one the Dementors focused on. Ginny was screwing another man in front of him the whole night, while all he could do was watch her, screaming for her to stop.

The next morning Harry was picked off the floor and was presented with dress robes. It took him awhile to come back to his senses after a night filled with fear and memories of death and panic. The Dementors had done their jobs with joy. He wondered how Sirius weathered that every night for 13 years.

"Minister Fudge has agreed that we should get if over with as quickly as possible." The Auror who was assigned to bring Harry back to reality had said. She was handing Harry chocolate after watching him change. Harry found Naomi's ring in his pocket still. He replaced it in his dress robes. This was his. He earned it.

Nodding slightly, Harry and ate the chocolate. "He only wants it over with so the _Daily Prophet_ doesn't catch on what's going on."

"Perhaps. Between you and me, I hope you win your freedom."

Harry smiled. One believer. Things were looking good. Harry was led out of his cell then to a courtyard were another Auror was waiting for him. This one was a tough looking man who held a wand. Clearly he was not taking Harry for granted. "I'm to take you to the Ministry of Magic, then to your trail."

"Lead on." Harry said casually and gave a polite wave to the other Auror. "I hope I don't see you again, no offense."

"None taken. Good luck."

Harry's Auror Apparated them outside the Ministry of Magic's building. Harry knew they couldn't just appear inside and would have to go and get his visitor pass and be shown to the courtroom. After going though the motions, the grim looking Auror left him with another Auror standing outside the courtroom. At least this one was familiar, Mad-Eye Moody.

"Potter, I've been assigned to watch over you until the court makes a decision."

"You better be careful, I might use my power magic and escape." Harry joked lightly.

Moody chuckled. "Just tell the court what happened."

"I guess I don't get a lawyer or anything." Harry mused to himself. He knew the answer already, Wizards didn't have lawyers.

"I'm not sure what that is." Mad-Eye's magic eye twisted all around.

"Great." Harry muttered sarcastically. Last time he was in this situation he had Dumbledore on his side. Now he was alone. No doubt Dumbledore was in a trail of his own, or else forbidden to appear at Harry's trail.

Mad-Eye got a signal and lead Harry into the chamber. On looking around he saw a number of important looking witches and wizards that were to call judgment on him. On the other side of the room were stands filled with people. On a closer look, those people were mostly people Harry knew. Professor McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, The whole Weasley family, Hermione, and half of the Hogwarts teaching staff. Harry noticed that Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were the only people close to his age present, as everyone else still were in school. Inwardly he was sad that Cho wasn't allowed to come.

Cornelius Fudge grumbled as an applause accompanied Harry's entrance. He raised his arms to issue silence. After everyone had quieted down he started. "Harry Potter. You are charged with murder. How do you plead?"

"Innocent." Harry said quickly.

"Then lets begin." Fudge smirked. "Last night, you and a team of Aurors…"

"And the Order of the Phoenix." Harry butted in.

"When on a unsanctioned mission to arrested Death Eaters and defeat He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named."

"Voldemort." Harry said. As predicted people still gasped as the sound of the name.

"Mr. Potter, allow me to finish without interruption."

"I wouldn't have to interrupt if you gave all the facts." Harry said simply.

"You will have your time to give YOUR view of the nights events." Fudge sneered. "Now, last night you were sent to arrest Death Eaters and You-Know-Who. But instead of capturing You-Know-Who, you choose to kill him, knowing full well the rules of Magical Law when death is concerned. Do you deny this?"

"No."

"Then you are saying that you murdered your captive."

"I'm not saying that either."

"Then enlighten me on how you kill someone without murdering them." Fudge glared at Harry.

Harry gave a quiet look around the room, seeing Ron's face trying to figure out how Harry was going to get out of this, seeing Hermione nervously hiding her mouth with her fingers, and seeing Ginny look completely pale. He then turned his attention back towards the Wizards Council.

"It was not my spell that killed Voldemort, it was his." Harry said, looking at the other members of the Council and purposely ignoring Fudge. "I don't know if the court is aware, but my wand and Voldemort's are linked. If we were to casts spells at the same time, then it would normally cause the Priori Incantatem effect. This is what happened last night. When Voldemort tried to kill me-"

"Get on with it!" Fudge shouted in a irritated voice. "All of this is irrelevant to the point!"

"Minister. You will have your time to give your view of things when I am done."

The was a sudden serge of laugher that filled the chamber, even among some of the council members. Fudge had to silence them all before Harry could continue.

"The point is that Voldemorts killed himself. I casted a disarming charm. Because of the links between the cores of our wands, we can't cast on each other with out a battle of wills. My will won out, and his own spell reflected back towards him. The Avanda Kedavara that killed Voldemort was the same spell he tried to use on me."

"But you still repelled his curse. It was you who killed him."

"Voldemort was down, but not out. If you remember, he tried to kill you Minister. I used my own body to block that attack."

"That's not true. Had he used a killing curse, you would not be alive now." Fudge said with a smug smile.

Harry shook his head. He turned his back on the council then removed his dress robes. There was a murmer going on in the court until everyone saw what he was doing. On his back, still pink and fresh from being carved there was another lighting shaped scar. He turned back around and faced the council, not bothering to change back into his clothes.

"I survived the killing curse once before. When I was a baby. Everyone knows this. Last night I survived it again. This scar is proof. If you don't believe me, test out he magical properties of it."

The was a loud murmuring from the council and the crowd seemed to be discussing this as well. Fudge looked shaken again, but not dethroned yet. "Even so, this does not allow someone who isn't even an Auror to kill someone."

"It's not murder to defend yourself and others." Harry reminded Fudge. "He was willing to kill you, Minister. He tried to kill me. So the question shouldn't be why did I kill Voldemort, which is pretty obvious anyway, but should be why you allowed it to happen. You knew I was there and what was going on. And no one attempted to arrest me for using magic until Voldemort was defeated. If I'm some ignorant child, why was I allowed to be in charge of the greatest mission in wizard history?"

Suddenly the council's focus was on Fudge. The Minister stuttered and pointed his finger at Harry. "I am not on trail here, you are! You have already said you murdered He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and are clearly guilty!"

"Sorry, but I said I defended myself when he tried to kill me, defended myself from his own killing curse."

"You are twisting the facts!"

"No, you're taking facts and trying to make them into what you want. The simple truth of the matter is that you already know all this, you were there. Speak to any of the witnesses present if don't believe your own eyes. Why isn't Professor McGonagall down here, or Dumbledore? Or even you're own Aurors? Why am I the only one questioned when the Department of Mysteries was crowded with truth worthy wizards and witches?"

"That is enough, Mr. Potter! I will not be made a fool of! You and Dumbledore planned all this to undermine me! You and-"

But the council mumbled among themselves. It was clear they were not buying Fudge's account of things anymore. Harry was defending himself too well.

Harry wasn't finished though. "I was sent to Azkaban last night for doing something that I think any one of you would have done. If you had the ability to stop Voldemort, I believe everyone one in here would. If I was wrong, if the council feels that I should have let Voldemort kill more people while I just stayed there, watching him while awaiting for his capture, then put me back in prison. I would gladly go back for doing the right thing than to be free and having a guilty conscience of deaths placed on me by not acting."

The whole chamber was completely quiet, then the council started talking among themselves again. Fudge slunk in his seat, clearly not expecting Harry to give such a good defense. That's what he got for thinking Harry was just a fifteen year old boy.

After a few minutes a council representative stood up. "We find this whole trail preposterous. Harry Potter is innocent of the murder He-Who-Must-Never-Be-Named. Furthermore, we view the decisions made by Minister Fudge questionable and in need of investigation. But as for right now, Mr. Potter is to be freed, given his wand back, and be allowed to finish out his education back at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry next year."

Everyone in the chamber cheered, as Mad-Eye escorted Harry off the stand. Harry changed back into his robes, and smiled brightly and waved to the crowd. He was used to being cheered at Quidditch games, but this felt a whole lot better. They were all on his side, from the moment he walked in, and that felt good.

"And Mr. Potter…" one of the council members called out to him as he was about to exit the chamber. "I hope this preceding does not defer you from your ambition of becoming an Auror. The Ministry could use more people like you."

"Thank you." Harry smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Harry exited the chamber to find Professor Dumbledore waiting for him. For the first time in a long time, he was beaming. It didn't dawn to Harry why until he thought of it himself. Voldemort was finally gone. Harry gave a small smile then gave a laugh. He could be just a normal person again. He could finish school and become an Auror…or maybe he could try out for a professional Quidditch league. The choices were endless now.

"Don't to ahead of yourself, Harry, you've still have school to finish."

"Huh?"

"Did you forget that last night the two of us left during the tail end of the term? I suggest we leave shortly."

Harry nodded then thought about it. "Professor. I, I mean Harry, hasn't been in school all year. Does this mean that I have to finish out being Naomi?"

The Headmaster nodded his head then he reached into his robes and pulled out Cho's Key. "It's for the best to complete the illusion, and will cause less problems with the Board of Education. Next year you may return as your normal self, but as for now, it would be wise if Naomi finished her classes."

Harry took his key back. "I get it. Plus, if I think about it, I owe it to Padma, Cho, and Pansy for keeping my secret. Even if they didn't know they were doing it. They have a right to say goodbye to Naomi properly."

"That's noble of you Harry." Dumbledore bowed his head. "Well, lets prepare to leave."

After finishing up whateve legal matters they needed to attend to, then leaving the Ministry of Magic offices, Dumbledore took Harry by the hand and preformed a side-by-side apparation, even if he didn't have too. On arriving into the Dark Forest, Harry once again placed on Naomi's ring. At once his vision went blurry and his pants fell to his knees. Professor Dumbledore gave a small chuckle at the sight in front of his and shook his head as Harry pulled his pants back up and tightened his belt as far as it would go.

"I'll be heading to the Great Hall. Please change and meet your friends. I think the school has every right to know the events of yesterday, although I suspect the morning _Daily Prophet_ has finally hit newsstands by now…"

Harry nodded, then took off his glasses and headed towards the castle. It was still morning, so most of the students weren't around to see Naomi in the dress robes provided to him for the trail. On arriving to his dorm-room he saw Cho and Padma, and Luna sitting on Cho's bed, looking as though they hadn't slept at all, even with the pajamas they were wearing. Marietta, Rebecca, and Nanette were still fast asleep.

"Ha—I mean.. Naomi!" Cho shouted out on sight of him.

"What are you wearing?" Padma asked looking him over, but Cho waved her question away.

"You're alive!"

"Of course I am." Harry said, but still had a smile on his face. "I was gone for one night and you lot go mad? I must be a bigger influence than I thought."

Marietta moaned and rolled over in her bed, grumbling in a soft voice. "They kept me up whispering all night. They were worried that you didn't come to bed. I told them not to worry…." But if she had anything more to say on the matter she passed out again.

Harry gave a small shrug, but quickly found himself on the floor as he was tackled by both Cho and Padma. "Geez! I'm okay!"

Cho was kissing his cheeks. "Don't scare me like that again! Okay! Promise!"

Harry pulled himself up, which quite a task since Padma was still hugging him. "I promise."

"So it's done…" Padma looked worried. "Your family business, I mean." She shot a look at Marietta.

"I'd say so." Harry smiled again. "Professor Dumbledore ran into me when I came back. He told me he had a special announcement to be made in the Great Hall. You guys should head over there."

Marietta yawned and sat up, blinking heavily. "You're not going?"

"Not wearing this." Harry wrinkled his nose.

"I should hope not. Other wise people might think you were a boy." Marietta pulled her blankets to the side, and started to undress, leaving Cho and Padma to look at each other.

When the rest of the girls had awaken, they left shortly after, as an announcement from Dumbledore sounded more interesting than sleeping in. Harry quickly started taking off his dress robes and started replacing them with Naomi's. Once again Harry felt uncomfortable as both girls were staring at him like he was the coming Christ.

"You really defeated You-Know-Who?" Padma asked after awhile.

Harry finished dressing. "Fix my hair, will you?" Harry glanced at Padma, trying to get her to act her normal self. He had gotten used to not being hero-worshipped that he didn't want Padma to start now.

Cho smiled and nudged Padma. "Go on."

Padma nodded as she went about fixing Naomi's hair. "You have to tell us everything."

"Professor Dumbledore will tell everyone at breakfast, if we can get there on time that is."

It took a while to motivate the girls to stop idolizing him and head back downstairs. Once entering the Great Hall, he noticed that nothing had seemed to change. For the students who had been there the whole time, they were unaware the wizard world was safe and that Lord Voldemort was gone. He realized that due to past issues of the Prophet many didn't even believe Voldemort was back. It would be quite a shock to them to learn all of this had happened right under their noses.

When he sat down at the Ravenclaw table, he noticed a few faces from the Gryffindor side turning to look at him. Ron had a big grin on his face, Hermione looked as though a big wave of relief took her over, but Ginny was out of her seat and bolting full speed towards him. Within moments Harry found himself on the ground, attacked by another loving hug.

"G-Ginny!" Harry coughed. The stone floor seemed to hurt a bit more than the wooden floor.

"I've been wanted to do that all morning. I couldn't talk to you after the hearing."

"Hearing?" Cho helped Harry up and Padma yanked Ginny off the ground.

"It… it was nothing. We should sit and draw less attention than what just happened." Harry pointed out.

Ginny blinked. "Why? You don't have to wear that anymore."

"What and expose I've been in drag for a year. No thanks. I'd rather Voldemort killed me again." Everyone present winced. For the first time it wasn't because he used Voldemort's name, but mentioned his death. "Err…Sorry. But I'm fine, and want to pretend nothing happened at all. I have to finish the year as … me. Then afterwards I can be normal again."

Ginny pouted. "You're still coming over my house over the summer." With that she walked off towards her own table.

Cho lead them to the Ravenclaw table where Harry was confronted with questions about why Ginny had tackled him. Rebecca suggested that Harry owed her money, which Harry couldn't think of anything else so agreed with her.

"Students." Professor Dumbledore was at the head table suddenly. "Many of you may have noticed that a considerable amount of Hogwarts Staff has been missing last night. And it is my duty to tell you all what has happened." There was a small muffled conversations, but all stopped as Dumbledore spoke again. "First, I must in form you that many of your test results will be delayed due to our absence. But once you've heard our reasoning, I believe that everyone will be accent that the reason before our absence was unavoidable."

There was a murmur int he room before Dumbledore continued,

"Last year, I informed everyone that Cedric Diggory was killed by Lord Voldemort. Many of you I suspect did not believe this. In fact, the _Daily Prophet_ has gone through great lengths to surpress this knowledge. As you will see shortly, that tune has changed. What I tell you now, you will be able to read in this morning's paper." Dumbledore held up an issue of the _Daily Prophet_. The headline read "Harry Potter Destroyed He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named!"

There was an audable gasp from the room. The Headmaster continued.

"Some of your Professors are members of a society that fought against Death Eaters during the First Wizardry War. As it turned out, our duties required us to reform The Order of the Phoenix, and aid Mr. Potter in the defeat of Lord Voldemort. For full details of the night's events, I suggest you read the Daily Prophet. I have read through it myself, and I must say Rita Skeeter has given more-or-less an accurate description. You will find many surprising truths here, including the exposure of a corrupt Minister of Magic as well as a confession from Peter Pettigrew, the man who framed Sirius Black. Yet, the most important news of the day is that Voldemort is no more, and can never come back."

"You-Know-Who is dead?" Luna asked.

"What's a matter, surprised the werewolves didn't get him?" Padma rolled her eyes.

"No. You-Know-Who wouldn't be killed by werewolves because he has silver blood. I'm just surprised that he was killed by Harry. I always thought his arthritis would get him in the end."

Before anyone could ask what that meant Dumbledore silenced them again. "It has been agreed upon by the Ministry to allow Mr. Potter to return to Hogwarts next year. Since he has been receiving private lessons throughout the course of this year, he will graduate to his 6th year." Harry knew he was saying this as a cover-up to his absence, as he knew the marks he was making as Naomi would be Harry's. "We had hoped to see him again before the school year ends to give him a hero's banquet in his honor, however that does not seem possible. Regardless, Owls have been sent to see what his reply is."

Harry felt his stomach turn. He knew owls meant Dumbledore was asking him right then and there to be Harry for that banquet. But he hated the idea of everyone hero-worshipping him even more than they already did.

"On final note." Dumbledore concluded. "After the defeat of He-Who-Shall-Never-Be-Named-Again, an Auror was ordered by the Minister of Magic to arrest Mr. Potter of murder."

"That's not right!" Harry heard a voice over the crowd.

"Calm yourself Mr. Thomas. Mr. Potter successful defended himself in front of a the Council of Mages in the Wizards Council. I'm pleased to say that all charges against Mr. Potter has been dropped." There was another murmur going through the students. Dumbledore had to silence them again. "I believe that is everything. This is a time for celebration. No more Voldemort. So let's enjoy our breakfasts, shall we?"

Everyone started talking again, but Harry noticed that Mad-Eye leaned in over McGonagall. She got up again. "Sorry I had forgotten. As a school treat, today's exams are canceled."

This time the Great Hall could not be silenced.

As Harry was leaving the Great Hall with his Ravenclaw friends he was stopped by Mad-Eye Moody. He didn't send Cho and the others away so Harry knew the subject on his mind had to be Naomi related. He yanked his arm from Cho and walked slightly closer to Moody with curious look on his face.

"Professor?"

"Ms. Hanson. All your Practice exams have been graded, and you have performed excellent in every subject. As a matter of fact only one other student in your year performed better than you. So the school has decided that unless you want to take the Final Exams, we can use your grades from the Practice tests as your final scores."

Harry really didn't need to think that hard for an answer. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Thought you might say that. The other student, whom I'm sure you are familiar with, has requested the opposite. Strange girl that one."

"Hermione." Harry shook his head, but the thought of Hermione taking a test when she didn't have to still put a smile on his face. She would never change.

"I'll inform the other Professors of your decision." Moody started to limp away then turned back around as if he remembered something. "I'm supposed to warn you not to interfere in your friends' studying. Just because you don't have to doesn't mean they don't either."

"Right."

Moody walked off and Harry was quickly re-clung to Cho and Padma. "All that library work paid off it seems." Padma smiled.

"Yep. Voldemort is dead and I don't have to take the finals." Harry glanced down at his chest for a moment then caught sight of the key dangling around his neck. Suddenly he remembered what Cho had said when he gave it to him.

Padma seemed to have noticed he was looking at the key and quickly thought the same thing. "Cho. You-Know-Who is gone, so what's with the key?"

"Pardon?" Cho looked completely confused.

"You know the one you gave Naomi for Christmas." Padma paused then whispered into Harry's ear. "Or should I call you Harry?"

"Naomi is fine." Harry shrugged. He started walked, leading the girls towards the Ravenclaw dormitories.

"Oh. The key." Cho's face looked pink as she walked. She quickly looked down. "It's… uh.. well it's a key to my house."

"What?" Padma and Harry both shouted at the same time. Luna blinked.

"I thought you could … stay at my place. Since you have no where to go after school that is." Cho stammered over her words.

Nanette, who suddenly was there, tilted her head. "You just want to shack up."

Cho let go of Harry's arm and stopped. "WHAT!" But her face was even redder than before.

"It's not healthy to lie to yourself, you know." Nanette spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "You want to do this and that with her. You have been wanting to all year."

Cho's mouth was open, her eyes looked vacant as if Nanette had stolen something from her. Her bottom lip move slightly but all she made was a frightened whimpering noise. Padma just started laughing. At first Harry thought it was cruel to laugh at Cho's embarrassment, but her face was just too funny that Harry found himself chuckling slightly.

"T-That isn't true!" Cho said after she found her voice. The color in her face was slowly draining. She truly looked exposed.

Nanette just shrugged. "It's okay if you want to. It's very admirable that you're not forcing yourself on Naomi though. I'm sure there have been plenty of opportunities for you to make a move."

Cho once again turned into a statue, but this time she looked as pale as one. Padma just continued laughing, wiping tears from her eyes. Harry was sort of feeling sorry for Cho, but at the same time saw her in a different light. He knew she liked him, but not so much as wanting to make him her love-slave.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

Chapter Twenty-Nine

The rest of the day, whether he wanted to or not, Harry ended up talking about Harry Potter. It was just unavoidable. The defeat of Voldemort was on everyone's minds. And after they read the Daily Prophet, the talk just kept building and building. He could tell that Cho wanted to pull him away so she could talk to him privately, but this was difficult as no one had classes so there was no excuse to leave.

After another long session of talking about Voldemort, Harry rubbed his forehead. "You know, we can talk about other things."

"I agree. Let's talk about Harry Potter." Padma said, sitting on Harry's bed.

"What's else is there to say about him?" Harry groaned.

"He did just defeat You-Know-Who after all." Marietta said. "I bet every girl in the country would like to go out with him."

Harry shook his head. Where was Marietta getting all this, and why did she have start a topic that was more embarrassing than the famous talks. Girls wanting to go out with him? It was completely random. "Whatever. Personally I just think he's a normal person."

"You don't know." Marietta raised her finger. "Harry is the next big thing and when he comes to the party we're throwing for him I'm going to ask him out."

Harry coughed. Padma hiccuped and Cho's snapped out of her coma state. "What? No you can't!"

"You're my best friend, Cho, but you can't tell me who I can and can not date." Marietta raised an eyebrow. "Besides, what do you care, you have Naomi."

Harry raised his hands. "Enough joking around, Marietta. I don't think Cho likes me in that way. We're just friends. It was funny before, but you shouldn't make light of her feelings… or mind for that matter."

"Maybe you're right." Marietta spoke as if she knew he wasn't, but trying to keep appease Harry. "But I've been watching the two of you. I think you should tell her how you feel and she should stop leaning you on."

Cho whipped her head towards Marietta, scarlet faced again. "What do you mean? I'm not leaning her on."

Marietta sighed. "Whatever you say."

"You've been holding on to something. Spill it!" Padma said in a half joking voice, half serious one.

"Fine then. It's obvious. Naomi doesn't see you as a friend, Cho. Her eyes have been all over you since the beginning of school. And to make matters worse, you've been flirting with her Cho. Don't deny it, I've seen it." Marietta looked at both Harry and Cho. "She has the hots for you've known all along. Tell me I'm wrong."

"W-What do you know?" Cho lowered her eyebrows, clearly feeling like she was trapped in the lie and the truth of keeping Naomi's secret. "It's not like that. She doesn't like me-!"

"Why won't you just admit it?" Marietta looked at Cho with a strained expression. "I know it's embarrassing but it's unfair to Naomi to play with her like that. She likes you and part of you likes the attention."

"You're completely off your rocker! You don't know anything! I would never do that. You don't know anything about me!" Cho's lips were turning blue from being pursed so tight. Now she was angry. Without a doubt she hated being described in that way.

"Hold on Cho…" Harry raised his hand. "Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"She made me sound like a sex crazed pervert Harry!" Cho gritted her teeth. Then it was like lightning struck her. She realized she just said his real name in front of Marietta. She quickly looked around to see if anyone else was around, which thankfully there wasn't.

"I'm off my rocker?" Marietta had tears in her eyes. "You just called Naomi Harry."

Padma, who was holding her breath gave a sigh of relief. "You two just need to calm down, okay?"

"I don't want to." Marietta shot a look at Cho, a look Harry never seen from her in regards to her friend. At the moment she was experiencing hatred. "She called me mad! I was just trying to be a good friend, and she called me-"

"You just called me a manipulated whore!" Cho balled her fists. "How else was I supposed to take it?"

"You're totally screwing with someone's heart who you don't even like, and you talk yourself into believing that you're just joking. Worst of all you put your obsession with Harry into your flirtations with Naomi till now you even believe she is him. And even if by some off the wall chance she is him, you still throw yourself on her like some complete slut, giving her your house key going 'oh, it's just for summer visits, tee-hee'. Who are trying to fool?!"

"I am not a slut!"

"I'm not crazy!"

Padma looked at Harry in a panic. Harry gave her a shrug. What was he supposed to do?

"Even if I did want Ha—Naomi over for… that reason… it's still none of your business."

"And it's rude of awful of you to jump down my throat when I'm just trying to set things straight. As far as I'm concerned you aren't my friend anymore!"

Harry was not sure if Marietta meant it or not. She was pretty angry. But Cho's face completely changed. The anger left her and this time it was her face that went pale. "You… You…" She couldn't say anything.

But Marietta was done with the conversation. She whipped her hair over her should, turned around, and started to run off out of the dorm room.

Padma gasped. Harry turned to Cho. "Are you okay?"

"Harry." Cho whimpered. "she just…"

"I'm going after her…" Harry couldn't stand to see Cho shattered like that. All of this was a big misunderstanding, and was his fault. Cho couldn't set things straight because of his secret. So he left Cho in Padma's care, turned and ran off after Marietta.

Finding Marietta turned out to be harder than expected, but thanks to the Maunders Map, Harry found her in the Room of Requirement. At first he was surprised she was there. He had no clue that she knew about it. Regardless when he entered, the room appeared to be a small bedroom. Marietta was in the darkest corner, sitting on the ground hugging her knees. On his entrance looked up at him, then buried her face back into her knees. Harry placed the map into his pocket, and sat down next to her.

"How did you find me?" Marietta asked.

"I don't know." Harry lied. "How did you know about this room?"

"I found it one day when I wanted to take a nap. Isn't it strange that there's a bedroom on the 7th floor?" She raised her head looking at him. Her voice was dry, and her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying she had been doing. "I guess Cho's right. Maybe I am crazy, how can this room be real?"

"You're not mad. I've been in here before with Pansy when she was practicing for the Performance Challenge. This room changes into whatever you want it to be."

"Oh." Marrietta looked around. "I guess people must use this room all the time and don't know it… like Cho does with you. She's awful."

"Maybe." Harry wasn't all to happy with Marietta calling Cho names, but he had to mend the friendship the two shared. "I think she's just self-involved, she's not doing it on purpose."

Marietta sniffed her nose loudly. "She worse. She's full of herself, obsessive, and.. and completely mean. I know she's pretty and that you have a crush on her, but I don't know how you can stand her."

"To be honest I never saw that side of her before." Harry said. Marietta leaned her body closer to his. For some odd reason Harry felt that she wanted him to hug her or something. Girls. He swallowed and reached an arm around her and brought her in closer. "Maybe she is flirting and doesn't know it… but she's only shouted at you for calling her out on it in public."

There was a beat between them before Marietta spoke again. "I know I said a lot back there. But I know I'm right. I know you love Cho, and that she's in love with Harry Potter. I don't want either of you to get hurt. Well… you more than her at any rate."

"You don't mean that. You still care for Cho. And she cares for you. She's devastated right now." Harry admitted. "She thinks you were serious about not wanting to be her friend anymore."

"I am. I can't believe she called me-"

"It's just words. You know she didn't mean it. And you didn't mean the what you said either. Stop being stubborn and just make up with her already."

"Naomi, I know you're trying to help, but this fight has been brewing all year. She's really selfish, and doesn't think about others. All she thinks about is herself. Tonight it just finally boiled over. I can't stand her anymore."

"She's been under a lot of stress." Harry tried again. "You don't know, she's got this big secret and-"

"I don't care." Marietta shook her head. "It's no excuse to discard me when someone new comes along." Marietta looked at him. It dawned on him that he was the issue. Cho had became friends with Naomi and dropped Marietta like a bad habit. Even if Cho had done this because she knew Naomi was really Harry, she had started hanging out with him exclusively. The flirting issue was only the trigger. Marietta was really mad about being dumped.

"So that's the reason."

"I'm not blaming you. You're just… you're sweet and all. It's Cho's fault."

But Harry couldn't help to think that part of it was his fault. The following days were uncomfortable to say the least. Marietta and Cho refused to talk to each other, leaving Harry and Padma in the middle. While on a few occasions Cho did all she could to suck-up to Marietta, her cold attitude would often make Cho become bitter. Then they'd fight all over again. Even thought Harry explained to her what the real problem was, there was no way Cho could fix it if Marietta didn't let her. As for Padma, she had no clue where her loyalties should lie, so tried to keep out of the whole situation as best she could.

Normally Harry would have retreated to the library when there was something like this happening, but as he had no finals and had already defeated Voldemort; which seemed to be far more easier than dealing with two quarreling girls. He really had nothing to do but sit in be the in middle of the argument. Marietta seemed to be more dedicated to snub Cho when ever she had the opportunity, which drove Cho to more outbursts. To top matters when Marietta said she still was going to ask Harry to taking her to the banquet as a date, Cho started throwing things and crying.

On a Saturday morning, ending the Week of Hell (dubbed by Padma), Harry woke up before the others and retreated out of Common Room and headed for the Great Hall. There was no one in the Great Hall except a few students, Harry recognized a Slytherin boy, Daniel Keep, and Parvati Patil. Sighing a small relief that he escaped at least a few hours of fighting he sunk into his seat at the Ravenclaw table rested his head on his arm.

"Ran away from the madness, did you?"

Harry turned and saw Parvati walking over and sitting at the Ravenclaw table. "Err, yeah. I didn't know the whole school knew about Cho verse Marietta."

"They don't." Parvati smiled politely. "Truth is we've been taking shifts."

"Huh?"

"My sister and I."

"Care to explain that in something that resembles English?" Harry really wasn't in the mood to play games.

"I'm Padma. The girl in the dorm now is Parvati."

Harry shook his heads. Twins. "You told Parvati about the fight huh? I wish I could escape like you can."

"You're in the middle of it by taking sides. You deserve the misery." Padma laughed. "Personally I do think Cho was harsh on Marietta, but the girl has been a bitch since then. Why won't she accept Cho's apologies. It's obvious the girl's trying."

Harry shook his head. "They're both stubborn. Cho will apologize, but she's got too much pride to put up with bad talking for so long. And Marietta feels wronged and won't give up her grudge."

"Still. Marietta was the one who dragged you into her fight. She used you to get to Cho. I think she wanted to pick a fight. She said that stuff about you so Cho would have to defend herself. Even if the stuff she said was true-"

"Huh?"

"C'mon Harry. Cho's had it for you since 4th year. It's not a hard reach to say Cho is obsessed with you... physically among other things. But still, Marietta was spot on when she said that you like her back. She might not know that Naomi and Harry are one-and-the-same, but she didn't have to put Cho out there in the open like that."

Harry thought about it. Maybe he had been a girl for too long, but he wanted Padma to tell him that Cho liked him again. "I don't know. Cho might just have a crush-."

Padma rolled her eyes. "You really are a wanker. You're bloody Harry Potter. Youngest Quidditch seeker in a century, youngest winner of the Triwizards Tournament, Gryffindor rule-breaker bad-boy, and oh yeah… nearly forgot, the person who defeated You-Know-Who? Add that to the fact that you're cute and you got every girl in our age group wanting to go out with you."

"She likes my reputation, not me, you're saying."

Padma opened her mouth, then shut it. "I don't know. But I know that's the reasons why I would have a crush on you. Believe it or not, you're cool."

"Great." Harry groaned. "You know all I ever wanted was just to be a normal person. I never wanted to be a celebrity, or a hero."

"That's too bad, cause that's what you are." Padma placed an arm around him. "You really are to modest for you own good."

Harry shrugged and didn't say anything. "I wonder if anyone likes me for me."

"Your friends do." Padma said. "I know I do."

"Thanks Padma." Harry felt a little better.

"Now is it true you're taking Marietta to that banquet the professors are throwing for you?"

Harry groaned again. "I didn't agree to anything. I don't want a banquet and I certainly don't want a date."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask Cho."

Harry shook his head. "I can't, not with all the fighting going on."

Padma raised her arms. "No worries, it's not like you're a couple or anything, right?"

"Yeah but…still…"

Padma gave a small snort. "You know, if you get this party done and over with, you won't have to deal with so much crap next year. I think you should just go along with the banquet, get it all over with, then you can enjoy a relatively peaceful 6th year."

"Hmm." Harry thought she had a point. "I guess you're right."

"So you're going to tell Professor Flitwick you want the party then?" Padma's eyes looked hopeful.

"I guess I have no choice." Harry muttered.


	30. Chapter 30

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

Chapter Thirty

It seemed there really was no out for him on this one. He had to put up with hero-worship if only to escape the celebrity status he might get the next year. He told Professor Flitwick he was going to go through with the banquet. In order to avoid the topic of taking Cho and the awkwardness of not taking Ginny or Marietta, Harry thought he'd just invite Hermione to be his date. To his surprise, Cho seemed to agree with this plan. She didn't want to make Marietta more mad that she already was, and she could tell their fight was causing him more than a little stress.

Once again Harry found himself attending another ball, but now he had another problem. Naomi and Harry couldn't be at the same place at the same time. And since Professor McGonagall had already given the go-ahead for the banquet before he went and talked to her about it, the party would take placed the Monday night. Harry secretly wondered if McGonagall knew that he would agree to the banquet. In any case Harry had two days to find someone else to play Naomi and someone who wouldn't be missed at a banquet.

"You, Cho, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron are the only ones that know I'm Naomi." Harry told Padma hours later in the girls dormitory. "None of the professors can take my place because they all want to be there to congratulate me. And as Professor Moody had said about the Christmas dance, a girl not going to a party looks suspicious."

Padma wrinkled her nose. "So that leaves Ron."

Harry rubbed his forehead feeling a headache coming on. "I can't ask him to dress up like Naomi."

"Why not?"

" I'm sure Ron couldn't pull off being a girl. He hasn't been around me that long either so he can't very well pretend to be Naomi."

"I guess that makes some kind of sense." Padma sighed. "But you really have no options. I have a date, you're going with Hermione, and there's no way Cho would miss seeing Harry. If Ginny Weasley wasn't there to see her friend then that would look odd… then again Ron missing out-"

Marietta walked into the dorm room and plopped on her bed. "Good evening."

"Hello Marietta." Harry and Padma said at the same time.

"You two do that a lot." Marietta said. "I have picked out my gown for the banquet. I hope Harry likes it."

"Have you?" Padma looked interested.  
"I don't want either of you to see it until Monday." Marietta quickly said.

"I can't wait." Harry said in a dry voice.

Padma waved him off. "Don't mind her. You know how she hates stuff like this."

"At least get's to see Cho for how she really is this time." Marietta gave a small bitter growl, carrying a book under her arm. "With Harry Potter being around, suddenly she'll drop the act and-"

"Marietta." Padma stopped her. "Enough already, we get it."

"Sorry." Marietta seethed.

"Sorry about what?" Cho asked as she wanted into the dorm room.

"Sorry you had to walk in here." Marietta brooded from behind her book. The air definitely got thicker with Cho's arrival.

Harry groaned. "Can't you give her a break?"

Marietta opened her mouth then closed it. Clearly she wanted to say something but she held it in. Cho on the other hand, looked both hurt and angry at Marietta's bed. She also wanted to say something, but Harry was sure it wasn't an anger outburst. She wanted to apologize again, but didn't want to be burned like she had been all week. So instead she went to Harry's bed and sat down next to Padma.

Padma roll her eyes. "I wish you two could patch things up." Harry glanced at his ring.

"I'd apologize but Cho would probably think I was lying anyway since I'm a nutter." Marietta couldn't help herself.

Cho glared at Marietta's bed then back at Harry, her eyes narrowing. She wasn't going to apologize now, she was fuming. "You know what… I'm done with this."

Harry shook his head, wishing he knew the right thing to say to fix things. "C'mon, both of you just try to be polite to each other. You don't have to apologize, just be polite."

"I'll do my best." Cho but it was clear she was only saying so to appease him. The longer Marietta held her grudge, the more Cho was starting to form one of her own.

But the night was just as awkward as the nights that preceded it. Marietta and Cho had just taken to giving each other evil glances and cold stares. The next morning Harry did the same routine as the previous morning and woke up early to avoid anymore drama with the girls. He still had no solution on having Naomi and Harry be at the banquet at the same time. Sitting back in the Great Hall, Harry slumped over staring at his ring.

"Awake early again, are you?" Hermione's voice came from behind him.

"Marietta and Cho." Harry said simply.

"Oh."

Harry invited her to sit down. "You're still going to the banquet with me, right?"

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it. For once we get to talk to Harry Potter and not Naomi Hanson." Hermione beamed. "Ginny is really looking forward to it as well."

"I'm sure a lot of people are. I'm not." Harry admitted. "Being praised and all that. Not something I want."

Hermione smiled a smile that was supposed to be an understanding smile, but Harry knew full well that she had no clue what it was like to be in the spotlight. "Who's playing Naomi while you're being Harry." She spoke in a lower voice, even though it was pretty much just them.

"I don't know." Harry sighed. "I might have to play both. Somehow sneak out and change make an appearance as Naomi, and sneak but out change and be me again."

"I really don't think that's going to work."

"Got any better ideas?" Harry pouted. Hermione started giggling. Harry glanced up and gave her a questionable look. "What?"

"Oh. I'm sure you're tired of hearing it by now, but sometimes you just look too cute. That pout I mean. So girly. I'm sorry. It was just funny because you're really not that girly that's all."

"Funny Hermione." Harry smirked sarcastically. "You realize you're not helping me with my problem. If only we could use that Time-Pendent you had third year."

"Out of the question." Hermione took a more serious tone. "Meddling with time is forbidden."

"Believe me, I know." Harry grumbled, recalling his daughter for a brief moment.

"Maybe you should suddenly get sick tomorrow and had to rest in bed while the banquet was happening." Hermione suggested

"What? Pansy Parkinson was suddenly behind them. "You're not going?"

"Err, I was thinking of playing sick and skipping it." Harry gave a quick look at Hermione. She looked like a deer in the headlights. Clearly she wasn't used to coming up with lies on the spot like he had been doing most of the year. "Harry's great and all, but I don't think he'll miss me one bit. Not like I really knew him."

"True." Pansy nodded. "I was hoping you would go so I had someone to talk to though."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Why not ask one of your friends?"

"She is one of my friends." Pansy pointed out. "I just don't want Harry to corner me alone. I was really cruel to him in the past because of Draco. He might want to rub in how clever he was on killing You-Know-You."

"Harry's not that type of person." Hermione lowered her eyebrows.

"Why are you talking to me again, Granger?" Pansy gave Hermione a cold look. "I was trying to have a conversation with Naomi before you interrupted."

"You were the one that interrupted. I was talking to her first."

Harry stood up. "NO!"

"No what?" Pansy blinked. Hermione looked equally confused.

"I can't handle more friends fighting." Harry let out.

"I'm sorry Naomi." Hermione gave Pansy a last look. "I didn't mean to start a something."

"Neither did I." Pansy said. "So, could you please come to the banquet?"

Harry didn't know how he was going to get out of it. Even if he could con someone into using the ring, Pansy would know it wasn't him. Add that to the fact that he had said he was going to fake sickness. Now that excuse wasn't going to work either.

"I'd love to help you out Pansy, but I just can't go to that banquet." Harry's mind raced. "Truth be known, I had a thing for Harry and sort of embarrassed myself in front of him last year."

"I thought you liked girls." Pansy quickly pointed out.

"I do." Harry's brain hurt. "He's the only boy I had the hots for."

"Why's that?"

Hermione looked at Harry, clearly having not way to help him. "He… well he was nice to me when I was feeling down last year. Caught me crying, if you can believe that. I don't know why he was so nice. But when I finally had the courage to own up to my feelings and ask him out, I found out he was already into Cho."

"Oh, so that's why you were acting so odd around her the beginning of the year." Hermione chimed in. "Everyone thought you had a crush on her."

"It's a little of both actually." Harry rubbed his head. "I just didn't want anyone to know about this, alright Pansy. Not like I want it advertised that I was completely humiliated last year."

"I wouldn't do that." Pansy said calmly. "I guess I understand your reason for not going, although I do wish you would reconsider."

Harry gave a weak smile. "I'm surprised you've more courage than I do. Going to that banquet and all."

"Not so much." Pansy looked down. "I just feel the need to apologize for all I did to him."

For once, Monday's lessons seem the pass by way to quickly and it was coming towards evening. The whole day Harry dreaded going to the banquet, knowing full well that he couldn't just blend in, or become invisible. He would be the guest of honor. How could people in high positions take the attention everyday, he wondered. However the lessons ended, and every student seemed to hurry to their dorm room to prepare of the arrival of Harry, and it even seemed that some of the Professors were just as in a hurry as everyone else.

Once in their room, Harry quickly pulled out his trunk and recovered his Firebolt, glasses, and old pair of clothes. On looking at the same dirty clothes that he had wore against Voldemort, sleeping in a cell in Azkaban, and facing a trail in the Ministry of Magic, Padma turned her nose at it.

"You can't wear those." She said. "For one thing, they stink."

"I did wear them in a prison, Padma." Harry looked at the pants with a wide hole on the right knee.

"I wonder if the smell is more from dead people or stone floors in that awful prison." Cho also looked just as appalled at the outfit as Padma.

"It's the only thing I have." Harry noted.

Padma pulled out her wand. "It's up to me then. Go on, get changed and let me work my magic."

Harry nodded then realized he would have to take off his ring once unclothed as Naomi and they would all see him, Harry, naked. "Err, maybe you should turn around."

"Oh no we aren't. You've seen us naked I don't know how many times. It's payback." Padma grinned.

Harry looked at Cho for help but they seemed just as eager to see the natural Harry just as much as Padma was. It was only fair. At least that's what Harry told himself while we was removing Naomi's clothes. When he was naked,which didn't bother him as Naomi for an odd reason, he looked at the ring with dread. For the first time ever he didn't want to take it off.

"If it bothers you I'll look away." Cho said after a while. Her eagerness to tease him left.

Harry blinked. He was bothered at being naked in front of them, but was dreading being a hero even more. "N-No. I have to take my punishment."

"Then get to it!" Padma smiled.

Harry swallowed and quickly yanked off the ring. Suddenly his vision blurred. There was a number of gasps, sighs, and slight giggles coming from the girls. His face warm Harry pretended that he wasn't bothered and forced himself to take his time to dress. When he finished putting on his glasses he found the courage to look the girls in the eyes.

They both had red faces, and starred eyed. Harry felt even more embarrassed than he did before. "I couldn't have looked that bad…"

"No…No…" Cho waved her hands and hiccuped. She always tended to do that when she was nervous.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about." Padma didn't blink. "I've seen bigger."

Harry coughed. Cho spoke what was on his mind. "Just when did you ever see a … uh, you know."

Padma raised an eyebrow. "A penis?"

Cho hiccuped. If her face could have gotten redder it would have.

"It's no big deal, half the population has them. They may not be as endowed as Harry but…" Padma joked, stretching arms out wide indicating that Harry's member was that ridiculous length.

"Oh stop." Harry rubbed his forehead. "Lets move on, shall we? Padma."

"Hmm? What now? OH, your clothes. Sorry I forgot. I was too busy thinking about your big fat coc-

"Just get on with it!" Harry nearly shouted at her.

Cho hiccuped again.

After the usually deliberation of outfit matters, Harry was changed into a causal look. Giving them all a nod he opened the window to the dorm room and mounted his Firebolt. He knew that he couldn't just walk through the school to get to the Great Hall, he had to leave the building just to reenter it again.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

Chapter Thirty-One

Harry landed his broom near the Hogwart's front gate, where he was surprised to see the Weasley family. It was the family member who weren't attending school. They all were standing there waiting for him, as if they knew he would show up there. He wasn't sure how they knew this, but there they where. He gave them an odd look and walked over. Among them was Bill and Fleur Delacour. The two didn't know it now, but they would later become husband and wife in the future.

"Hello?" Harry propped the broom on his shoulder. "Why aren't you inside with the others."

"Dumbledore thought you'd come outside first, and asked us to meet with you." Mrs. Weasley told him. "There's that little matter of Naomi Hanson not attending the banquet."

"Yeah, I thought about that but-"

Bill looked at Fleur then at Harry. "My girlfirend has an idea."

"Girlfriend."

"You met her last year. Remember Fleur Delacour? Well we're seeing each other now and-"

"Bill." Mr. Weasley interrupted him. "We can talk about that later."

"Right. Sorry." Bill laughed. "Anyway, Fleur, tell Harry your idea."

"Well 'arry. I don't know if tu 'ave plans concerning Naomi 'anson yet, but I zouht maybe I could wear your ring for ze party."

Harry blinked. "Actually I had no idea what I was going to do about my other persona. Are you sure about this, Fleur?"

"It would be an 'onor to wear ze ring for tu." She said with a small smile.

Harry looked at the beaming Weasley's. "I don't know Fleur, people might come up to you and ask you things that you might not know."

"We thought of that too." George said. "Fleur will pretend she has a head cold that has affected her throat and won't talk all that much."

The idea was good, and he was surprised it was Fleur who came up with the plan. He didn't know that the Weasley's knew all about his experiences this year. But then again both Ron and Ginny must have been mailing regularly, plus Mr. Weasley was an member of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Sounds good." Harry said, and reached into his pocket, producing the ring. "You seem about the right size Naomi is, only a bit taller, so clothes shouldn't matter. Oh, Pansy Parkinson is good friends with Naomi, so she might press you to talk to her."

Fleur was nodding. "Zat est dat girl who used to date zat Slytherin boy?"

"Yes, but she's not bad. In fact she came to this party to apologize to me. She also will say things about how Naomi should face me, so pretend to be nervous but encouraged okay? Oh! And if she asks if your faking sickness, tell her that you really did get sick and it was ironic because of the jokes you told."

Fleur nodded again. Harry was not sure if the French girl had gotten all that, but just having Naomi there while he was would do a lot. He slowly handed her the ring. She gave a smile then placed it on her finger. It was odd for Harry to be looking at himself, yet not at the same time. There Naomi was staring back at him. He wondered if Fleur's accent remain, or if the voice change affect her broken-English as well.

"You feel alright?" Harry asked, fishing for her to speak.

"I feel fine. Oh, that's strange, my voice is different as well. Do you think it's terrible Bill?"

Bill gave a grin. "Not really."

Harry thought that Fleur spoke a bit to proper, but that was alright. He told her to try and talk more like Ginny when she did talk. Fred and George placed their arms around Harry and the two of them lead the way towards the castle door. There to greet them at the entrance were Filch, McGonagall, and Hermione.

"May I take you broom Mr. Potter?" Filch said with loathing in his voice.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes at Filch then look at Fleur. "Ms. Hanson, perhaps you should go a head to the Great Hall."

Harry handed him his broom, watching Fleur leave. Then he glanced at McGonagall, and lastly at Hermione. The party was casual wear, but everyone was dressed semi-nice, including Hermione. She had a simple light blue dress on, that looked elegant yet casual. He was surprised that she put that much effort into looking nice, when it was just him.

Hermione gave a smile. "Ginny said you would like this dress more than the one I had picked out."

"You look lovely." Harry nodded to her. "C'mon, lets get this over with."

"This way, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall lead them into the Great Hall.

As soon as he entered the place went crazy with applause. He couldn't step two feet in before the way was blocked by hands waiting to be shaken and pats on the back. After a few moments they allowed him through but very slowly. Professor McGonagall led him to the teachers table and silenced everyone that was there with one raise of her eyebrow.

"Students, and distinguished guests, I am please to introduce Harry Potter."

The Great Hall erupted with applause again. Harry placed a hand behind his head and smiled nervously. The clapping and cheering didn't stop for a at least eight minutes, all the while Harry had nothing to do but wave and smile stupidly at them. When the cheering died down McGonagall gave him a look that said that he was so say a speech.

Suddenly Harry wish the clapping didn't stop. He had no clue what to say. Everyone looked at him with bright eyes, so he had to say something. "Hello everyone. It's been a while, but I'm glad to be back at Hogwarts. I don't really think I deserve a party but I guess everyone else seems to think so. What I did wasn't extraordinary. I think that if any one of you had the abilities, you would have been out there doing the same thing I did. The real story here is that good beat evil, simple as that. And it wasn't just me but everyone of us. Your support in me, in the Order of the Phoenix, and the Aurors who risked their lives all played a part in Voldemort's defeat. So this party really isn't for me, but for everyone. So lets celebrate that, and just have fun."

There was applause again. After which, the environment became more party-like than hero worship. Finally Harry was free the mingle, with Hermione on his arm. Harry still ended up shaking nearly everyone's hand and being asked to count some tales of his adventures. After giving some stories about how brave the other people were involved in the capture of Death-eaters, some of his attention got shifted to the Order.

"You're doing great." Hermione said after awhile when they had caught a break in between people. "Once the older people go, I'm sure the students will treat you normally."

"I doubt that."

"No, I think I'm right this time. They're used to you doing great things. They've given you appreciation, now they're busy having fun."

Thankfully Hermione was right, on the most part. He still had some students come up to him after the adults were starting to leave, but the conversations were short. Harry saw the a spot were Luna, Ron, and Ginny were standing and led Hermione over towards them. Next to them was Cho, Padma, Fred and George. Thankful it was just the people he knew best he gave them all a big sigh.

"I'll tell you, next time there is a Dark Lord loose, remind me not to kill him."

George laughed. "Like it or not, mate, you're a hero."

Fred added "I bet he'll have is own Chocolate Frog Card now."

George smirked. "You think we should start collecting the Harry Potter set?"

Fred shrugged. "I don't know, I bet we could get him to autograph them."

George nodded. "Oh then sell them for a crazy amount of money in our shop."

Hermione smack them on the arm. "Oh hush."

Ginny smiled longingly at him. "I miss that face. How's it feel to be you again?"

Harry scratched the back of his head. "Oddly enough not as great as I thought."

"He fancies wearing skirts now." Ron laughed.

Luna blinked. "I don't quite get what everyone is talking about, but if Harry cross dress I don't think there's anything wrong with that. I'll support you, no matter what."

Harry gave everyone a look. "Thanks for that, Luna."

"Anytime."

Cho pushed her way closer. "What are your plans after school?"

"I don't know." Harry answered truthfully. "Maybe I should be an Auror and straighten out the corruption in the Ministry."

"That sounds noble." Hermione said.

"Um, Harry."

Harry turned and saw Pansy looking whiter than she normally did, clinging onto Fleur who looked very uncomfortable. "Pansy?"

"I just want to say something. I know you might think I'm saying this because of what you did, but I've wanted to tell you for a long time before this, so I hope you'll hear me out."

"Sure."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For how I was…back then…when I was dating Draco. I was terrible to you and you didn't deserve it." Pansy kept her eyes to her feet.

"Don't worry about it. You were in love with Malfoy, so naturally I was your enemy by association."

Pansy looked up, smiled a relieved smile. "Thank you. Oh, Naomi has something to say too."

Fleur looked like a deer in the headlights. Clearly she had no clue what she was supposed to say. There was no way to tell Fleur either. She opened her mouth then shut it. Pansy looked at Fleur then back at Harry.

"She's shy. She just wanted to congratulate you, and hope you don't think she's weird for asking you out last year."

"Err, no, I don't." Harry said. "Thank you Naomi."

"No, thank you Harry, for saving everyone." Fleur said, then pushed her way away from the group.

Pansy gave a nervous smile then ran off after Fleur. Harry wondered how much damage control he'd have to do from this evening when Fleur was playing him. After talking with the group for a while, Professor Moody gave him a stern look, which mea that he had to go back out there and dance. Groaning, he took Hermione by the arm and went to the dance floor. As soon as a song started to play Cho walked over to them, looking slightly pink in the face.

"Sorry, but do you mind if I cut in, Granger?" Cho asked.

"Uh…" Hermione looked a bit taken back. "I don't know-"

"It's okay." Harry told her. "I'll give you the next dance."

Hermione gave him a smirk and slapped his arm. She allowed Cho to take her place, then went and found Ron. She awkwardly pulled him on the dance floor and made him join her. Turning away from his friends, he looked at Cho, placing his hands around her waist and slowly swayed to the music. Sadly he was used to this sort of thing by now.

"Don't you think this is a bit… I don't know. With you and Marietta fighting-"

"Shh." Cho shook her head. "I'm tired of chasing after her, trying to get her to forgive me. I'm just taking this moment to be with a boy I like."

Harry felt his face warm up a bit. "You know that's the first time you've actually said that to me. Every other time it was implied… and said to Naomi."

"Oh!" Cho blushed as well. "I guess you're right. Well, never mind that, it's been common knowledge for a while. I do like you… and you… you like me too, don't you?"

Harry nodded his head. There was no guilt now. Before there always seemed to be some lingering doubt. Like he was cheating on his future wife, or else he was an old man hitting on a teenager. But he seemed to feel less and less like Adult Harry the longer he was in this younger body. Harry guessed it was because of his body chemistry.

"So… I like you, you like me." Cho said with a smile. "Does that mean we're a couple now?"

"A couple?"

"Yeah, you know, like me being I'm your girlfriend." Cho pressed on.

"I…I guess." Harry could barely believe he was saying so. "You know I always wondered what it would be like to date you."

"Always?" Cho raised one of her eyebrows, curious. "So you've thought about it before."

"Err, yeah." Harry nodded, not wanting to admit that it had been a second lifetime of wondering what could have been. His first go-around with Cho wasn't exactly a relationship. It was more of an awkward kiss and an even more awkward date. "Do you think it's okay for me to… to be with you?"

"What do you mean?" Cho asked.

The question was loaded, and she'd never know just how much so it was. Since he couldn't talk about his adult self, he went into the other big issue. "I mean, now that Voldemort's gone again, people constantly are going to butt into my private life. You're going to have to deal with that."

"I can handle it."

"But… you lost Marietta because of me-"

"If she was my real friend, she wouldn't have dropped me just because of something so petty." Cho pointed out. "Besides… after everything, don't you think we should just allow ourselves to be happy? After Cedric… after everything that happened this year… we've stuck by each other. It's scary, but I'm willing to take the risk of being in the spotlight. Sure, I could lose more friends because I'd be seen as Harry Potter's girl, but I don't care. Maybe I am a bit selfish sometimes, but I think I deserve this. And you do too."

Harry didn't know why that touched him so much, but he did the very thing he had been holding himself back on the whole year. He took her by the side of the face and gentle led it to his. This he kisses her. He gave everything he had into it, something Pansy had always felt. And like her, when he pulled away, Cho's face was flushed, and she looked stunned from the passion of it.

"Oh! Wow." Cho giggled slightly. "Okay, I take it that's a yes then?"


	32. Chapter 32

Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

Chapter Thirty-Two

The school year was drawing to a close, and Harry only had two more days of pretending to be Naomi Hanson. While he was sure he was going to miss spending time with Padma and Cho in the Ravenclaw dorm room, the idea of being Harry Potter again out weighed those concerns. It also didn't hurt that returning to his old life would me that his relationship with Cho would become official.

The dorm, like the rest of the school was packing up to return home. Marietta was even more icy towards Cho now more than ever because of the banquet. It had become huge gossip among those in Ravenclaw that Cho was seen kissing Harry at the dance, and Marietta seemed to think Cho had done so to spite her. As for Cho, she told Harry she was through with the whole thing, and she was. She didn't even acknowledge her former best friend anymore.

The day before he would embark on the Hogwarts Express, Harry got a surprise letter from Professor Dumbledore. He had asked Harry to join him in his office, and to bring both Harry Potter's wand and Naomi Hanson's. Finding this an odd request, Harry did as he was told after he finished packing up the last of his belongings.

On entering the Headmaster's office, he found the man coaxing his phoenix Fawkes into shedding tears into a small bowl. The bird was being stubborn, but it seemed that was going along with it. Harry watched the two for a while before he made his presence known.

"Ah, Harry, please take a seat." Dumbledore gestured to one of the arm chairs in front of his desk, and returned to Fawkes. "Did you bring the items I requested?"

"Yes sir." Harry told him, feeling slightly bewildered. He reached into his skirt pocket and pull out both wands and set them on the desk. Then he watched as Dumbledore shook Fawkes perch, trying to get the phoenix to give up another tear. "Sir, what are you doing?"

"It seems my pet is being a bit stubborn today. No matter, I believe I have enough." Dumbledore stepped away from Fawkes's cage and walked over to his desk. He placed the small bowl down that held Fawkes' tears, then reached into a drawer and pulled out another wand. Harry knew that the wand he pulled out wasn't Dumbledore's Elder Wand, it was another. On seeing Harry's eyes fall on it, Dumbledore explained. "This wand right here happened to belong to Tom Riddle."

"What? Voldemort's wand?" Harry looked at it, as Dumbledore pushed it so it was sitting in the stack of wands in front of Harry. "You're giving it to me? Why?"

"I think all will be clear shortly." Dumbledore smiled softly.

Pulling out his own wand with one hand, Dumbledore picked up the small bowl of phoenix tears and covered all three wands with the magical liquid. Before Harry could protest on the waste of such an act, Dumbledore swished his wand in a pattern that Harry knew to be a Transfiguring gesture. Instantly, the three wands intertwined together, as if they were three vines forming one stick. Once it had finished, then end result was that of a single wand with a twisted pattern going up it's shaft.

"What did you do?" Harry looked down at the new wand, knowing the obvious answer for this, but didn't know why Dumbledore would do such a thing.

"I have created a single wand out of the three brothers." Dumbledore explained. Both your old wand and Riddles shared the same pheonix feather core. If I am not mistaken, Naomi Hanson's wand also has a phoenix feather, although not from the same bird." Dumbledore glanced at Fawkes, then returned his gaze to Harry. "Which means with the help of some extraordinary magic, I was able to transfigure your wands into one… a Peverell Wand as it were…"

"Peverell?" Harry blinked, then recalled where he heard the name before. "You made an Elder Wand."

Dumbledore looked delighted. "I must admit, I am surprised you know of such a thing. Could it be that you've read The Tale of Three Brothers?"

"No sir." Harry shook his head. "This is a past-life memory. The wand you're holding right now is the original Elder's Wand."

Dumbledore nodded his head, looking a bit flustered. "Well, I must ask you about how you came to know about the Deathly Hallows at another time. As for now, let's get back to the issue at hand. Yes, I have made you an Elder Wand. It should be quite impossible without an element of the magical core and the real Elder Wand, yet I just so happen to have all the requirements. Go on, test it out."

Harry looked at the wand on the desk, afraid to touch it. "Sir, I saw what the Elder Wand could do. What people would do to have it. Voldemort took it from you and-"

"Ah. And it also seems you know of the curse that comes with this wand of mine." Dumbledore looked at his own wand now. "Yes, since it's a famed wand, many seek to possess it. Greed and lust for power often are associated with this wand's history, as well as deaths. But while this maybe true for the Elder Wand, your Peverell Wand is brand new. No one knows of it's existence except the two of us."

"But why? Why make this for me?"

Dumbledore, once again, looked perplexed. "Harry. May I ask you something? When you defeated Riddle before, didn't you take the Elder Wand for yourself?"

"No sir, I placed it back in your tomb, and was going to allow it's power to break with my natural death. That thing is dangerous."

"I must admit, Harry, I'm rather impressed with you." Dumbledore looked proud. "As for why I made you a wand equal to my own the answer is simple. Tom Riddle might be dead, but Voldemort may very well still be alive. Not in the physical sense, but among his followers. There may come a time when a Death Eater may wish to seek revenge on you for destroying his master, and when that time comes, I would like for you to be welding an unbeatable wand."

"Sir…"

"And," Dumbledore added. "To bring a balance to the power of my own wand. Should either of our wands fall into the wrong hands, then there will be another out there to stop them."

"I understand." Harry said, picking up his new wand. "Sir, if you don't mind, I'd like to call it the Phoenix Wand instead of the Peverell Wand. I think it's sounds less… pretentious."

"Very well." Dumbledore chuckled. "Now then, since this is settled, I'd be very curious to learn what you're plans are for the summer."

"Oh." Harry placed the Phoenix Wand in his pocket, looking at Dumbledore in surprise. "Well I had thought I was going to go home to the Dursley's…"

"Now that Voldemort is no more, I do not see the need to return there, unless you want to." Dumbledore reminded him. " Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges and is being paid reparations for being wrongly imprisoned. Both Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley have discussed having you stay with them. And if I'm not mistaken, a certain young Ravenclaw even gave you her house key. It would seem you have an abundance of options."

"Err… yeah." Harry smirked slightly, a bit surprised Dumbledore knew about Cho's key. "I think it's time for Sirius and I to start a proper family. Maybe I can get him to move out of horrible house his mother owned and live somewhere in Godric's Hallow."

"I think he'd like that." Dumbledore agreed. "Well then, I'll write Sirius and tell him the good news."

When Harry left Dumbledore's office, he got the sense that he and Dumbledore would never be Teacher-and-Student. Dumbledore was the only one who knew him as a man, and along with seeing Harry destroy Voldemort, he also knew that Harry was a better man. Harry didn't outright tell him, but he knew Dumbledore had figured out that at one time Harry was the keeper of all three Deathly Hallows, thus becoming the master of death, yet had given them up. The older man knew that he could never do such a thing, and there was a since of admiration there.

The train ride leaving Hogwarts was probably one of the best departing trips Harry could remember. He was with Padma and Cho in a compartment, still having to play Naomi Hanson. While he would have liked to of spent the time with Ron and Hermione, Padma and Cho had become very much like family to him that year. But what made this train ride better than any other was that Harry knew that when he stepped into the platform that Vernon Dursley would not be waiting for him.

"Harry." Padma sat next to him, not looking as happy as he felt. "Next year you'll go back to being a boy. I'm really going to miss you."

Cho looked at Padma and raised her eyebrows in a sympathetic way. "Oh Padma…"

"It's going to be completely different." Padma went on before Cho or Harry could calm her down. "It'll be fine for you, Cho. You'll have a boyfriend. But me? My best friend will be gone. You'll go back to hanging out with the Gryffindors."

"I won't forget about you, Padma." Harry reassured her. He had said as much before, but now that this maybe Naomi's last train ride, it all seemed to become real to the girl. "I might not be able to come to your dorm room anymore, but we can still be together. I'll join you at the Ravenclaw table when I can, and both of you can come to the Gryffindor one."

"It won't be the same." Padma repeated. "I can't talk to you like can with Naomi. I know you're really a boy, but that ring…"

"Yeah." Cho nodded a bit. "I guess I get it. I think part of me will miss Naomi too."

Harry looked at them with a exasperated expression. "I don't act that much differently as Naomi."

"Yes, but you can come to the bathroom with us, or sleep in the same bed. It's not weird that way." Padma pointed out. "Plus I can't ever dress you up in my outfits like I did this year."

Harry didn't really know what to say to her. He had allowed himself to do more girly things simply because of the ring. Now he couldn't do that. "I'll tell you what. Next year I'll bring my ring with me. Whenever I get tired of being Harry Potter, I'll just slip it on and find you."

"But everyone thinks you're transferring to America. If they see Naomi walking around, won't it be a problem?"

"It's only the Ravenclaws who'd notice… and if they do, we'll just say I'm visiting."

Cho smiled brightly, reached over, and squeezed Padma's hand. "See, that's not so bad. You can even make Harry a Higginbotham uniform so complete the story."

"That's stupid. Harry would have to change into that every time he wanted to become Naomi." Padma murmured, then blinked. An idea popped in her head. She slapped her own forehead, looked at Naomi's ring, and it seemed she had a brain storm. "Oh wow. Wow!"

"What?" Cho asked.

"Well, that Polyjuice Ring changes Harry's appearance to Naomi right? Well what if I made another ring that transfigured whatever clothes one was wearing into something of my design… say a Higginbotham uniform."

"Do you think you can do that?" Harry wondered if it was possible.

"I can charm outfits temporarily, can't I? I don't see why not!" Padma was looking all the more excited. "I need to do some reading but…. I think all I need to so is-"

"I think we've lost her." Cho giggled. "Looks like she's got a project to work on during the summer."

Padma waved her away, and reached into her carry-on bag and started scribbling down notes. She would be lost to them for the rest of the trip. So Harry stood up, walked over, and sat down next to Cho's seat. She smiled sweetly at him and inlaced her fingers into his. He could tell she wanted to kiss him, but was holding off on that. He couldn't blame her. He still was a small blonde girl at the moment.

"Will it really be okay if I come over and visit over the summer?" Cho asked, in a soft voice.

"Sure. That is if you don't mind being alone in a house holding two former prisoners of Azkaban."

"Oh, that's right. I keep forgetting your Godfather is Sirius Black." Cho looked a bit frightened. "He's not… you know… dangerous, is he?"

"Not really." Harry said, but saw Cho didn't looked convinced. "He's a bit like Professor Lupin, only a bit more of a jokester. He can get grouchy, but only if he's coped up for long periods of times. But I don't think that's an issue now."

"Okay." Cho smiled meekly. "You can come over to my house too, you know."

"I will."

"Promise?" Cho gave him a hopeful look.

"I said I would." Harry laughed at her.

"Good. I want you to meet my parents."

With that nightmare looming in the back of his mind, the train came to a stop. It was time to say goodbye to the two Ravenclaw girls. Padma gave him the longest hug in existence, then quickly grabbed her trunk and ran off before she cried. Harry couldn't blame her, it really was like saying goodbye to a close from. As for Cho, she closed the blinds to the compartment and locked the door. With a small mischievous look on her face, she leaned forward and gave him a soft quick kiss. When she pulled away, her face was burning red.

"I'll give you a better kiss once you loose the boobs." Cho whispered.

After he helped pull her trunk off the rack, the two of them departed the train together. She gave him a long wave goodbye, then jogged over towards an older Chinese man. He watched her go, feeling his heart race from the small kiss she gave him. Then he looked around. He couldn't see Sirius anywhere. When a big black dog came bounding up to him, Harry knew the reason. Sirius was also a minor celebrity now, due to being wrongly accused.

So Harry pet Sirius on the top of the head, took his trunk, and the two left Platform 9 and 3/4 together. The blonde girl and her dog. Sirius wagged his tail excitedly, and Harry couldn't help but feel just as excited as his Godfather looked. This really was the start of a new life for him. It all seemed final now. From this point on, his life could continue the right way. No life of bitter agony as he watched his wife cheat on him for four years. No one he loved would die due to Death Eaters. He had two years of normal school life to look forward too. He had a new caring girlfriend. And best of all, Voldemort was gone for good. All was well.

The End.


End file.
